House and the PPTH Employee's Daycare
by Boo's House
Summary: As a disciplinary action, House is forced to work in the PPTH Employee's Daycare. As much to his surprise as everyone else's, he discovers he has a gift for working with kids!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any part of House **_

_**Chapter 1 In Which House Finds Himself in Trouble, Yet Again**_

Once again, House found himself in front of the PPTH Disciplinary Committee. Due to his rather abrasive bedside manner, it was not his first encounter with this group of people and most probably not the last.

On this occasion, as well as many others, the membership looked at House with a mixture of frustration and admiration. Frustration, because they were tired of these almost monthly meetings and admiration, because House had the guts to say to his patients what they usually deserved to hear instead of what was considered appropriate.

This case was really quite typical, as far as it went. The patient loved House for curing, and entertaining him, as well; and the family of the patient was livid at the treatment _they_ had received.

Specifically, a precocious 8 year old had been admitted with symptoms that his pediatrician had been unable to diagnose. The case, in House's opinion, was obvious, and thus boring, but the referring doctor had kept House's a$$ out of a sling more than once, and frankly, he owed the man.

What House hadn't counted on were parents who could be more insulted than grateful. Yet, this is what had happened. House's comment to the board had been that had the patient not shown the intelligence and creativity that he had, he would have let the kid die. The parents had certainly demonstrated that they had both dived head first into the shallow end of the gene pool and been severely brain damaged, yet the kid had shown potential despite them.

The boy had been highly amused by House's treatment of the parents, since even he knew an idiot when he saw one (according to House's testimony). The straw that broke the camels back, though, had been when the child had declared that he wanted to be just like House when he grew up instead of like the two idiots that were raising him. They, after all, had the combined IQ of an imbecile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 In Which House Discovers that Coma Guy is only Good as a Cup Holder**_

House was excused from the room while the committee discussed an appropriate outcome to the case, which was fine with House since he had a standing date with Coma Guy to watch his soap. By now it was common knowledge that House hung out with Coma Guy, and for all intents and purposes it worked out well. Coma Guy had someone to look in on him on a daily basis, and he was able to earn his board and keep by being a cup holder for House's drink. Not to mention, House found him to be one of the most intelligent people in the hospital. Not once in the months that House had been "visiting" him had Coma Guy said or done anything inane. House couldn't say that about anyone else at PPTH – including himself!

House had been trying to do a little reforming, but this case before the board certainly proved that he wasn't doing so well. He had been nice enough to the child but whenever the parents had opened their mouths, he hadn't been able to control himself. Some things just need to be said and when that was the case, House just needed to say them. Why did these things always sound better in his head than out in the open for all to hear? He had to change this habit - and fast!

Cuddy had it in her mind that she was going to have a kid one way or another, and if he didn't stop making her life more interesting than it needed to be House was afraid that he was going to get his walking papers. They had been dancing around each other for years as co-workers, as friends - as lovers, even - but every time they started to close the space between themselves something would happen to widen the gap again. More often than not it was something that House had said or done to Cuddy. Only rarely, had Cuddy done anything to cause a rift in their…whatever it was. House knew now that he wanted to close that gap. He wanted what Cuddy wanted but he was much less confident in his ability to parent any creature more sophisticated than Steve McQueen, his rat. Although… to be honest with himself, House really didn't do half bad with kids. They seemed to like him. He was able to be direct with them and they were just fine with that. It was the adults that had trouble with his blunt way of putting things.

About the time House realized that he had just mused through his entire soap, Cuddy stuck her head through the door and announced that the committee had come to a decision. House didn't know how to read the look on Cuddy's face. He only knew that she wasn't mad at him. She looked somewhat amused. This was unsettling to House because when his beloved boss looked amused, he usually had to suffer somehow. He didn't figure that it would be any different this time around. As House approached the conference room, he saw that it was already empty and breathed a deep sigh of relief. No suspension anyway, everyone always enjoyed hanging around for that verdict when it was House on the receiving end. He didn't feel relieved though because he knew that there were always consequences when he screwed up. It appeared that whatever it was that was to happen to him was in Cuddy's hands.

…Now would be a really great time for Coma Guy to wake up. At least House could avoid the inevitable for a little longer if CG chose this moment to reenter the realm of functioning humanity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House. **_

_**Chapter 3 In Which House Thinks that he is Determining his Own Fate.**_

No such luck.

Instead, House found himself sitting across from Cuddy feeling something like a young schoolboy, again. The desk had been Cuddy's when they had been students attending the same university. He had spent more than a few hours sitting with her at that desk tutoring her and yet wondering at the same time how much tutoring she really needed.

Back then he had felt that what she wanted was a sparring partner and as their relationship aged – it had never matured – he was pretty well convinced that he was right. To this very day not a day had passed that they didn't spar if they were together. Mostly, it was fun, but on days like today when she had to play boss it could get ….well, ugly.

"House," Cuddy said (oh no, that tone of voice, again), "I've got good news and bad news, take your pick." Oh God, the smile was back.

"Good for whom?" House replied.

"You, of course!"

"Cuddy, you have never had that look on your face when I have heard anything that was good for me come out of your mouth," House responded soberly. "I think I would have rather the Committee reconvene and take my chances with them."

"Alright, House. You tell me your idea of what good news looks like and I'll try to accommodate you"

House was taken aback by this change in the status quo. Cuddy usually told him how it would be, he would refuse and they would argue happily until he let her win, usually. He really hated to make a girl cry, unless absolutely necessary, especially this one. Okay, he would play her game.

"Three months - no clinic duty."

"Done" she grinned, malevolently!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 In Which Houses realizes that His Fate is Still in Cuddy's Hands**_

"Too easy" said House. "What am I committing to instead?"

"It's an opportunity to grow; a chance to improve your interpersonal skills and make new friends."

"Sounds grim," House growled, "and who says I need any new skills or friends?"

"Look House, the Committee left your punishment up to me. For you, suspensions are just vacations. You are rewarded when you're told to stay home. All of your favorite things are there, so where's the punishment? If I withhold your salary, do you care? I doubt it! You are a single man making enough money for a family of six to live quite comfortably on. You won't starve, I'm sure."

Cuddy got up from behind her desk and headed through her office door with House in tow.

"Next to Wilson, your best friend is Coma Guy." She continued, "You need to expand your horizons, and I'm going to help you do that. The people who you will be meeting are very personable. They will look up to you and you will be able to look down your nose at them on a daily basis. They won't even be offended!"

As they walked, House realized that he had never been in this part of the hospital before. Upstairs was pediatrics, maybe he was going to the pediatric morgue. Had he heard about that before? He chuckled to think that Cuddy might think a munchkin morgue would straighten him out. Would he need to talk to the parents of all the dead kids? Crap. That did sound like punishment. Helping with autopsies could be fun, though. He always enjoyed a good puzzle, even the little ones! But wait. The morgue was in the basement. This was still the main floor. Where were they going?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 In Which House Discovers his Fate and is Summed Up**_

Before long, House and Cuddy came to a nondescript set of double doors. Cuddy used an electronic key fob to open the door and then handed it to House. "You'll need this to get in," was all she said about it. As the doors closed, House thought that he heard the sound of children. These weren't the sounds of the sick, cranky children that he treated in the clinic, though. These were the sounds of young children at play. Since they had entered through what appeared to be the back door, House still wasn't sure where it was they were, but he began to get a pretty good idea when they were greeted by a doe-eyed red-head.

"Good Morning, Dr. Cuddy" the young lady said. "Is this the before school care volunteer that you were telling me about?"

"Yes, Amy!" Dr. Cuddy replied. "This is Dr. Gregory House, the hospital's top diagnostician. Sadly, though, he hasn't learned to 'play well with others' and that is why I've brought him to you!"

Both women laughed although House didn't see the humor in the comment. House's fate was beginning to dawn on him and he was hoping that this was a joke rather than his fate.

Amy said, "Let's go to my office and talk about our arrangement." Cuddy and House followed. As they progressed down the hall, House was able to see inside brightly decorated classrooms full of children no older than five. Each class decreased in age; the youngest group appearing to be not older than a year and a half.

"What do you think of my little daycare, Dr. House?" Amy asked, as they settled onto the chairs in her office.

"Dandy, where do I set up to give the vaccinations, Cuddy" House inquired, essentially ignoring Amy.

Amy raised her eyebrows toward Cuddy and said, "I see what you mean! I'll do my best with him but if he rubs off on the children, I don't know how long he can stay."

"House, welcome to your new job! This is where you will be every morning from 7:00 - 9:00 for the next month instead of doing clinic duty. You will not be able to hide since there will be people depending on you who truly need you. Amy has been unable to fill the Before Care position and you need to hone your interpersonal communication skills. It looks to me like you can both benefit from this arrangement." With that stated, Cuddy walked out of the office leaving House no chance to respond to her.

In an attempt to intimidate, House took a verbal swipe at Amy. "How old are you? You don't look any older that sixteen. Do you do this when you aren't attending high school?"

Without skipping a beat, she replied "I'm twenty-five and Dr Cuddy has already warned me about you. I know that you are jaded and sarcastic. You are constantly in pain and that colors how you see everything. She also said that you weren't much different before your leg injury and that it just gives you an excuse to behave badly that you didn't have before. Did she leave anything out?"

'Yes….Uh, no. I suppose she summed it up quite nicely," House responded, slightly cowed. She had been ready for him and he hadn't expected that.

"As Dr. Cuddy said, your day will start at 7:00. This two hour shift is unusual in that you have all of the age groups at once. They will split into their various classes at 9:00. Most of the children arrive at 9:00 for the preschool but a handful need to arrive earlier and so we provide this "Before Care" for them.

After setting up the room, you will greet the children and their parents as they arrive. Help the children find something to do by pointing out the options that you have set out. Blocks, play food, and coloring are always an option. I will be with you in the classroom all morning so if you need anything or have any questions, I'll be available. Do you have any questions, so far?"

"Oh yes," replied House. "For one thing, I know very little about young children, why me?"

"Because Dr. Cuddy wants to believe that you are redeemable," she replied. "She has seen that when you deal with your younger patients you are quite good with them and they like you, despite yourself"

"Hmm" was all he could muster.

"Also, this is a two hour shift. Nobody can really afford to work these hours and so no one stays for long. In the summer, I can get teens to work the shift and can add to their hours by hiring them as subs when my regular employees go on vacation. During the school year they aren't free to work those hours and so I'm forever looking to hire for the position. It really is a bother.

"It is my favorite time of the day" Amy continued. "I enjoy the age span, I enjoy seeing the siblings interact with each other, and I enjoy teaching the children that everyone has worth – from the youngest to the oldest."

"If it isn't Mary Sunshine!" House snarked. "You remind me of a Kindergarten teacher that was once a patient of mine. Why is it that teachers of children aged five and under seem to ooze with hope and cheeriness?"

"I think it's because we see it in the children"

House sat quietly and pondered that for a moment. He noticed that she didn't feel the need to fill up the space with noise. He liked that. He also liked that she hadn't given a flowery speech about saving the world with kindness – yet.

He had planned to fight whatever Cuddy had planned for him but suddenly he didn't feel like fighting. Amy was not too bad. He figured that he could do anything for just two hours a day. How hard could it be?

"You have a deal," House heard himself say.

"You haven't a choice" He heard Cuddy say from behind him. "Let's go save people, House."

"One moment, please, Cuddy" House responded. "I will see you tomorrow at 7:00, Amy. Is there anything else that I should be prepared for?"

"Yes," she replied. "Not all of these kids will like you immediately, some of them are hurt. Since September, three marriages have ended, and although the children won't let on at home that they are hurting, they do show it here where they feel they are safe. They will look on you as a father figure and alternately be loving and angry toward you. The children won't necessarily even act that way with their own dads because they are trying to be good enough for them that Dad might want to come home. Don't be offended and **don't be sarcastic** with them. Put words to how they are feeling and bring them to me if you need to."

House suddenly wondered how easy this job _would_ be. No sarcasm?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 In Which House Learns That it is Best to Choose One's Words Carefully!**_

The alarm went off at 5:45a.m., and House's leg screamed at him from under the covers. Sometimes, when he was dealing with a new stressor his leg would reach a rare level of pain. This morning was one of those days. He popped an extra Vicodin and, quite literally, hopped out of bed. As he looked in the mirror, he wondered what one wore to work in a daycare. He decided that he didn't care and would dress as normal. _Where had he put his cane last night? _He paced the floor as he held onto the wall. He must have left it in the kitchen. House started the shower and gingerly stepped in. As the hot water streamed over his body he wondered why starting work at the PPTH Daycare was causing his leg to act up. No sarcasm? That's how he dealt with life! Well, he still had humor. Did little kids do humor? He guessed he would find out soon enough - too soon. Why was the time flying by like it was? How did it get to be 6:30? House flew out of the shower, dried off quickly and dressed. He happened to have a tee-shirt with Mighty Mouse on it and guessed it was an appropriate choice. He found his cane in the closet.

It wasn't snowing, so House took his motorcycle. It was cold but the brisk wind worked on him like exercise used to and cleared the cobwebs from his mind. "How did you introduce yourself to someone when you wanted to be liked?" were among the thoughts that House had on his way to work. Usually, he didn't care but today it seemed important. Success at this job seemed important but House didn't know why. There were three reasons that came to mind off the top of his head:

1. He wanted to make a good impression. (Not really)

2. He wanted to meet the challenge head on. (Doubtful. It had the potential to be not interesting and boring)

3. He wanted to prove to Cuddy that he could rise above his pain, cynicism and self-centeredness to be a person who could care given the right circumstances. (Bingo)

Yes, that was it. Cuddy wanted babies and House wanted Cuddy. House needed to prove that if he chose to, he could step up and be a "dad". He really wasn't ready to think that way but there it was none-the-less. Sometimes, like now, you just had to make a leap that you didn't see coming and only by landing squarely on your feet could you win. House realized suddenly that this "daycare thing" was a test – an audition, of sorts - and Cuddy would be watching him every step of the way - if not through her own eyes, then through Amy's, as Cuddy received her reports. House's leg twinged again. All too soon, House arrived at work. It was 6:55. He could just make it on time to his first day of work, if he hurried.

Amy greeted House as he hobbled through the double doors. "Good morning, Dr. House. I'm glad to see that you made it! Most of the kids don't arrive until 7:30 so we have time to set up and discuss any questions that might arise." Amy handed him a cup of coffee and led him to the room closest to her office. "This is called the "Daycare Room" it is used for the children who attend the "Before" and "After" care programs. Most of the children you will meet are in both programs. They have a very long day for such young children, yet they seem to adapt quite well."

House scanned the room as Amy set up. Everything was child-sized. The tables, chairs, even the little sink and toilet in the bathroom, were tiny. House did see two adult sized chairs and sat down in one of them to relieve the pressure on his leg. Amy had set up a table of puzzles, a table of playdough and a table with paper and crayons. She opened up a shelved toy chest that held cars, trucks, shape sorters, toy instruments and toy telephones. House was amused that the telephones were so old that the kids had never seen any like them, probably. Amy heard him chuckle and turned to look at him.

"The phone," he said as he pointed to them. "I had a toy phone like that when I was little. Do you need to tell them what it is?"

"They figure it out for themselves. It doesn't take long for them to figure it out when they see how the other kids are playing with them."

"Makes sense" was all House said.

Amy broke into his thoughts. "They call me Miss Amy. What do you want them to call you? If they call you Dr. House or Dr. Greg you will hear about every symptom each family has."

"How about Greg, then?"

"_Mr._ Greg will work. They need to know you have authority over them and a formal address helps them with that."

House had never been called "_Mister Greg_" in his life! Most people just called him House – even Cuddy and Wilson – his two best friends! He hoped that he would remember to answer to it! He would soon find out! The first of the children were arriving!

Alex was nearly always the first to arrive. House noticed the child's bright, intelligent eyes as he walked into the classroom. Amy was manning the door so House could give Alex his full attention.

"Hi I'm Mr. Greg," House choked out.

"I'm Alex, is that your weapon?" he asked, eyeing Houses cane.

"Could be… will I need a weapon in here?"

"Yep, but they're not allowed! We're s'posed to use words instead."

"This sound like a pretty rough place, maybe I should put my cane up so there's no threat implied."

Yeah, you don't want Miss Amy to put you in time out on your first day!" Alex giggled. "Why do you have that cane, anyway?"

"I got an infarction in my leg and the doctors waited too long to fix it," House replied honestly.

"Miss Amy! Mr. Greg just said his leg farted!" Alex called at the top of his lungs. "How can it do that?"

"Alex, I think you misheard. Listen more carefully to what Mr. Greg is saying to you." Miss Amy called back.

For a split second, House had seen his Daycare career vanish before it had even started. He was very relieved that Amy hadn't jumped to any conclusions, given his reputation.

House waited until Alex had giggled himself out. "Say the word with me, Alex. In – farc – tion." And Alex repeated it. "It means a part of my leg muscle died."

"Yuck! Can I see it?"

"Sure, the very next time I wear shorts to school!"

House grabbed his cane and stuck it in a closet. He didn't want it handy, just in case he felt the need to use it as a weapon, and he was beginning to think that might be a real possibility with this kid! He knew his farting leg would probably come up again before his morning was over!

"Let's find something to do Alex!" House suggested. Do you like to color?" Before Alex could answer, Henry arrived next. He appeared to be an angry little boy. At three, he was about a year younger than Alex, but already a permanent frown adorned his forehead. House's frown hadn't appeared permanently until the infarction left him in constant pain. What must this child have gone through in three years to look like that? He would ask Amy when he got the chance.

House looked over to see the little boys whispering and giggling. He just knew that his leg was the topic of such glee. House limped toward the boys and heard Henry say "I can't hear his leg farting!" Alex had a look of devilment in his eyes and was enjoying the opportunity to replay the conversation that he and House had just had. "OK, boys! Let's say it together – In-farc-tion!"

"I should have told them I broke it," House thought to himself.

Slowly the children straggled in. Alex did his best to make sure they all met "Mr. Greg with the farting leg" (_oh yes, that boy was clever!_) Amy wanted to put Alex in time out for being so rude, but House came to his rescue, and asked instead that they have a class meeting to talk about his leg.

Now, there were about six children as they sat in the circle. Alex and Henry, House had already met. The other children were Lydia (5), Jorge (4), Sheila (5), and Jackie (5). Amy introduced "Mr. Greg" as their new teacher and asked them to listen quietly as he told them the story about his leg. This hadn't been the intro that House would have chosen, but it was the one that he was stuck with. So how would he tell his story to a bunch of preschoolers….


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is my most recent installment. You are about to discover why you will get no medical descriptions from me. Please forgive my feeble attempts!**

_**Chapter 7- In Which House Devises a Plan and Carries it Out**_

"Uh….I just had an idea, Amy. Do you have a supply room?" queried House.

"The supplies for this room are kept in the closet where you placed your cane," replied Amy. "Look for what you need there first. May I help?"

"It's a surprise!" House bounced over to the closet as he said, "Keep them busy for a minute"

While the kids waited for House they played Simon Says. Every now and then they would hear him mumbling excitedly to himself. Suddenly, they heard "YES" and he appeared with his hands behind his back and a grin on his face.

"Mr. Greg says 'sit'" and they all sat.

House began, "I'm sure that all of you have noticed that I walk with a limp. My cane helps support my leg." He twirled his cane in an impressive manner and put it down on a nearby table. "Everybody stick out a finger so that I can put something on the end of it." He demonstrated how they were to hold their finger. "Do not eat what I put there just leave it alone! Got it?" House sounded a tad abrupt and their eyes grew wide.

From behind his back, House pull out what looked like a catsup bottle. He put his finger over the nozzle and shook the bottle well. "Miss Amy, you go first so that they can see what I'm going to do." He placed a dark red drop of liquid on the end of Miss Amy's finger. "You may blow on it gently while I talk," he instructed the class. The toddlers hung back but they were clearly interested in what was going on.

"This is not blood," House continued, "but we are going to pretend that it is. Now, blood does two things that matter to us right now. It moves oxygen around our bodies. Take a deep breath. That's how the oxygen gets into your body. You get it out of the air you just breathed. Use some air now to blow on the blood that's on your finger." All of the children blew on their finger. "Now take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can." House counted while the kids held their breath. Little faces started turning red. When the last child had given up, House said, "It started to hurt, didn't it?" Little heads nodded. "That's because you need that air to live. Look at your drop of blood. What is happening? You may touch it very gently, now."

A little voice replied, "It's getting hard!" and other voices joined in amazed.

"That's right, it's clotting. That's the second thing that you need to know about blood! When blood clots because you have skinned your knee or you've gotten a cut, clotting is a good thing. It stops bleeding and keeps germs from getting into your wound. BUT," House nearly roared, regaining their attention, "when a blood clot happens inside your body that's bad. Wherever it gets stuck, it prevents oxygen from going where it needs to go. A blood clot got stuck in my leg and some of my thigh muscles died. When the muscles died, that was called an infarction. By the time I figured out what was wrong with my leg, it was already too late to fix." Silence filled the room.

"Now, Miss Amy! Wipes for everyone!" House exclaimed, as he broke the spell. By the time the children were cleaned up, it was time for them to go to their classes for the day.

"Bye, Mr. Greg, See you tomorrow!" the children called as they left the classroom. A couple of the children tried to hug House. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

When just Amy and House were left in the room alone, it seemed very quiet.

"You did a great job with the kids today, Dr House," Amy said, "I didn't think you would be a natural, but you are."

"I was caught off guard a couple of times, but I survived." He responded.

"How did you make the blood? That was a great visual!"

"I found some red powdered tempra paint and mixed it with glue. I didn't know how it would work but I figured I would try it."

"Well, the children were captivated – even the toddlers!"

"I just think they were afraid of my cane." House look a little uneasy about receiving the compliment and gave a little half-smile.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Dr. House," and with that, Amy left the room.

House cleaned up the mess he made in the closet, left the room and whistled his way to his office.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: In which House discovers that his ability to surprise Cuddy is intact and some reminiscing about the two of them.**_

House arrived at his office to discover Cuddy sitting behind his desk and bouncing his gray and red ball on top of it. She tossed it to him and he caught it with the hook of his cane and bounced it off the wall behind Cuddy who caught it. "Ah, team work!" he said showing one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Was it a good morning?" Cuddy asked hopefully.

"Surprisingly, yes," replied House. "It started off a little uncertain, but I made the best of it. They were interesting. I don't think I'll hate it.

"Gregory House, do you mean to say that you find something besides medicine and music interesting to you?"

"I think you're interesting, too." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You can think all you like!" She grinned back at him and with that, she stood up and left.

House watched Cuddy through the glass walls of his office and smirked. "How ironic," he thought, "that a place that demands privacy has glass walls." It was true that there were curtains and blinds to give a sense of privacy, but they were flimsy and penetrable.

Cuddy had turned toward House as he had smirked and she, assuming that he was thinking something rude or inappropriate about her, rolled her eyes at him and briskly walked away.

House realized that glass walls were not the only walls that stood between the two of them. He saw the walls of time and miscommunication that stood between them, as well. Their recent exchange through the glass had brought it all into focus.

They were easy walls to identify, although they were inextricably intertwined. Greg had been a couple of years ahead of Lisa in med school and although there had been a sort of chemistry between them even back then, a date, a one night stand and an argument was all they had time for before he started his residency in diagnostics.

She was feisty, brilliant, and over-confident. If she thought anyone was wrong, Cuddy had no problem telling them so. "She was meant to be an administrator even back then," House thought to himself.

He couldn't remember the argument at all anymore. Only that he had intentionally drawn it out and become more and more obnoxious because the angrier she got, the prettier she got. Her eyes had flashed, her cheeks had flushed and her curls danced as she had argued with him. This beauty he had decided right then would be his to tame one day, and he had laughed out loud at the thought. Of course, it only infuriated her more. He kissed her and it had rendered her dumbstruck. He smiled, said "sorry" and one thing had led to another. It was more than just nice. It wasn't just the sex either. She had been able to keep up with him point by point, jab by jab, and insult by insult. She was his equal in every sense and most women didn't even come close. It wasn't arrogance that made him think that, it was the just the truth.

This relationship had potential and he had intended to follow through, but the residency, he discovered, was incredibly demanding and time consuming. During the day there was nonstop activity and in the evening there was studying and being on call. The list had seemed endless. Also, there were no cell phones, no internet, nor texting. Contact couldn't be as spontaneous as it is today. After awhile, he was just too embarrassed to call.

Then there was Stacy, and what she lacked in spice, she made up for in depth and sincerity. If Stacy said something you knew that it just had to be true. And, like Cuddy, she could keep up with him. House's relationship with Stacy had lasted a good long time and had it not been for the pain caused by the infarction would they still be together now? Probably not. It was hard living up to the standards that Stacy set. She never said anything that made him think that he wasn't good enough for her, he just always felt like he had to try so hard in her presence. After the infarction, it took too much energy to live life that way.

House shook his head trying to let go of the memories of that time, but he went right back to them….

How ironic it was that at the absolute lowest point in his life - the time when he had been most vulnerable – the only two women he had ever loved had met, conspired against him, and ultimately saved his life. After a time, Stacy had left; she couldn't take the personality change that the pain left by the infarction had caused. Maybe too, she had sensed the depth of feeling that had flowed between him and Lisa as she had stayed in contact during his recovery. Cuddy had come back into his life, ultimately hired him and she was still there – even when he was at his worst.

Once again he got to push her buttons on a daily basis and see her get prettier and prettier the madder she got! Oh, right now, life was good!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 In Which House gets to know Henry better and can't be accused of being Heartless**_

As House was walking down the daycare hallway on his way to play with the kids, he began to think of Henry. All day yesterday, when he wasn't thinking of Cuddy, that boy's face would come into his mind. It had always seemed to look like he, House, felt most of the time. He had planned to ask Amy about it yesterday but had become involved with his lesson and had forgotten.

Again, Amy had greeted House at the door with a cup of coffee. House looked at it suspiciously for a second before he asked if she knew Wilson. When she shook her head he had taken a drink. He didn't need to feel fuzzy around kids like Alex! House grabbed a chair as he watched Amy setting up the room.

"What's Henry's story?" House asked, cutting to the chase.

Amy looked up at House with a surprised glance. "I didn't think that you were the sort to care," she responded.

"I haven't decided to care, yet. I was curious about this kid because I can't tell if he's in pain or angry," House snarked. "He looked angry even when he laughed, yesterday"

"Henry didn't know about his dad until last year. He hadn't even questioned his existence. Suddenly, the man turns up after two and a half years having decided to get involved," Amy stated. "I guess he thought that if he was going to pay to support the kid he might as well get to know him. Well, Henry couldn't figure out why this man was so prominent in his life all of a sudden - wanting to go places with him and take him to his house. That his dad wanted to be involved wasn't really what threw Henry, it was that there was no real transition. There was no introduction, no short meetings including his mom, just this man who wanted to be called "Dad" taking him away from his mom every other weekend. Of course, his mom tried to explain things to him, but Henry is still very young.

"Henry is doing a lot better now. For awhile he had a tantrum every day. He became aggressive toward anyone who came near him and would refuse to be comforted. Now, the only residual result that I see is that his eyebrows are knitted all the time.… Your's are too, you know."

House nodded his head. "I guess it's a habit from the pain. That's why I asked about Henry. I wonder if it's all anger with him, or if he hurts, too."

As if on cue, Henry entered the classroom, like a rain cloud ready to explode. His arms were crossed in front of him and the corners of his mouth were turned way down. His anger was as palpable as if he wore a sign that said, "I dare you to mess with me."

House took the dare. "Rough morning, Henry?"

Henry glared in response.

"I have mornings like that, too. Usually when I've been doing stuff that everyone else thinks I need to be doing and not what I want to do….Like all the time…."

Henry looked up at House and tried not to smile. It wasn't that what he had said was funny; it was how he had said it - like it could be coming out of his own mouth. If Henry had known about kindred spirits, he would have realized that he had found one. Suddenly, he grabbed House and hung on to him as though he were his lifeline. House looked around for witnesses, swung Henry up, gave him a big bear hug and swung him back down.

"Let's find something to smash!" suggested House as he led Henry to the play dough table.

"Yeah!" replied Henry.

Once again, as the morning wore on, Mr. Greg collected kids. Because he had an artistic bent, whatever House made with the play dough was nearly a work of art. When Sheila asked House to make a heart, she got a lesson instead.

"Mr. Greg! That's not a heart!"

"It is if you're into living," he replied. "If your heart was made like a flat valentine you would die."

"Mr. Greg!!!"

"Its true, Sheila, your heart is your body's motor and it needs everything that I just put into this one to work. I know it's not pretty like the heart that you made, but in it has its own kind of beauty." House then showed the kids the chambers and named them on the cross section of the heart that he had made. He then named the valves and talked about the blood flow.

While the kids were looking at House's heart and he was answering their questions, he made a little valentine heart out of the play dough for Sheila. He used the toothpick from the pocket knife that he always carried to make an intricate little design on it. As the kids were cleaning up, House called Sheila over to him. "Thanks for playing along today I knew what you meant all along, but I saw the chance to teach you guys something, so I took it."

Sheila took the little heart in her hand, beamed up at Mr. Greg, and ran to show her treasure to Miss Amy.

As House was leaving to go to his office, he saw Sheila carrying the heart to her preschool room on a paper plate.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: In Which Amy sings House's praises and Cuddy is reminded of a young man that she knew Long Ago **_

When the phone rang, Lisa Cuddy was sitting at her desk wondering how long it was going to be before House got himself into trouble at the daycare.

"Dr Cuddy, why didn't you tell me that Dr. House is so good with children?" Amy began. "I was really worried that he would be more trouble than he was worth when I agreed to take him on, yet each day he has surprised me with his natural teaching style and insight into the children."

"Excuse me, Amy," replied Dr. Cuddy. "Are we talking about Dr. _**Greg**_ House?"

"Yes, I believe so. Is there another one?"

"I'm beginning to wonder…," Lisa said absentmindedly as she hung up on Amy.

It had been a long time since Lisa had thought back to the young Greg House that she had known in med school. He was a fourth year med student and she was in her first year when they had happened to meet. He had spoken to the class on some topic that she couldn't remember now. From the moment she had set eyes on him in that lecture though, she had been drawn to him. He wasn't handsome really, but he had a charisma about him that made him appear that way. Afterward, she had planned to speak to him and compliment him on his lecture, but when she overheard that he did tutoring in Cell and Molecular Biology she suddenly felt very inadequate in that subject and felt that it would be far better to ask him if he had any openings for another student.

"Um, Dr. House, my name is Lisa Cuddy and I just overheard you telling someone that you, um, do tutoring for the Cell and Molecular Biology class? I'm really struggling in there and I was wondering if you have the time to tutor anyone else?" She flashed him her best smile and tried to look desperate for help at the same time.

"Well I'm really booked right now," he had responded. "I don't even have time for dinner some days as it is." Lisa didn't even need to try to look crestfallen.

"What if besides paying you, I ordered pizza or something, too? You could come to my place and it would be there when you arrived. You could eat and then we could work."

"I'm only free on Mondays; will that work?"

"I guess it will have to" Lisa replied as she jotted down her phone number and the directions to her apartment on a piece of paper for him to take with him. "I'll see you Monday, then," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Lisa remembered the excitement she had felt as if it had just happened. She didn't even know him and she had invited him over for a standing dinner date under the guise of being tutored! She had been a real piece of work that day! The hardest part would be trying to find something that she didn't understand every week. She didn't need tutoring in anything but Dr. House! Cuddy laughed remembering that she didn't even know his first name at that point. This had been in January.

The weekly tutoring sessions lasted all winter. Fortunately, Lisa had always been able to find a little something to need help with; but sometimes she got the feeling that he could see through her little ruse. Toward spring, they began to relax with each other some and branch out from the topic at hand. She would tell him a little about herself but she could never get him to reciprocate. Something in his eyes said that pushing the subject would be a bad idea so she never pushed because she wanted him to come back.

On their last week, he had come just for dinner. Classes were over and he had been packing to leave. Greg had even called to cancel because he was so busy, but mid-conversation he had changed his mind and said that he would be there. Lisa had nearly cried over the phone at the thought of missing that last evening together and then, after they had hung up, she had sung at the thought that he wanted to be with her.

During their tutoring sessions, Greg had been an absolute gentleman. Occasionally, he had played with her curls while she worked on a problem but that had been the extent of his contact. That night, Lisa had hoped it would be different. After their weekly pizza, Greg had headed to Lisa's desk like he always did and then suddenly realized that there was nothing to do over there. He had said "Thanks" and "I guess I should be going" and had then sat back down on the couch next to Lisa.

Lisa laughed out loud at the memory and felt giddy remembering what had happened next. He had simply asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up.

"When I grow up I want to administrate a large hospital," She had replied.

"Do you plan to be a bad doctor?" was his response to her.

Immediately she had felt her cheeks burn, with a mixture of confusion and anger overwhelming her.

"I could never be a bad doctor; what do you mean by asking me something like that?"

Greg had replied, "Doctors that administrate, do it because they are lousy docs."

"Why can't I be a good doc who administrates? A "practicing" doctor can only treat a handful of patients; an administrator can effect change and make a difference on a much broader scale." She also knew that she had leadership skills and she really wanted to integrate this strength into her career.

Greg had openly scoffed at the idea and she had determined right then to prove to him that it could be done.

"I'll show you…..and someday, when you're working for me, you'll have to admit that you're wrong!"

It infuriated her when he had laughed out loud, but then he had kissed her. Chastely, at first, but with more conviction once he realized that she was returning the kiss. It had become a kiss that "could untie a pretzel!"

Lisa hadn't used that phrase since high school, but even now it described that kiss perfectly! If she tried, she could still feel it on her lips! There was no kiss ever that held its memory the way that one had done and still did!

Greg had spent the night and they joked that her desk would never get over feeling left out, after having supported their relationship all winter.

The next morning Greg woke with a start. He had overslept and needed to leave immediately. He gave her a kiss and promised to call when he got settled. He never had though. Days, weeks, and months had past and the phone had remained quiet. Lisa knew that it was a risk that she had taken when she had let him stay, but she really had believed that he would call.

The ringing phone made Lisa jump. "Oh Amy, I'm sorry! We must have been disconnected…."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: In which House Learns that caring for Toddlers is a lot like Herding Cats**_

It was the end of a busy morning and the teachers had collected the older children. Amy and House now just had the toddlers.

House had discovered that toddlers were very entertaining as individuals and as a group. When left to themselves the scene looked much like a Three Stooges short. In other words, there was a lot of physicality and very few words. The _**Code of the Toddler**_ seemed to be "don't struggle with vocabulary when a good shot to the head will get the point across just as effectively." Physical humor was something that Greg House enjoyed a great deal. Chance, on the other hand, had just been whacked with a block by Buddy and was probably wishing that Buddy had chosen to use words, instead.

Amy saw that Chance was in need of an icepack and offered to let House take him to get one, but House decided that he would let Amy get the icepack since she knew right where they were. She gave House time to reconsider but he didn't change his mind.

There is probably an illusion that being bigger gives one control over a situation. House certainly believed this or he would have seen that it was a far better choice to look for the ice pack.

Immediately upon Amy's exit, House started losing control. To begin with, Buddy demonstrated the need for a diaper change by presenting House with a dirty hand and the word "Yucky" House scooped Buddy up and at arms length carried him to the changing table. Once there, he realized that he had forgotten to grab a diaper out of Buddy's diaper bag. He also realized that the bag was not in the room, but hanging in the hall by Buddy's coat and completely inaccessible. Now what?

While House was contemplating his next move, he started to clean up Buddy's hands before he could touch anything else. Next, he dealt with the dirty bottom while hoping that Amy would reappear and be able to finish the job. Now, House had dealt with many messes in his life as a doctor. He had seen horrific burns, necroses of all kind, and many evil looking and smelling bodily fluids, but what House found in that dirty diaper eclipsed them all, right then! He had never been gladder to see anything than he was to see a box of rubber gloves on a shelf above the changing table.

House had just commenced the clean up when he heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, House saw Sara, covered head to toe with juice, standing on a small school bus with a cup tipped over on the counter.

House called to no one in particular "Clean-up on aisle three!" Before House could draw another breath, he heard the sounds from opposite sides of the room of paper tearing and crayons being dumped on the floor. House just clenched his teeth and kept cleaning up Buddy. What else could he do, after all? Finally, the little boy's bottom was clean and the diaper disposed of. House found a diaper in a drawer under the changing table and put it on Buddy even though it was way too small. He replaced Buddy's jeans and shoes and returned the little boy to the floor.

When House turned to face the room he found chaos. Sara was now splashing in the few drops of juice that was left on the counter, Claire was sitting by the book shelf removing pages from a library book, and Timmy was sitting in the middle of the room throwing crayons up into the air and giggling as they fell on his head. House figured that his next job was saving Sara from herself. House grabbed a roll of paper towels on his way over to Sara. When he got over to her, House lifted Sara off of the bus and onto the counter where he could clean her up. At closer inspection he realized that most of the apple juice had missed Sara. He wiped off her hair and her hands and handed her a paper towel.

"You get the floor and I'll get the counter, OK Sara?"

Sara giggled and stomped in a puddle of apple juice. House scooped up Sara, grabbed the paper towel from her hand and let the towel fall into the apple juice. He used another towel to wipe the juice from Sara' shoe. This time when he put Sara down he suggested "Go away!" From across the room, House heard Buddy saying "Grouchy, Mr. Oscar"! Without Sara's help the clean-up went much more quickly. House now looked around. The two messes that were left were the crayons and the library book.

He decided to start with the crayons since the library book wasn't going to get any worse. As he was collecting crayons House would say "Yea Mr. Greg is putting crayons in the box!" After a moment, the toddlers started helping too and House added their names to his cheer. Once the crayons were picked up he made sure that they were placed out of reach. As House was gathering the remains of the library book, both Amy and Chance returned to the room.

"Hey, how did it go – any problems?" Amy asked.

"Nothing to speak of," was House's reply.

"Great! Things have a way of falling apart when there is only one adult in the room. I'm glad everything went well for you. I was gone only five minutes, though, so I guess that there wasn't time for any major disasters."

"Right" said House, "what could go wrong in five minutes?"

"Mr. Grouchy!" sang Buddy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. That lucky guy David Shore does, though!**

_Thank you everyone for your very kind reviews! I had no idea what sort of reception to expect, but this has been wonderful. I've been writing this story on the Fox House forums and wanted to rewrite some parts so I've started publishing here, as well. The parts that I want to rework are coming up in a few chapters, so if the updates slow way down, its because I'm doing a little rewriting. My friends on the House forum would probably like to see Chapter 53 soon, too! :D_

_Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate the feedback!_

**Chapter 12: In which House learns that Whining doesn't work with Cuddy**

Once again, Cuddy was sitting behind his desk when House arrived at his office. He went back and checked the name on the door as though he though he might have the wrong office.

"Thanks for warming up my chair. You can go now" groused House. "I'm not in the mood for banter, friendly or otherwise."

"Bad day at the Daycare?" Cuddy pushed.

"No, well, yes. It was only five minutes that Amy was gone but I was completely incompetent during that time. A book got torn apart, juice and crayons got dumped and I forgot to call Haz Mat to come and get the diaper I had to change."

Cuddy laughed enthusiastically but didn't say a word.

"Well, are you going to fire my a$$ from the daycare?"

"Oh no, it sounds like you need more practice to me"

"Can I quit? I promise to be very repentant of my various transgressions while I play my guitar in the confines of my home," whined House.

"I'm not going to let you go home and play but I will give you four more clinic hours a day to take the place of the daycare."

"I'll stay with the daycare, but I won't change any more of those nasty diapers."

"Yes you will if you need to. Someday that knowledge could come in very handy!" Cuddy said as she stood up to leave.

"You know, if I die of asphyxiation from changing diapers, I won't be able to help you make that baby you want so badly?"

"You don't need to worry about that because my baby's daddy won't be a whiner like you," Cuddy snarked to House as she left his office.

"That's fine with me cause my baby's Mama won't have a giant a$$ like yours."

"You won't have a baby anyway, because no one likes a whiner, House! Grow up!" Cuddy departed before House had a chance to retort.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 In which House learns that a really enthusiastic tantrum is a joy to behold **_

"A gift is a terrible thing to waste." This is what Sheila must have been thinking that fine morning as she was waking up.

She tantrumed about what she had to wear to school.

She tantrumed about what to eat for breakfast.

She tantrumed about having to sit in a baby car seat.

She was tantruming now because her mom had just unceremoniously dropped her inside the gate and left without a word.

Sheila's gift was tantruming and she could sustain a good tantrum for hours.

Sheila's sister Sara, at nearly two, was the complete opposite of Sheila.

If you picked out her clothes, she loved them.

If you put breakfast in front of her, she said "Tank coo."

When you put her into the car she went right to her car seat and waited to be buckled in.

Sara was a good girl who smiled and made others smile.

Sara looked at Sheila and smiled and giggled at her sister.

"Mr. Greg!!! Sara's making fun of me!" shrieked Sheila. "Tell her to stop it nooowww!"

Mr. Greg walked away and took Sara with him. "Let's look at a book before your sister teaches you something that you don't need to know."

"Otay" responded Sara. She grabbed a book and brought it to House. It was a Dr Seuss book that he had enjoyed as a child called _**Go Dog Go.**_

Just as House started to read, Sheila flung herself onto the floor and started to wail. "I don't like that book!"

House picked up Sara and moved across the room. Sheila replanted herself in front of House and Sara and commenced her howling once again. This time House continued reading the book as though Sheila wasn't there.

About half way through the book Jackie entered the room. "Sheila!" she called. "Stop that and come play with me!"

Immediately, Sheila picked herself up, put a smile on her face and went to play with Jackie.

House gave a half smile and said to himself, "Faker!" Aloud, he said to Sara, "How long do you have to practice to get good at a tantrum like that?"

Sara hopped down from House's lap and stood in front of him. As he watched, she became angry; her mouth turned down, she furrowed her eye brows, and let fly with what could only have been baby expletives. Occasionally, House could pick out words like "NO" and "Won't!" Next came the tears; not moisture at the corners of her eyes, but big crocodile tears! Then, without warning, Sara held her breath until she began to turn blue and fell on the floor. House's jaw dropped in amazement!

Within seconds, Sara opened her eyes, looked over at a dumbstruck House and giggled with glee at the look on his face! She hopped up, gave him a hug and then ran off. Suddenly, she stopped and practiced her tantrum again and then laid on the floor laughing at herself. She did it one more time but she made sure that she was right in front of where Sheila was playing before she began. This time when she opened her eyes and giggled she said, "Sheila, waahaahaa!" It was obvious that Sara was doing her Sheila imitation. Finally, she hopped up and went to the coloring table.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. That was good for House because he was in a quandary about what he had seen from those two sisters. The big question involved whether this was a skill only for the very young female or if it could be refined with aging. House also wondered how many times he had been taken in by such a show when he was dating someone. He decided that he would be happier not thinking about it – ever again.

After the children had gone to their classes House helped Amy with the clean-up.

"I just want to say that I was very impressed by how you handled Sheila today. Most people try to make her happy and that just makes it worse. Where did you learn that?"

House just shook his head and looked embarrassed.

Finally he said, "That's how Cuddy and Wilson treat me when I act that way."

House left the room and headed to his office.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 In Which House does some soul searching**_

Those little girls had done something to House's head. He really didn't think much about how he appeared when he was determined to get his own way. Mostly, he didn't care. He just made noise until he got his way or found a way around Cuddy. Usually it was a game that he and Cuddy played and often they both knew the answer before the verbal sparring began. It was House's idea of fun to get Cuddy all worked up and he had become a pro at it. She took the bait every time so he figured that she liked it as much as he did! She certainly knew when she hired him that he was high maintenance. All she would have needed to do was talk to his former employers to find out how much trouble he was. He was sure the grapevine knew something of his reputation, as well. In House's opinion, Cuddy knew what she was getting and wasn't afraid of the challenge.

He thought back to their one and only argument in college. It had ended in a night of love making, but he didn't stay in touch.

Then years later, he turned up at _**her**_ hospital. The doctors had failed to diagnose his infarct and Cuddy wound up face to face with a man so crazy with pain that she hardly recognized him. He had finally diagnosed himself after three days and Cuddy had taken over the case. The irony had not been wasted on them but they had been unable to enjoy it.

By his side, throughout the whole nightmare, had been his girlfriend Stacy. They had been together for five years and although they weren't married, they were committed. While House was in an induced coma, Cuddy had suggested a treatment that Greg might not approve of, yet Stacy had agreed to it even though she knew that it could end their relationship. Eventually, Stacy left Greg and he knew that his insufferable behavior had driven her away. He hadn't really been able to forgive her for conspiring with Cuddy to cut on his leg some more. Even now, when he thought back to that time he still felt anger toward both women so he tried to not go there. If asked, he would tell them both that he had forgiven them and in his own way he had; but because of his constant pain he could never forget. Just thinking about it made the pain worse and so he took a couple of Vicodin and rubbed his leg.

Since then, Lisa had stayed in his life. Mostly it was an adversarial relationship but sometimes the look on her face said that she wanted more. He knew that he did but he wasn't interested in bringing her down with him. She was sort of his "best enemy" and what they had now was fun. Should the relationship turn serious, would he need to grow up and act his age? Would Cuddy expect more of him than he was able to give? Would he be able to act unselfishly and put into the relationship more than he took from it? He really didn't know the answers to those questions but he figured that he had better work it out before he let on to Cuddy that he was open to taking the next step.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 In which House enjoys a spot of tea and gets caught doing it**_

House would never admit it to anyone but he was beginning to look forward to his mornings at the daycare. He liked it that the kids were open to him and didn't avoid the topic of his leg, but didn't let it bother them either. He enjoyed the open faces of the children. No one pretended to be happy. Each smile was genuine and if someone was sad or angry they didn't try to cover it up. Kids at this age weren't worried yet about what others would think so they never felt the need to hide their feelings or opinions. House had smiled more in the past few weeks than he had in the past two years. If was as if the kids filled a need that he didn't even know he had.

This morning Jackie came in and announced that she was having a tea party and that House was to participate. He watched Jackie set out two little cups, two little plates, and two little spoons. House told Jackie that he would soon return and walked out of the room after letting Amy know where he was going. After about ten minutes, House returned with a package of two snack cakes and a teapot. When Jackie saw what he was carrying, her already sunny face absolutely beamed! House took over from there.

"When I was a little boy, I would go and visit my Oma, my grandma, and we would have tea parties just like this – except Oma always had homemade cookies. We would use our best manners and talk _**very properly**_. (At this point House put on his very best British accent and it remained throughout their tea party.) Oma would pour her special cambric tea into each of our cups." At this point House poured a thin, creamy liquid into each of their cups.

"OOO! Mr. Greg, what's in it?" asked Jackie in awe.

"It's a little sugar, a little milk, a little water and a very little tea; you may taste it, but you must hold your pinky just so." House lifted the tiny teacup by its handle and held out his pinky in an exaggerated manner and took a little sip of the warm, sweet liquid. As he said "Mmmm," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Jackie giggled and followed suit right down to the wiggly eyebrows. Next, House offered her one of the cakes and she accepted willingly. While they ate they chatted about nothing and everything. Soon the food and tea were gone and it was time for Jackie to go to class.

"Thank you for coming to my tea party, Mr. Greg. You are my best friend," said Jackie.

"Thank you for inviting me and letting me tell you about Oma's tea parties. I think that you are the only one that I have ever had a tea party with besides Oma and it brought back some very nice memories," replied House. Of course, Jackie didn't know that it was about the only good memory House had of his childhood. As House turned to walk Jackie to the door, he saw Cuddy and Amy standing together and talking. Not even the knowledge that Cuddy had been spying on him could ruin the mood he was in. Suddenly, he realized that none of the other children had been there.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They are having parent-teacher conferences today and so most of the kids won't be here today. I had planned to tell you yesterday, not to come today but I forgot. It was a lucky thing for Jackie that you were here. I know she had a wonderful time."

"Well I guess I had better head to my office. I wouldn't want the boss to find out that I spent the morning partying" replied House.

"The boss already knows, House," said Cuddy. "She'll let you off the hook just this once."

"What brought you down here, anyway? Were you spying on me?"

"Yes," responded Cuddy. "And I have to admit that I was very impressed. Don't worry, though, I won't let on to anyone that you might not be the ogre that you want everyone to think you are."

"You had better not. I have a reputation to uphold and being nice is way too much work!" snarked House.

"Your secret is safe with me for as long as I can use it to hold over your head," Cuddy said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 In which House speaks his mind and is found out by Wilson**_

Henry came into the daycare angry once again. It had been a weekend with his dad and even though he came home on Sunday evenings and spent the night in his own bed, an overtired Henry walked into the room after nearly making his mom cry with his harsh words.

"If you loved me you would stay home with me today! I hate you! You're mean!" roared Henry.

"Honey, you know that's not true," his mom responded. "I love you no matter how angry you are with me and we will be together again tonight after I pick you up from here."

"I want to live with Daddy! He'd let me stay home today!"

"He would have to go to work, too, Henry. May I hug you before I leave? I'll miss you today."

"NO!" screamed Henry and he turned and ran into the room.

House looked at Henry's mom with sympathetic eyes but didn't know what to say.

"I know he doesn't really mean the things he says, but it kills me to hear them," she said.

"It sounded to me like he meant them" House responded. "But I'm sure that he will regret saying them when he calms down. Do you go through this every time he stays with his dad?"

"Not always, but usually."

"Have you talked with his dad about it?"

"We talk as little as possible. He's such a jerk. We don't agree on how to raise Henry and never will."

"Any chance Henry's angry because he's stuck in the middle of a situation that he has no control over? Maybe he's upset because he's not really allowed to like his dad?" quizzed House.

"I've never told him that he can't like his dad!"

"I bet you do every time you mention him. When you talk about the man you drip venom."

"How dare you? Who are you to pass judgment on me? I'm tempted to report you!"

"Help yourself, if that will make you feel better! I'm not passing judgment I'm just telling you what I see. The man might be the biggest jerk in the world, but that jerk is your son's dad. He must not have been a jerk, at least one time, if you let him close enough to knock you up! On the other hand, maybe you're a bigger idiot than he is a jerk and you figured that if you didn't like him and it didn't work out, his sperm wouldn't stick!"

Her jaw dropped. The woman was speechless. All she could do was turn and walk away. House clenched his teeth and shook his head. "No wonder the kid is screwed up," he thought to himself. "How can the child feel good about his dad when his mom thinks the man is evil incarnate? No kid should be left wondering which parent to believe or trust." House looked into the classroom at the angry little boy. He knew what it was like to be a child confused by the adults in his life and he hated the feeling.

Without thinking, House walked into the room and lifted Henry onto his lap. He said, "Henry, Sometimes grown-ups are idiots and it makes it very hard on their kids. If you love both your mom and dad and that's just fine. If your parents don't get along that's their problem, not yours."

Henry looked stunned "Okay Mr. Greg. Really?"

"Yup." House looked up to see a very confused Wilson standing in the doorway.

Wilson looked around as if he were lost on a different planet. "Um….House? Am I at the daycare? I came to speak to Amy."

"She's too young for you. Get lost!" snarked House.

"Amy is the daughter of a friend of mine so I have a reason to be here," replied Wilson. "You, on the other hand…. Does Cuddy know you're here?"

At that moment Sheila ran in. "Mr. Greg, Jackie told me about your tea party can we have one today? Please?"

Wilson looked on in awe. Clearly House had a relationship with these children and it was a good one. A toddler approached House with a book. "Uppie!" she said as she held her arms up to him.

"I see this is not the time," said Wilson, "but we _**will**_ talk soon." Wilson walked away from the room with a bemused expression on his face.

"I'll tell Amy you were here," called House.

"Oh yeah," murmured Wilson as though he had forgotten why he had come in the first place.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 In which House tries to sort things out and explain it all to Wilson **_

House was relieved to see Amy appear. He'd had a rough morning and was happy to share responsibility of the kids with someone who knew what they were doing. Having words with Henry's mom had unnerved House somewhat. He was used to having words with people, but usually they were people that he didn't care about. House didn't care about Henry's mom either, but he did care about Henry and he didn't want his mom to take her anger toward House out on Henry. From their conversation this morning he knew that she wasn't very adept at compartmentalizing and there was a good possibility that Henry would end up having to deal with a crabby mom after daycare that evening.

House was also preoccupied with what he was going to tell Wilson about working at the daycare. Cuddy obviously had never told Wilson about her decision to have House work at the daycare. He had assumed that Wilson knew since he was on the board. Apparently, Cuddy never told the board what House's consequences would be for the complaint that had been registered against him. He figured after his conversation with Henry's mom a new complaint wasn't far behind. Oh well, the lady had to hear it from someone and House was used to offending people so it might as well have been him to give it to her straight. Unfortunately, it might mean that he didn't get to hang at the daycare any more. He realized that he would miss it.

After the children had gone to their classes, House told Amy about the words he had had with Henry's mom. Amy agreed that a fair part of Henry's problem was the mixed signals he received from his mom. Henry must have been confused when he was allowed to go away with his father but, sensed his Mom's unreserved dislike for the man. Henry then probably felt guilty for caring about his dad and having a good time with him when they were together.

Amy also agreed that House might lose his job at the daycare for speaking to Henry's mom the way that he did. She was a difficult woman to deal with when she didn't have issues with the staff. Everyone tiptoed around the woman for fear they would come under her wrath. After having words with House, she now had reason for complaint.

House said goodbye to Amy that morning knowing that it might have been the last time that he worked in the daycare. He was surprised at the sadness he felt at that knowledge. Lastly, House remembered that Wilson had stopped in and let Amy know. It turned out that their parents had been close friends and Wilson stopped by now and then just to say "Hello." He had written a reference for her to get the job at the daycare and she said she thought he felt rather paternal when it came to her. House nodded and replied that it sounded just like Wilson. House also added that he hoped to see her tomorrow.

It was past time to go home now, and House had managed to avoid Wilson all day. After the morning House had had in the daycare, he looked forward to having the conversation that he was about to have with Wilson like he looked forward to having his teeth drilled. He didn't want to put it off any longer, though – especially now that he might be in trouble for speaking his mind yet again.

House walked into his office and with the hook of his cane tossed his red and gray ball against the wall to help get his thoughts in order. House had a choice to make. How honest and forthcoming did he want to be with Wilson? He could just say that Cuddy thought it would be cute to put him in the daycare so that he would learn to behave and he played along because it might be more interesting than the clinic. Yet for some reason he felt compelled to tell Wilson the whole story. Not just about the daycare either but their whole past - the one night stand that was never meant to be a one night stand. Why was he feeling the need for a full confessional? Hearing a tap on the door, House looked up to see Wilson.

"You were banging that ball against the wall pretty forcefully. Do you have something on your mind?" Wilson inquired.

"Yes" responded House "and its none of your business. Sit down and I'll tell you about it."

"This has promise!" quipped Wilson as he sat down.

"Just shut up and listen. After the board couldn't figure out what to do with me they left the consequences up to Cuddy."

"I had a great idea, didn't I?" replied Wilson.

"Shut up! Cuddy decided to have me work in the daycare to fill in a position that Amy was having trouble filling and to essentially expand my horizons. She seemed to think that having you and Coma Guy as my "best buds" was a little too confining. I thought about fighting her about it but I decided against it because I wanted to prove to her that I was "daddy material." _**Get your jaw off the floor and just listen, Wilson!**_

"Look, Cuddy and I go back farther than you think we do. I tutored her when I was a fourth year med student and she was a first year med student. She didn't need tutoring really, she was just interested in me and I didn't let on because I was interested in her. God, Wilson, she's only gotten more beautiful with time! The last time we were together back then we made love and I spent the night. In the morning, I left in a hurry and said that I would keep in touch, but I didn't. I was such a bastard. As time went on and I didn't call, it got harder to make the call. Eventually, I quit thinking about it and then I met Stacy.

It wasn't until I had the infarction that I encountered Cuddy again. There's nothing like putting your life in the hands of someone who would probably like to have a piece of you when you are risking amputation to bring your priorities into focus. _**It's not funny, Wilson, shut up!**_ She was still beautiful and although she must have remembered what I did to her she never let it interfere with her treatment of me. She was professional the whole time. I have to admit that I hated her and Stacy for what they did to me but, in the long run it was probably best.

After I saw Lisa again, it was never the same with Stacy. Then Lisa hired me and I've seen her nearly every day since then. You know, every day I look at her and feel like I owe her an apology. Everyday I look at her and know that I owe her my life. Everyday I look and her and want to know that I will look at her everyday for the rest of my life. But do I tell her? _**Shut up and just listen, Wilson**_! No! I say inane things to her and I argue with her! I've kissed her once since that night in med school when we made love! That was when I went over to her place after she lost Joy. I should have told her how I felt right then, but I had been such an a$$ all day that I was afraid that she would laugh in my face! I would have deserved it, too! Now she wants babies and I want to be the one who makes that happen for her! Who am I to think that I deserve anything from her? Why would she want me for the father of her children? Why would she…."

Before Wilson could respond, not that he would have let him, House was out the door. Wilson had never heard so many words come out of House's mouth or seen so much pain and passion in House's eyes. He didn't need to guess where House was off to. He hoped for House's sake that Cuddy was in her office. House had a lot to get off his chest!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 In which House says what he should have said years ago and likes the results!**_

House didn't bother knocking as he entered Cuddy's office. He could barely breathe. He stopped and stared at Lisa and was again struck by her beauty. She got up from her desk not sure if she believed she was reading on House's face. Love was the only word that came to mind and this was not in character for House. House was not one to come out and share what he felt and when he did it always had a mocking edge.

"Lisa, I messed up today. I told off some lady at the daycare and I probably can't work there anymore."

"Is…is that what you came in to say?" she responded.

"No, I just don't want it to come up later. Turn off the phone and anything else that might interrupt us." House said as he locked the door and closed all of the blinds. "I have a confession."

"My God, House, what is it now?"

"When we were kids and I made love to you, I always meant to call you. I never meant it to be a one night stand. I never wanted you to think that I thought that you were that kind of a girl. I'm so sorry. I loved you, you know. After I failed to call for so long I was too embarrassed to call you. Eventually, I figured that you were probably too mad at me to care anymore and had moved on."

Lisa was speechless.

"Well, Stacy came along and we made a life for ourselves until I had my infarction. Those idiots! I was glad I fired their a$$es, but when I saw that you would be my attending, it occurred to me that maybe I should have tried harder to stay in touch. I had mixed feeling about the girl I had loved and left having ultimate control over my future." House shook his head and gave a half-hearted laugh. "You, of course were a professional and our past never came up"

"After that time, Stacy and I were never the same. I was mad at both of you, but I was madder at Stacy because I knew that she would have had my leg removed if you hadn't come up with an alternative."

"House, I…"

"Don't. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not nearly done. I spiraled and got to the point that no one would hire me, but you did. Against your better judgment, you hired me. I have been nothing but trouble, but you keep me on.

"Those things you want most in life, you share with me and I mock them. I'm sorry, you don't deserve that. I'm sarcastic because I know that you deserve better than me. I use my words and actions to drive you away while at the same time I want to pull you close and tell you I love you. You don't deserve an angry and bitter old man. You deserve someone who can tell you everyday how beautiful you are and who can cherish you and who can be a good father to your children.

"Lisa, I'm none of those things, but I want to be them for you. I'm not sure where to even begin…." House looked as though he could cry. The pain in his eyes echoed the truth of his words.

Lisa had no words for Greg at that moment. She was too stunned to speak. She had dreamed more than once of a speech like this from Greg House, but never in a million years would she have expected to hear it from him. She sat down on her desk and shook her head in wonder and amazement.

"It's too late, isn't it? You can't forgive me............ I understand." With that, Greg turned to leave.

"No, Greg, you misunderstand. I just don't know what to say. I've wondered what this moment would be like for a very long time and yet I never expected to hear what you just said."

Greg sat down on the desk next to Lisa and smiled a shy smile. "I never expected to say it." He gently touched her hand and then held it in his own.

"My Oma once said that what she missed most after my Grandfather died was holding his hand. I've heard other elderly people express that sentiment over the years. Do you think that we might still be holding hands when we get old?"

"Just a few minutes ago you said you were already old," teased Lisa.

"Not if I have you…and your babies." He leaned over and kissed her lips very gently and she responded in kind. "I'm really glad that you clear off your desk every night before you go home." With that he took off his jacket and put it at one end of the desk. "It's not much of a pillow, but it will have to do."

"You know, I'm not a 'one night stand' kind of a girl," Lisa said coyly.

"I don't think that will be an issue this time. Good luck trying to get rid of me!"

"Good luck trying to get away!"

Then he kissed her as though he wanted to remember it always. He was slow and tender and sweet. Their love making said everything they had ever wanted to say to each other but had no words for. His every touch said "I love you and I will cherish you always."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is a short bridge leading into the next chapter. It follows up on the results of Chapter 18.**_

Cuddy, Amy, Wilson and House expected that any day a complaint would be filed against House for speaking his mind to Henry's mother. However, it never happened. Henry seemed happier and House hoped that it was because the mom had taken his words to heart. Before long, the incident was all but forgotten and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

House's admission of devotion to Cuddy had much more impact.

Wilson, and House, for that matter, constantly worried that House would say or do something to screw things up between him and Cuddy. All they could do was wait and see.

Cuddy was slowly absorbing the implications of House's confession. His actions made it clear that he was serious about pursuing a relationship with her, but since she was fostering Rachel with the intent to adopt her, Cuddy felt that she needed to be very sure that her relationship with House was a healthy one. He could be incredibly sensitive and gentle; he continued to work at the daycare even though his disciplinary time was up. It spoke volumes to Cuddy about his good intentions. House definitely had potential! She also knew that he could be very volatile. In the end, Cuddy decided just to take it a day a time and see how things progressed between them.

Although everything was different, on the outside, it looked very much the same.

_**Chapter 19: House Gets Fixed Up**_

House entered the classroom and was greeted by two very excited little girls.

"Yea! Mr. Greg is here! Now we can make him pretty!" exclaimed Sheila.

"Can we, Mr. Greg?" asked Jackie.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just sit here." Jackie pointed to a chair. Next to it was what appeared to be a very pink beauty parlor toy.

"Just sit, huh? Can I close my eyes and rest?"

"Sure!" said Sheila, "We'll tell you when we're done."

House sat and let the girls go to work.

"Mr. Greg, you sure don't got much hair back here!"

"And look! Some of his hair is gray! Mr. Greg, are you old?" interrogated Jackie.

"I'm getting older by the minute, Jackie. Do you talk this way to all of your customers?"

Jackie giggled, "Only the old, bald ones!"

"GRRRR"

"You mean the old, bald, and grouchy ones," added Sheila.

House found that getting his hair brushed felt really nice. It was also quite relaxing. He was glad that Amy was in the room because he felt himself beginning to drift. Every once in awhile he would hear a snap which meant that one of the girls had added a curler or barrette. He tried to keep track so that he wouldn't leave the room wearing any adornments that he hadn't started his day with.

The next thing House knew, Jackie and Sheila were planting kisses on his cheek and saying, "Good-bye, Mr. Greg, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Girls!" House stood and stretched. He couldn't believe that he had dozed off for at least twenty minutes! The girls hadn't been all that gentle.

House looked around the room and saw that everything was pretty well cleaned up. He straightened a few chairs and sprayed the tables with quaternary to sanitize them. Amy had already left, so he turned out the lights and closed the door behind him.

House felt refreshed from his short nap and was in an unusually good mood. He thought others must be in a good mood as well because people who usually tried to avoid making eye contact with him were smiling and nodding to him today. As House passed by Wilson's office, he saw that Cuddy was with him and decided to spread the cheer.

Wilson! Cuddy! You two workin' hard or hardly workin'? My guess is it's the latter.

"Oh House!" squealed Cuddy.

"You are sooo pretty today!" grinned Wilson.

"I took a nap at the daycare this morning and woke up feeling like a new man! People who usually flee from me smiled and nodded as I walked to my office"

"Well," said Wilson, "You certainly look like a new man!"

"I'd say clown," responded Cuddy. Have you looked in a mirror lately, House?"

"What? Did they leave a curler in my hair?" House patted his head all over. "I don't feel anything."

"I recommend that you look in a mirror before you see anyone else," suggested Cuddy. "It might explain why you are less intimidating than usual."

"You mean it's not on account of my charming smile and my pretty face" asked House as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh I think it has everything to do with your pretty face!" laughed Wilson.

House picked up a silver tray that Wilson had sitting on a table, the contents of which scattered across the table and onto the floor. As House looked at his reflection in the back of the tray, his eyes bulged. Staring back at him was his face decorated with what he hoped was washable markers. His lips were red. He had a blue star on one cheek and a pink heart on the other and one eyelid was green, the other purple.

"Those little….they didn't say anything about make-up. They did comment on my gray and that I was balding, though. They also used the words 'old' and 'grouchy'," House responded. "The day showed such promise…." With those words, House left. Within seconds, though, they heard House roar "Shut Up" amid the sounds of uproarious laughter. It was pretty clear that House had walked into his office and found the ducklings waiting for his arrival.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20 In Which House gets make-up tips from Cuddy**_

House grabbed a towel from a housekeeping cart and headed into a restroom. After waiting an eternity for the water to get hot, he soaped his hands and started to scrub his face. Much to his dismay, the decorations on his face refused to vanish. They barely got dimmer. House paced back and forth a few times and repeated the process – more than once. It didn't really begin to help. House looked at himself in the mirror and smiled wryly as he remembered a quote sometimes attributed to Einstein - "Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results." It seemed to apply to his current situation. House texted Cuddy.

Cuddy was on her way back to her office when she received a text from House. "Men's room, stat!" Cuddy giggled to herself and assumed correctly that House was having trouble getting his "make-up" off. House needed small doses of humility like this. These experiences reminded him that, indeed, he was human, too.

With that thought, Cuddy felt a stab of sadness. House was always being reminded of his humanity by the pain in his leg. Cuddy was, too, because after the infarction, his appearance changed drastically. Before, he usually looked like he had a secret joke and only occasionally did he let the abuses of his past get the better of him. And granted, his sense of humor had always been biting and wicked to those he deemed idiots; but to those he cared about he had been a little more gentle. Now, he always had a crease between his eyes and he always looked tortured. Cuddy realized that it was because he was tortured. She knew that his pain was ever present. Lisa also knew that she was responsible for it; she deserved all of the anger and hurt that he had to dish out. In a way, though, Stacy had pushed Cuddy to "clean up" House's leg because if she hadn't come up with an alternative, Stacy, as his medical proxy, would have insisted on the amputation. Cuddy could never have betrayed him like that and she couldn't believe Stacy would either but even in hindsight that's what Stacy would have done.

As she entered the men's room and saw House, Cuddy threw her arms around him and sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Greg!"

"Lisa, its only ink! Get a grip!" House replied, as he stood there looking incredulous.

Cuddy suddenly realized that he had no idea what she had been thinking about. She didn't want to go there with him right now, either. She had never found the right time to discuss the events of that day with him and doubted that she ever would. Her choice was the lesser of the two evils, but she was sure that he wouldn't see it that way, he had wanted to wait it out for awhile and see if the worst of the pain would subside as he lay in a coma. Any other alternative would have been unaccepable to him until they had tried that.

"Oh I get it! Its Aunt Flo, right? You're just overly emotional on account of you've got no self-control at this time of the month."

Cuddy smiled through her tears and replied, "You know me so well!" As she felt relief at having a ready-made excuse, she realized that he was probably right. He never failed to amaze her. He had to be among the world's most observant people.

All it took was another good look look at House, and Cuddy had regained her composure. It was very hard to feel sad when looking a House's comical face!

"Hmmm, soap and water didn't work… I wonder if the girls got hold of some permanent markers. Watercolor markers would ar least fade!

"You're not being funny, Cuddy. I have patients to see! I have to face Wilson and the ducklings!"

"You're always looking for an excuse to avoid patients! Now you have one! Well, let's head to my office and see what I have there to fix you up. It's a good thing I keep duplicates of my make-up supplies here for the nights I need to stay."

Cuddy turned to leave the restroom but realized that House hadn't budged.

"Do you really think I'm going out there looking like this?" growled House. "You get your stuff and get back here. Soon…please."

Cuddy left the restroom and headed to her office. She hoped that the make-up remover she kept in her emergency kit would work. If not, she was going to need to get creative. Maybe a call to Amy was in order. She should at least know that permanent markers were available to the kids. Cuddy also considered reminding House that it would be inappropriate to retaliate toward people who were a quarter the size he was!

Upon arrival at her office, Cuddy saw a light flashing on her phone. The message was from Amy. She had found the markers in the drawer of the beauty parlor and was afraid that the girls had marked up House. She reccommended hand sanitizer or fingernail polish remover to get the ink off. They worked to remove permanent marker from laminated items, anyway. Cuddy had both things so she picked them up to use if the make-up remover failed.

It turned out that the most effective product was the fingernail polish remover. Unfortunately, traces of the marker were still left and House's face was beet red and very sore. The man looked so miserable that Cuddy sent him home and he willingly accepted the suggestion.

"Will you come see me this evening and bring me food?" asked House while using his most convincing puppy dog eyes for effect.

Lisa gave House a gentle kiss on the cheek and only after she was sure that he couldn't get to her before she got away, she replied, "If I can find my way to the Big Top!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21 In which House Learns that Old-fashioned Terms can **__**have New-fangled Meanings**_

It was the time of day that House dreaded most. He was left alone with the toddlers for about ten minutes while the older kids were delivered to their classrooms. He always had to remind himself that he was the adult because the thought of this tended to bring a slight sense of anxiety to his psyche. It seemed to have become a game with the toddlers to see how far they could get in destroying the classroom before Miss Amy got back.

Today there were only two children, but House was wise enough by this time ro realize that reduced numbers would not necessarily make his job easier. Buddy was a bolter. Open the door and he was gone. His legs may have been short, but he was fast! House knew to grab the kid before the gate was unlatched or he would never catch him.

Claire, was her own kind of trouble. She was a "dumper". Her preference was to play with toys that had many pieces. A box of small blocks was her favorite. She would stand at a table and play with them. When she was done, she dumped the blocks on the floor. Next, she would head to the puzzle table. She could work every puzzle there, but that wasn't her goal. Hearing the sound of those nice wooden pieces hitting the tile were what made her day!

House's goal was stay ahead of Claire. The trick was to get near enough to her to catch the box in the air before she was able to empty it onto the floor. Now, it would make sense that House would sit nearby in order to prevent such chaos but he had a problem with the little girl…well two. For one thing, she chewed … Hands, toys, even books. House could stomach all kinds of really disgusting things, but watching that girl always made him think of Typhoid Mary. The other was that she tended to dirty her diaper just as Amy was leaving with the others and if he smelled it he felt compelled to change it. So, House stay near enough to watch but far enough away to avoid the stench. That meant he needed to be prepared to lunge for the toy at a moments notice. To make matters worse, Claire had figured out the game. She would watch for House to turn away before she made her move.

On this occasion, House decided to try a new battle plan. He positioned himself slightly behind Claire and out of her peripheral vision and pretended to focus all of his attention on Buddy. He started by trying to grab Buddy around the middle with the hook of his cane. Buddy loved this game because he got to run but always stayed close enough to House so that he could be hooked. This was a game that he only played with Buddy and only during this time of day. House invented it shortly after he tried to take the toddlers to class and lost Buddy literally right out of the gate! House wanted Buddy to always want to stay within hook's reach after that. As Buddy took a lap and House reached to grab him, Claire saw her chance. She turned and smiled at House, then lifted the box of blocks above her head and started to turn it over. Reflexively, House tried to grab the box but rather than using his free hand, he used the cane and sent the box soaring across the room. Had it been a baseball game, he would have scored a home run! Blocks scattered everywhere and Claire squealed with delight. Buddy stood dumbfounded as blocks rained down around him. Fortunately, all of the blocks missed him and nothing was broken.

House looked at the mess and ground his teeth. Why was it that he could solve the most difficult cases that came his way, but he couldn't manage ten minutes with a couple of twenty month olds. If there were a God, House thought to himself, this would be God's way of keeping him humble. But since in his worldview, there was no God, there was no way to avoid the realization that House was just inept when it came to people under three feet tall!

Then he smiled his "I've got it!" smile.

It had nothing to do with the babies.

It had nothing to do with the blocks scattered on the floor.

His sense of humor was coming to his rescue once again.

He had diagnosed Claire. She had Dropsie. Now they call it edema, but the old-fashioned term fit. The kid was definitely full of it.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 In which Evil and Cunning are Defined **_

House knew that Cuddy would be in the classroom to evaluate his performance at the daycare. He wasn't supposed to know but, as usual, he knew anyway. He had his ways! He grinned to himself and relished his cleverness. He hoped Amy had a messy craft planned. Maybe he could…… He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Jimmy…. I'm a little concerned about Amy. She hasn't been herself in the classroom lately and I think she has something on her mind."

"Wilson, no this isn't some joke. Cuddy is going to be in there today. Do you really think that I would want to be left defenseless with those little monsters, Cuddy in the room, and no backup? That would be insane."

"Look, if Cuddy is there with me then you can talk to Amy and I won't be left all alone"

"No, I don't think it can wait and I think you should let her think that it's you who needs to talk. She is really devoted to her job and I don't think normal circumstances would pull her away from the classroom."

"Yes, I know this is out of character for me, but shouldn't that tell you how bad this could be."

"Look, I just don't want you to regret that you didn't help when you could have." House was beginning to think this wasn't going to work

"Fine, you just stay out of it. She's a nice girl. A little young for my taste but maybe I can ask her out and get her to snuggle up to Uncle Greg and tell him all about it. In return, maybe she'll let me grab a little a$$! Never mind, I'll take care of it myself. Can't imagine why I bothered you…..

House let Wilson call back twice before he answered the phone.

"What? Forget it. I'll manage….. No, really! .....Well, if you insist…. Look, Wilson, don't jerk me around like that, again. I'm too old to get my hopes up like that and then get them dashed."

"It's not like she's jailbait! Fine, I'll page you when Cuddy arrives and then you can send for Amy."

This time, when House disconnected, an evil smile spread across his face.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 In which House Gives Things a Hand **_

House walked into the classroom in rare form. He was happy. He was excited. He was going to have fun with Cuddy today and wanted to make sure that it was memorable for her, too! He didn't know what Amy had planned for a craft, but since the beginning of March, the theme had been Spring and growing. Imagine his joy when he spied the craft table and saw shallow trays of green paint! Oh, if his plan worked, this would be a day to remember!

House walked over to the table. On it he saw the trays of green paint and sponges in the shapes of hearts and long narrow, slightly curves triangles. From the completed sample, it was obvious that the triangles were meant to be stems and the hearts would form the leaves of a shamrock. Just the thing! Interesting! Amy heard House produce an evil cackle as she entered the room with a few damp sponges and white paper.

"I hope whatever that was about is not related to this classroom," said Amy.

"No, not directly, no small children will be hurt in the making of this scenario," was his reply.

"Glad to hear it. Are you ready for your visit from Dr. Cuddy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I feel like I'm auditioning to be her babydaddy."

"Are you?"

"Are you going to stop asking inane questions and tell me what the plan is for the morning? Never mind. I'll figure it out. I always do." As House was saying this he spied an extra tray. "I'm just going to fill one more tray with paint in case we run out. I wouldn't want to try to refill a tray with my back turned while the rugrats had messy hands."

"Good idea, House. I'm sorry if I got too personal a moment ago. I was just making conversation."

"Sure you're not related to Jimmy? I can usually hear him caring all the way across the hospital.

Amy laughed. "Yep that sounds like him! I find it hard to believe that you and Jimmy are friends. You seem to be polar opposites."

House was relieved when the children started arriving. It was going to be a busy day! All of the toddlers (the only thing in the world that scared House was a room full of toddlers) and all of the older kids were there. Cuddy liked the _idea _of kids now she would get to _experience _them! Just then, Cuddy walked into the classroom.

"Look children," House said as she entered the room, "Miss Lisa has come to play with us today! She wants to see if I know how to behave myself!"

The children looked at Dr. Cuddy.

"Oh, Mr. Greg!" said Sheila. She clearly thought he was being silly.

"She's some looker Mr. Greg. Is she your girlfriend?" inquired Jackie.

"No, Jackie, she's my boss, so make me look good, okay?

"You got it, Mr. Greg," Jackie responded with a thumbs up, "She's awful pretty. She ought to be your girlfriend"

"I'll keep that in mind, Jackie, next time I need a new girlfriend."

Jackie ran off to play with Sheila and House walked Cuddy over to Amy. Amy, who was sitting at the craft table with a few of the kids, looked up at Cuddy and smiled.

"Make yourself at home, Dr. Cuddy!" said Amy. "I hope you can do what you need to do without the kids bothering you too much."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Amy. I'll just take a few notes and get out of your hair"

"Stay as long as you like. The children really love visitors. They'll miss Greg when he's gone. I would hire him if I could." Amy said with a grin.

During this short discussion, House paged Wilson as planned. Amy was hesitant to leave the classroom, but House and Cuddy assured her that they could stay with the kids until she got back.

"Amy, you have a doc and a half to watch the kids they will be fine!" said House.

"A doc and a half?" queried Amy.

"Haven't you heard the saying?" replied House. "Those who can't do are administrators?"

Amy laughed and relaxed a little. And after swatting at House, Cuddy agreed that they would be just fine. So, with much reluctance, Amy went to Wilson's office leaving Cuddy and House to hold down the fort until her return.

"It looks like it's a good thing you wore a "G-rated" dress, today; although I admit, I will miss seeing the girls!"

"Hou -!"

"Not in front of the children, darling, I'm Mr. Greg, remember?"

The way House said that statement made Cuddy's stomach do a flip. There was none of the usual sarcasm in his tone of voice, so it sounded like he meant it as an endearment. When she looked at him, he gave a slight smile, and a slight nod. He noticed that as she looked around the room, Cuddy looked a little overwhelmed.

"Greg, they look like so many ants in an anthill!"

"In order to keep my perspective, I prefer to think of it as herding cats. Ants are organized." House continued, "You'll do fine. I'll take the craft table to start. You watch the others. Keep as many of the kids in sight as possible. They are good kids and won't be a problem. The toddlers are still mostly uncivilized though, so keep a close eye on them."

House kept things moving at the craft table. As needed, he would clear off a spot and make room for another child. Jackie had just finished and had called Cuddy over to see her work. Probably, due to her ridiculous heels, Cuddy took the opportunity to put her hands on the child-sized table to rest her back a bit.

"Miss Lisa, while you're resting here, I'm going to stretch my leg a bit, if you don't mind."

Lisa looked at house thankfully and nodded.

As House passed the extra tray filled with green paint, he carefully dipped the palms of both hands into it and made sure they wouldn't drip. He then lined himself up with Cuddy. While admiring a block tower that Alex and Henry had made, he placed his hands behind his back, palms outward and gently backed into his target. It took all his willpower not to squeeze!

"Excuse me Miss Lisa," House said with sincerity, "I wasn't watching where I was going." When House turned around to look at his handiwork, there were two perfect hand prints on Lisa's bottom! It did House good to see it!

"Miss Lisa, you got paint on your dress," said Jackie.

"That's alright, honey," replied Cuddy. "I'm sure it will wash out. Accidents happen!"

Fortunately, Jackie let the subject drop and it didn't come up again.

Amy walked into the classroom with at bemused expression on her face. She started to say something but House caught her eye and just barely shook his head. "Later" he mouthed.

As she put on a smile, Amy exclaimed, "I'm back! How did everything go?

"Just fine," Lisa responded, "I was happy to help. You know, I had no idea how much work this is!"

"Well we don't always have such busy days, but today is our busy day of the week"

As Amy took the older kids to class, Lisa stayed with House and the toddlers. House hobbled around cleaning up the craft table and spread the completed work on a shelf out of the toddlers reach. All that was left on the table was a paint tray and white paper. Buddy and Chance sat down at the table and stared at the paint. House grabbed a piece of paper and used one of his fingers dipped in paint to draw little pictures.

He drew a shamrock and said, "Shamrock"

He drew a tree. "Tree"

A flower "Flower"

A House "House"

A little voice piped up "Dam Houf!"

Another said, "Houth, dat Bathurd!"

House smirked and Cuddy laughed out loud!

"Do you know who their parents are?" Cuddy asked.

"No, I don't want my impressions of these kids affected by what I might think of their parents."

House put a paper in front of each boy and helped them make a fist and put their index finger in the paint. Both boys imitated what they had seen House do, dragging their fingers across the papers and "drawing." When the paint had run out, House used a wipe to get the rest of the paint off of the boy's fingers and helped them hop down out of their chairs.

After the table was cleared, House grabbed his cane and sat back down. Buddy ran a lap and House hooked him with his cane as the boy giggled with glee. After he was unhooked, Buddy gave House a hug and House hugged Buddy back.

"House!"

"**Not** in front of the children, dear!" House said yet again with more force but with none of his Housian sarcasm.

"But you hugged him back!"

"It was what it was – no strings! I hugged back. No mystery here."

"You never hug your patients."

"I fix – they hug. If I didn't fix them they wouldn't hug. Strings.

This boy hugged me spontaneously; I wouldn't steal his joy by refusing to reciprocate. I won't be the one to make him feel unworthy and unloved."

Cuddy was speechless. She felt like she had just been handed a tiny sliver of House's childhood. It made her sad to think that throughout his life he had felt unworthy and unloved. No wonder House was bitter and held everyone at arm's length. Even with his limp and cane, House looked anything bur fragile, but on the inside maybe he was.

Cuddy gently put her hand on House's back as she turned to leave.

"I had a really good time this morning. Do you think Amy will let me come back again?"

"You're the boss. You can tell her you're coming"

"I just don't want her to think I'm spying on her."

"We both know that you would be spying on me!" House said with a silly grin. "You just can't get enough of me"

Lisa headed out of the room and House got another good look at the "Handy-work" on the back of her dress.

"Cuddy!" called House. "You do have some paint on the back of your dress!"

"I'm not worried. It'll wash!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24 In Which House gets by on his Boyish Smile and Charming Good Looks**_

House knew that he would be in trouble with Cuddy, but it had been worth it to see "his mark" on her. He derived a great deal of pleasure knowing that those people who would see the handprints would know that they were his. No one else they knew would have the gall to do it to the Dean of Medicine.

He chuckled at the picture in his mind of Cuddy walking down the halls of the hospital with his hands on her a$$. Who would be the first to comment? Probably Wilson. He couldn't let this go and let it run its course. He would need to _save_ Cuddy from that evil, lecherous Dr. House. House really did love her; he just knew that he wasn't really good for her. She was good for him but to be involved in his life she paid a very high price. As far as House was concerned, that was enough thinking of such things. It was on to step two.

Her receptionist was away from her desk so without the requisite interrogation, House entered Cuddy's office with a mixture of giddiness and trepidation. So far things were very quiet. A couple of hours had passed since House had decorated her dress and he was sure that he was going to get a "dressing down" that had nothing to do with the striptease that he had once envisioned receiving from Cuddy.

As House looked around he saw the dress draped across a chair. That dress would make some souvenir! Could he snag it without being caught was the question? Where was she? Not here – that was obvious. House walked over to the dress and picked it up. As he turned to leave he heard the dragon lady growling from deep in her lair.

"HOUSE!!!!!!" the dragon roared, "Take your hands off my dress!!!"

"That's what I was about to do Mistress!" House replied, almost contritely. "I realized the error of my ways as soon as I performed the heinous act and was collecting the dress to take it to the cleaners. What I did this morning was wrong and impulsive and a really bad example for the children. I've learned my lesson. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." House completed his pretty speech by looking utterly downcast and humbled.

"Bull$hit! That was a well thought out plan and you know it! Was Amy in on it?"

"No, I convinced Wilson to page her by convincing him that she was troubled by something and needed to talk. You know Wilson, he couldn't resist. He didn't know about what I was planning, either. They were innocent flies caught in my web of deception, poor things." House still sounded contrite but the gleam was back in his eyes.

Cuddy knew she ought to be furious with House and on some level she was, but that look of devilment on his face was somehow endearing and she relished the little boy look that went with it! She _**had **_to stay mad! That dress had cost plenty.

"House, you're right, you need to get the dress cleaned for me and if it's ruined you will replace it."

"Yes Mistress, that is more than fair. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I'm extending your time at the daycare. You need to learn how to be a good example and clearly you are the most poorly behaved child there. I don't know why Amy is willing to keep you around!"

That was Cuddy's story and she would stick to it. In reality, it hadn't taken her long to realize that these kids were good medicine for House. They fed him in a way no adult could by loving and trusting him unconditionally.

"She likes my big stick – uh cane?"

"She likes the free help."

"Oh. Well, I'd better get back to work. My boss is a tyrant and if I don't get my work done the consequences could be deadly."

Cuddy laughed, "I'd like you to introduce me to that boss because I have an employee that's incorrigible and I could use some advice."

"I'll see what I can arrange, O Terrible One!"

With that, House snagged the dress with his cane, tossed the dress over his shoulder (making sure the hand prints were clearly visible) and left Cuddy's office.

Cuddy chuckled to herself. It was almost worth the cost of the dress to see House so pleased with himself. So often, even went thing turned out well, he kicked himself for all the mistakes he had made along the way to a diagnosis, stealing from himself the satisfaction of solving the case. She sure didn't want the pranks to turn into a habit, but she was going to let him have this one.

It suddenly occurred to Lisa that maybe, in just a small way, she like being claimed by House in such a bold way. Most guys would have just asked her to go steady or given her a ring, though!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the evening, as Cuddy pulled out of the parking lot, she glanced in the rearview mirror of her car to catch a last glimpse of the hospital that she thought of as hers. To her amazement, next to the American Flag where the flag of New Jersey normally flew, was her dress boldly displaying House's hand prints, gaily flapping in the breeze!

"HOUSE!!!!!"


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25 In Which House is the Hero of the Day **_

House was in his office without a case and had hoped Cuddy wouldn't notice his absence from the clinic. He had managed to stay out of sight all morning but knew his luck was running out. He could hear her heels tapping out their familiar rhythm on the tile floor of the hallway as she headed toward his office. Quickly, he stashed his PSP, and pulled out the medical journal that he kept nearby for such occasions.

"House," Cuddy bellowed, as she entered his office. "Where have you been all morning? It's a madhouse in the Clinic!"

"There's a mad House in my office, too, now that you've broken my concentration!" he replied with a smirk.

"For years, I've seen that same medical journal every time you want me to think you're busy! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Just as House opened his mouth to reply, his phone rang. It will never be known whether it was the grace of God or dumb luck that saved the doctor that day but thanks to the phone, House's life was spared.

"Wrong number!" House said to the voice on the other end of the phone. "What? Who? …For how long? I'll be right there!" House's concern was written all over his face. "Cuddy, I've got an emergency in the daycare, I've got to run." House grabbed his cane and headed through his office door at a pace that he rarely used. I'll call if we need any help"

"House…," Cuddy called after him, "is this a joke?"

The last words out of his mouth, as the elevator doors closed were, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

House smiled a bit as he rode down in the elevator. It wasn't that there wasn't an emergency in the daycare; it was just not medical in nature. Cuddy didn't need to know that though. Let her think in terms of gushing blood, or pus, or vomit or whatever his response to the call conjured in her mind if it would save him from the clinic! He didn't really care! He could just picture her look of concern, it was so …. "Ding!"

House walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the daycare. As he went through the double doors he, could hear the reason that he had been called from his office.

"Mifur Geg!" and "Hout!" echoed hysterically down the hallway. Yep! That was his name alright! Buddy apparently thought that only House could fix his problem and only House would be allowed to try!

It didn't take long for House to locate Buddy, thanks to all of the noise emanating from the small boy. Once he saw the problem, the doctor realized exactly why Buddy thought only House could solve his problem. Lodged on the ledge of where a ceiling tile should be was Buddy's little stuffed kitty. It had landed in such a way that it appeared to be peering into the classroom from above.

Buddy looked up as House entered the room.

"Mifur Geg!" Buddy shouted as ran to him. "Hook kitty out!" House used the hook of his cane to pull the stuffed animal from its perch, caught it and handed it to Buddy. The poor child was so stressed and exhausted that the relief brought on a fresh round of tears. House gathered the baby into his arms and allowed him to bury his head into House's neck as he sobbed.

As House waited for Buddy to calm himself, he scanned the room looking for a place to perch himself. The room looked as though it doubled as a music therapy room when it wasn't being used for naps. One wall was covered with cabinets and shelves filled with rhythm instruments. Shakers, drums of all sizes, tambourines, claves and more were all visible in clear plastic bins. House itched to open cabinet doors to see what treasures lay within. In another corner was the hospital's large black grand piano. He was surprised to think that it would be kept in a room that was regularly filled with small children. An upright piano that House was also familiar with stood next to the grand piano. He had played duets with a brilliant savant on that very piano. There was a large music system on one wall and House suggested to Amy that lullaby music might be in order.

Unfortunately, not just Buddy was crying. House didn't know if it was exhaustion or just orneriness but most of the children that were sitting on cots were crying. Amy shook her head and replied that there was no electricity going into the room. House figured that the tile was missing in order to make repairs. He realized also that there were no lights on either, another clue that things were probably not as they normally should be. House hugged the now sniffling Buddy tightly before laying him, and his kitty, on his cot. He pulled Buddy's blanket out from under him and then covered the boy with it. Buddy looked as though he would cry again but a look and a funny face from House made him think better of the idea.

House looked at the madness that surrounded him and considered bolting. What he had to look forward to in the Clinic made this look very appealing, though. House MD could do "good" here. He could pat sleepy heads (while checking for fevers, of course). He could check for safety issues (a child might fall three whole inches from his cot and get a concussion). He could test hearing (yes, that was it). So House unbuttoned his sleeves, rolled them up, and went to work. He decided to pull out the big guns so he pulled the cover off of the Grand piano and adjusted the bench as he sat down. He started with a little Mozart - _Twelve Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, Maman."_ He had never learned all twelve variations, just the ones he liked best. He smiled as he heard some of the older ones sing along:

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky!

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!"

As he had hoped, when he started the first variation things became very quiet. They were all taken aback that their little song had suddenly become very fancy. House smirked to think that the French poem that he was playing the variations on went:

Ah! I shall tell you, mum, what causes my torment.  
Papa wants me to reason  
Like an adult.  
I say that candy  
Is better than being right.

House had always felt strongly that being right was better because once the candy was gone, it was gone. Knowing that you are right can last forever! He had argued it with a French teacher in class and she had told him to keep his ideas to himself and just translate. A few variations later, the children were relaxing into the music. House used the damper pedal to quiet the music and moved into a tune that he had heard in the classroom on a Raffi CD. This _Goodnight Irene_ wasn't the bar song that he was familiar with but the kids seemed to like it okay.

Foxes sleep in the forest,

Lions sleep in their dens,

Goats sleep on the mountainside

And piggies sleep in pens.

Whales sleep in the ocean,

Zebras sleep on land,

Hippos sleep by the riverside,

And camels sleep on sand.

Irene goodnight, Irene goodnight

Goodnight Irene, Goodnight Irene

I'll see you in my dreams.

Coyote sleeps in the canyon,

A birdie sleeps in a tree,

And when it's time for me to rest,

My bed's the best for me.

Irene goodnight, Irene goodnight

Goodnight Irene, Goodnight Irene

I'll see you in my dreams.

Goodnight Irene, Goodnight Irene

I'll see you in my room.

Many of the children were asleep by now and they all were relaxing, so House now played for himself. He had completely forgotten that there were teachers in the room rubbing backs and listening as well. All of them knew he was the crabby doc that had the reputation for being nasty and a few of them knew he could play piano but none of them would have believed, unless they had seen it, the kind, gentle man they had witnessed today. Because he had remembered the savant earlier, House played the piece he had written in high school that had later been finished by his patient. He played the piece he played when he thought of Cuddy. _**Cuddy**_. Her name brought him back to reality. _Where was he?_ He was at the daycare, in the hospital, avoiding Cuddy. If he was avoiding Cuddy, why then, was she standing beside the piano smiling at him? Damn. Caught. Clinic. Well, it was nice while it lasted!

"House, that last piece you played was nice," said Cuddy. "Between the Jewish part and the way we joke about you can't always get what you want, it felt kind of like it was about me…but that would be silly, right? Who would write a song about me?"

"No one in their right mind!" snarked House. The familiar House was back and the spell was broken. House looked around and realized that he hadn't really been needed in the daycare for quite some time. Everyone was asleep or quiet and the teachers were all taking their turns at getting their breaks. House wondered how long Cuddy had been at the daycare spying on him.

"Have you been spying long?" growled House.

"I wasn't spying! Good Lord, I was standing right by you through most of your piano playing. I wish I could have heard what you were thinking. Your face went through so many emotions as you played; you were really in your own world"

"Don't you mean my own _little_ world?"

"Your world is anything but little, House," replied Cuddy. "Self-centered? Yes. Little? No. As for the self-centered, I'm beginning to think that's an act."

"Okay, then, how long have you been here?"

"I came down right behind you. I felt like I needed to be sure that everything in my hospital was under control."

"Did I pass or will I need some Cutty Sark to soften the Cuddy snark?"

"Very clever, House," how long have you been waiting to share that one with me?"

"Since I looked up from the piano and saw you smiling down at me. I hate it when you look as though you've seen into my soul."

"House, I haven't a light bright enough to see into that dark, dark place."

"If its any consolation, you lighten it a bit" he replied. "That is, when you let me out of clinic duty. Care to shed some light?"

As House left the daycare with Cuddy, He nudged her with his elbow.

"This isn't going to get out is it?"

Cuddy looked at him quizzically. "Out?"

"My reputation as the hospital's most terrifying and impatient doctor could be in terrible jeopardy if people found out that a crying two year old could send me on the run – toward him!" responded House .

Cuddy rolled her eyes and said, "No one would believe it if they heard it. I saw the whole thing and expect to wake up in a few minutes and realize that it was just a dream!"

"In that case, I'll just tiptoe to my office. I wouldn't want to wake the boss. She might come looking for me" With that, House got onto the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. As the door was closing, House smiled at Cuddy and put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't wake m- the baby!"


	26. Chapter 26

**_Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! _**

**_I was asked "Where's the Huddy?" Well, it isn't real blatant, but I choose to believe that Huddy permeates the entire story. House has decided to be a part of the daycare not just because Cuddy is making him, but because he wants to become a man that he considers to be worthy of her affections. He knows that having a family is important to her, so he is attempting to demonstrate through his work at the daycare that he is willing to "step up" and do what it takes to make that happen for her. He is still an 8 year old in a 50 year old body, so he will continue to be mischievous and obnoxious, but His heart is in the right place even if his damaged psyche prevents him from showing it most of the time. _**

**_As always, I don't own House, but if I did, after this chapter I might be inclined to put him on the market! He's actually David Shore's problem!_**

_**Chapter 26 In Which House takes Aim**_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning! The sky couldn't get any bluer. The sun couldn't get any sunnier. House was as happy as he ever got. This was the day of the PPTH Annual Picnic and Easter Egg Hunt. On the surface it would seem that this wasn't the sort of activity that Gregory House M.D. would appreciate; but he did - he _**really **_did! The weather forecast told the whole story. It was the first day this spring that the temperature would hit 80. Jackets would be absent from the scene and shorts would be the attire for the day. Normally, the women of PPTH wore scrubs or other clothing that did nothing for the feminine physique, but today things would be different. For a man who enjoyed tit$ and a$$ as much as Dr. House, this would be like hitting the jackpot! He considered himself a connoisseur of such beauty, but after the long winter he was out of practice and thought this would an opportunity to "brush up" on his skills."

House arrived at the picnic and found Cuddy, Wilson and all of the ducklings, past and present, sitting close together. Lunch was already being served and Wilson was getting up to get in the line for food.

Always one to be considerate and thoughtful Wilson asked, "House, would you like me to bring you a plate?"

"Not without food on it," snarked House.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Of course, House, for you, food."

House really did appreciate the offer. The ground was rough and the place was crawling with people. He had never seen a crowd like this. The sights were better than expected. Tank tops were the order of the day and cleavage and bouncing things were running rampant. Cuddy, who always pushed the boundaries when it came to cleavage, did not disappoint! House caught her eye, looked down at her cleavage, wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at her. The twinkle in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by House! It was enough to make him think that she had dressed just for him! Wilson returned to the table balancing two plates.

"Thanks Wilson," said House. "You may have saved my dignity." Cuddy reached across the table and felt House's forehead for a temperature. Such kindness on House's part was just not natural. House enjoyed the view as she reached across the table and she realized that, yes, he was feeling just fine. As she sat back down, she noticed the deviled egg on House's plate.

"Oh, deviled eggs!" she exclaimed. I've got to get one!"

"Sorry, Lisa," said Wilson, "House got the last one."

Cuddy looked at House as pitifully as she could. "Please, Greg, let me have it."

With that request, House put the egg on a plastic spoon and launched it. It landed with a very satisfying "splat" and lodged snugly in Cuddy's buxom bosom.

With a smile, House apologized, "Cuddy, I'm sooo sorry! Let me help you clean that up!"

"You wish!" She retorted.

"Yeah, I really do!"

At that point, Cuddy launched a spoonful of potato salad at House! Expecting retaliation, House ducked and the potato salad hit the back of Chase's head and slid down into the collar of his shirt.

Chase slowly turned around and saw Cuddy and Cameron sitting side by side. Cuddy looked amazed and Cameron looked, well, guilty! Chase, read the situation rapidly and assailed Cameron with baked beans.

House sat quietly, enjoying the mayhem that surrounded him. Upon arrival at the picnic, everyone had received squirt guns. House, at once, discovered a use for which they had not been intended. Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, ketchup and mustard appeared on Wilson's t-shirt. Wilson looked around trying to determine the source of the mischief.

Foreman had seen the whole thing and was smiling, causing Wilson to come to the wrong conclusion. Wilson knew war when he saw it and for some reason decided that he might as well join the fray. All that was left on his plate was some macaroni salad. Wilson picked up his plate and made like he was headed for the trashcan. When he got to Foreman though, he lost his grip on his plate and it landed in Foreman's lap.

As Wilson walked away from the scene of the crime, Thirteen arrived appearing for all the world like the culprit. Without thinking, much, Foreman launched his cherry pie at her exclaiming "So there!" At that moment Thirteen's occasionally present Huntington's took control and her arm knocked Taub's drink into his lap. Taub jumped up in shock, causing him to shove Kutner from behind. Kutner's plate was tossed far and wide and at that point there was no way to keep track of the mayhem.

House sat quietly, completely unscathed and enjoyed the show going on around him. Occasionally, He would shoot some ketchup or mustard at some unsuspecting schmuck, but they never would find the source of the attack.

Eventually, the food ran out and people started to settle down and clean up as best they could. It was mostly a hopeless task, though, and everyone knew it.

During the chaos, House had realized that a few of his "little friends" had accompanied their parents to the picnic. They hadn't noticed him yet and so he had been able to keep his anonymity. That is until Jackie and Sheila saw him!

"Oh Mr. Greg!" exclaimed Sheila, "This place is a mess!"

"My mama won't let me play with my food" said Jackie sadly, "but when I'm a grownup I'm really gonna make a mess like this one!"

"I'm sure your mother will be very proud, Jackie," replied House. "You girls had better find your moms before they start to worry"

"Bye, Mr. Greg" said the girls as they ran off.

House and Cuddy made eye contact. "You may get found out today," said Cuddy. "Most of the kids from the daycare are here."

"I guess it was bound to happen sometime."

"Wait," said Kutner, "Do you have a secret life here at the hospital?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" snarked House. "Cuddy put me in the daycare to punish me and it turns out that the kids are pretty interesting.

"I don't want it to get out that I spend time down there, though, so don't broadcast it. The staff won't fear me any more if they find out that I'm under the spell of the five and under club."

"You've got that right," said Chase.

"I think it's sweet," commented Cameron.

"Gag me," House replied with a hint of distain in his voice. "These kids are anything but sweet. They are trouble. They cry. They smell bad. They ask questions all the time and they think my life's work is to entertain them. They aren't boring though, I'll give them that.

"What!?!" snarked House, as he saw Cuddy smiling at him.

"I've seen you with them and you love it! You are wrapped around their little fingers!" she responded. "Don't deny it!"

"If I don't give them what they want they make these terrible noises and all this stuff pours out of all of their facial orifices!" House whined.

"They sound like kindred spirits if you asked me!" said Taub.

"I didn't."

Just then, Buddy arrived on the scene. "Mifur Geg!" he shouted as he launched himself at House! House skillfully maneuvered his leg out of harm's way. Unconsciously, House hugged the little boy as he caught him.

No one at the table missed it.

"Hey, little guy! Where are your folks? You can't just run off, you know?"

Buddy grabbed House's cane. "Hook!"

"I hook you to keep you from running off. I think your parents could use one."

As if on cue, a frantic scream came from behind House. "Buddy!" shrieked his mother.

"House, you ba$tard! What are you doing with my boy?" bellowed Buddy's father, a pharmacist with whom House had had multiple run-ins.

"Your boy came to me," responded House calmly. "I was about to send out a search party to look for you."

Buddy held up House's cane, "Hook!"

"Did he hurt you with that, Son?"

Buddy just giggled and grabbed House tighter around the neck. "Mifur Geg! Mine fwind! He get Kitty hout!"

"I can't understand a word he's saying" said his father, "If it has to do with you, though House, it can't be good."

"Would you look at your son?" Buddy's mom had finally found her voice. "He seems to think that Dr. House is his friend."

"He doesn't know House then." When his father tried to grab Buddy, Buddy refused to let go of House. "Mine!"

House cast his gaze toward Cuddy, who jumped up to intervene.

"Dr. House has been to the daycare a few times at my request," Cuddy told the irate father. "Buddy has taken quite a liking to him since he pulled, his stuffed animal out of the ceiling not long ago. Trust me; House would never do anything to harm your son. You have my word."

"Dwink!" said Buddy to his mom. Buddy's mom handed the cup of chocolate milk that she had been holding to him. "Taste!" With that, Buddy emptied the cup down Houses beard, neck and shirt.

"Thanks, Buddy," said House.

"Oh, Dr. House, I'm so sorry" said Buddy's mom as she grabbed him from House's arms. Really, I'm terribly sorry!

"O, O, padedeedos" sang Buddy just the way House had taught him!

"All's forgiven," said House to Buddy and his mom.

House heard Cuddy say "he finally got what he deserves," as he watched Buddy and his family walk away. At the same moment, Buddy's mom swatted her husband on the arm and said, "Dr House is a very nice man, why can't you be nice like that!"

Wilson choked on his iced tea.


	27. Chapter 27

_**House belongs to Fox and David Shore. The kids? Well, they're all mine...on loan from the Daycare!**_

**_Chapter 27 In Which House Discovers that He's a Very Popular Guy _**

After the meal and the chaos were cleaned up and House had changed his wet shirt, the docs moved away from the tables and were relaxing in lawn chairs. A children's area had been roped off for crafts and games and House seemed to be very interested in what was going on over there. He saw Alex and Henry, Claire, Sheila and Sara, and a few of the other children from the daycare.

It was Henry and Alex who spied House sitting and watching them and they ran over to greet him.

"Hi Mr. Greg!" exclaimed Alex, "Wanna come play with Henry and me?"

"They got more Legos than you've EVER seen over there!" added Henry.

"I guess I can come over for a minute and see what you've made," responded House.

Once House stood, Henry handed him his cane and Alex grabbed his chair. Henry held House's hand as they walked. The ducklings shook their heads at the sight of the tall man and devoted little boys walking away from them.

"He always did like them best" said Kutner with a smirk.

"It's like they're drawn to him," said Cameron. "It's really sweet. He'd make a great dad"

"He's old enough to be their granddad" responded Taub.

"He's a four year old himself," said Chase. "They like him because he's one of them."

"Yeah, but they're cute and nice," snarked Thirteen. "He's gimpy and evil, so where's the connection?"

Forman answered Thirteen. "It's the immaturity factor. The sad thing is, in a few years they will have begun to grow up and he'll be the same old House."

"You should do so well" said Cuddy coming up from behind. "The man is brilliant. Don't you know how lucky you are to be working with him every day? Did you miss how many doctors wanted the positions he chose _you_ to fill? These kids sense what all of you are too blind to see. They like him because he cares about them. He cares about you, too, or you wouldn't be working for him. People like him don't suffer idiots well. If any of you have trouble with him, consider that statement carefully. He apparently doesn't have that trouble with any of these kids!" With that, Cuddy stalked off leaving the ducklings, past and present, staring after her in wide-eyed amazement at the intensity of her tirade.

House and the boys arrived at the Lego table to discover that both boys' creations had been destroyed.

"That okay!" said House, observing the boys' disappointed little faces. "This gives us the chance to build even more amazing inventions!"

For the rest of the afternoon, House spent his time with the children. As they came into the children's area, if they knew House, they immediately came to him to say "Hi." House greeted them all with a smile and a hug or a high five, depending on what the child initiated. If a child was having trouble with a craft, they wanted Mr. Greg to help - not Mom or Dad. Sheila and her mom were playing together and Sara was too little to participate yet. She came over to House and just sat in his lap until she fell asleep. Cuddy saw it and took a picture of the curly haired little girl asleep on House's chest. The sight made Cuddy's heart swell, though she couldn't say why. As House sat he enjoyed watching the activity around him. He saw little Claire moving aimlessly from one activity to another and wondered for a moment which adult in the crowd was her parent. When Sara's mom missed her, she was more that a little surprised to see her baby daughter asleep in House's arms. Sheila was quick to offer an explanation.

"Mr. Greg is at our school in the morning! He's our best friend because he will play with us. Jackie and I made him really pretty one day; and he had a tea party with Jackie and he rescued Buddy's kitty."

The girls' mother looked at House gratefully. "Since the girls' dad left, they've really missed him. Thank you for being a positive male influence in their lives." House looked up at the woman and smiled. He was touched to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"You have real nice girls here. You should be proud of them"

"Oh, I am, very proud!" She gently lifted Sara from House's arms and placed her in a stroller. Sara continued her peaceful slumbers.

Suddenly, there was a cry from the table where there were crayons and markers. House spied a cluster of people around a very small child.

"Help, I think she's choking!" someone screamed.

House quickly roused himself and thought he knew who he would find it the center of the crowd.

Sure enough, Claire's eyes were wide and she was turning blue. House grabbed her and performed the Heimlich on the baby. House could see as he looked into her mouth that she had inhaled a marker cap. The Heimlich had dislodged the cap but it had stopped against the roof of her mouth. House reached in with a finger, brought the cap forward and removed it from her mouth. He listened to the lifeless little girl's chest and was relieved to hear that her heart was still beating. He blew a couple of puffs of air into the baby's mouth and nose by covering them with his own mouth. The relief was palpable as Claire coughed and started to breath on her own again. House thought that he had never heard a sweeter sound than that of the little girl's frightened sobs. House looked around and there was no parent to be seen. House handed the little girl to someone with a familiar face so that he could get himself off of the ground. He was happy to receive a hand up from a stranger and thanked him accordingly. House took Claire into his arms again and went back to his chair. He asked that someone notify security about the missing parents as he hugged her tightly and tried to soothe her. "Little girl, you aged me ten years in five minutes. It's not nice to frighten Mr. Greg!"

Claire looked up at House with understanding in her eyes. "Sorry" she said in her little voice.

"Only put food in your mouth, okay?"

"'Kay" was all she said in response. House hoped that she could begin to understand the danger that she had been in and would think twice about what she put into her mouth.

Claire wrapped her arms around Mr. Greg's neck and put her head on his shoulder, while House held her close and waited for her idiot parents.

Before long, a terrified looking woman and an equally terrified looking man ran up to House. The woman spoke first.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby! I can't believe this happened. My husband thought that I had taken Claire home with me and I thought he had her. When we got home and discovered that she was all alone at the picnic…" The woman broke into hysterical sobs as her husband lifted Claire out of House's arms saying, "I'm so sorry, baby, Daddy didn't mean to leave you here." Claire looked mystified at the uproar. She never realized that she was lost.

After introductions were made, and Claire's parents were told of Claire's choking episode, Claire's father said, "House, how can I ever thank you enough for saving my baby?"

"Just keep her safe" replied House.

Suddenly House was tired; more tired than he could remember being in a very long time. Leaning heavily on his cane, he stood up and headed back toward where he had last seen Cuddy and Wilson. The doctors stood simultaneously as they saw House approach them, He look to them like he could fall asleep even as he walked. They stood up and went to meet him. Cuddy grabbed his arm and Wilson took the chair. House, for once, was glad for the help and leaned into Cuddy.

"You look like He11, House, what happened" asked Wilson, with concern showing in his voice.

"A baby choked and she might have died if I hadn't been keeping an eye on her. I know her from the daycare and she can't keep stuff out of her mouth. Today she sucked down a marker lid." He continued on and told them about the missing parents. "I don't know how parents do it," he said to himself wearily.

Cuddy offered to drive House home and he willingly accepted. Wilson followed with House's bike.

"You amaze me with those kids, House" Cuddy said quietly, in case he was asleep.

"Now that I know them, I feel responsible for them. I've never been a parent but I'm suddenly like the old woman in the nursery rhyme who had all those kids!"

"I'm too old, now, but I think I might have made an okay dad." House continued on without thinking. His exhaustion had lowered his defenses and he was voicing things that normally he would never say out loud.

"I'm sure you would," responded Cuddy.

The next thing Cuddy heard from House was the sounds of gentle snoring.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A little Huddy tonight!**_

_**Chapter 28 In which all of House's Dreams Come True **_

House arrived at work to find a note attached to his computer screen saying "Wedding in chapel 11:00. Dress nice. Wilson."

Cuddy arrived at work to find a note attached to her computer screen saying "Wedding in chapel at 11:00. Dress nice. Wilson."

They both assumed Cameron and Chase were pregnant and wanted to get honest before the birth of their child. House wondered if Cuddy was invited to the wedding and Cuddy wondered if House had been invited.

House hated the monkey suit but wasn't complaining since he owned it and it was ready to go. Cuddy had just purchased a new dress and had been anxious to have a reason to wear it. They both arrived at chapel dressed and on time.

Once they got to the chapel they discovered the wedding was for them. Cuddy assumed House was doing an April Fools trick wasn't going to flee in terror. House assumed that Cuddy was doing an April Fools trick and wasn't gong to give her the satisfaction of watching him flee in terror

The Rabbi said a few of the traditional thing and then turned to the couple and said "this is your wedding, what are your vows to each other?"

House spoke first. "I vow never to change. I will continue to avoid clinic and work of all kinds. I will always check out your cleavage when you wear low cut blouses and watch your backside when you walk away. I'll make your eyes flash everyday because it turns me on when you're mad at me. I won't miss a day appreciating your beauty - never have, never will. I love you and I'm totally devoted to you. So don't make me regret it.

Not to be outdone, Cuddy replied, "I vow to forever be your boss. I will make you do clinic into your old age, which isn't far off. I will continue to support your outrageous ideas because they save lives. I will continue to wear low cut blouses and tight skirts because I know it turns you on. I don't know what my future will look like but with you in it; it will never be dull and will always be a rollercoaster. I really look forward the ride. I will love you as I always have – yes, all the way back to college when I pretended to need a tutor so I could spend time with you. So don't think so you can get rid of me because it just won't happen.

They exchanged simple gold rings, which Wilson passed to the Rabbi. Each person expected the other to say April fool's before the rings went on, but neither did. They each said "With this ring, I thee wed" and placed it on the other's finger. Next thing they knew the Rabbi was saying "You may kiss the bride" They looked deeply into each others eyes realizing that this whole ceremony may not have been a farce. If the other hadn't set up the ceremony, who did? Wilson? The ducklings? Was this for real? In the split second that it took to think these thoughts they decided they didn't care, the deed was done, it was for the best and far easier than all the planning that normally went into a wedding. They were in it for life now! They leaned it to kiss each other…

House felt himself being jostled. "Wilson stop, we're just getting to the good part!"

House opened his eyes to find himself in Cuddy's car. That's right. He had been to the picnic and Claire had choked. The wedding had all been a dream. Bummer. He shook his head in an attempt to reconnect with reality. He leaned in and gave Cuddy the kiss he had been planning to give her in his dream and hopped out of the car leaving Cuddy in stunned silence. "Where did that come from?" she wondered to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29 In Which House gets Shot**_

House was one of the subs for the day at the PPTH Employee's Daycare. He didn't have any current patients and the Daycare was desperate for manpower. The flu had been running rampant through the daycare and on this day nearly half of the staff was sick. Rather than being in just one room, House was functioning as a floater. He moved from room to room and helped as necessary. He made sure there were snacks in all the rooms, watched babies while other babies had their diapers changed, and generally kept himself available to do any task that might need doing.

As it neared lunch time he began to be concerned about coverage. Quite a few teachers went on their break while the children had lunch and House didn't know how in the world he was going to be able to open Lunchables, juice boxes and pouches, bags of chips, and any other wrapped items of food their parents saw fit to send for 30 kids. He would have the help of aide but she was a talker and not very efficient. While he was setting the tables with paper plates, napkins, and plastic spoons, he was approached by a teacher in the nursery and informed that she was sick and going home. House decided to call Cuddy and make sure she knew that things were grim at the daycare.

"Cuddy," House said when she answered her phone, "unless you are working on an emergency, get to the daycare now. We need to talk and I can't do what I need to do with a phone in my hand."

"I'll be right there, House. Do you need anything?"

"How about enough flu vaccine for about forty children and ten adults; with all the sickness running rampant, this daycare reminds me of the clinic!"

"We'll need the kids' files and the parents' signatures. I guess we could set up this afternoon and do the vaccinations as the kids leave this evening and as they arrive in the morning" responded Cuddy. "Do still need me?"

"Always. Yes, come help me with lunch and then get the ducklings to help set up a makeshift clinic at the daycare entry. This flu can still be active in May and we might prevent some cases of it if we can get the idiot parents to let us give their little darlings the vaccine. The teachers need it, too."

"Is there anything else?" Cuddy asked.

"Butterflies. In the top drawer of my desk are plastic butterflies. Bring them."

"I'll be right over!"

When Cuddy arrived in the Daycare lunch room, she saw House moving from child to child helping them get their lunches unpacked. She noticed that even the toddlers had been set up there. Normally, they ate in their classroom. House looked relieved to look up and find Cuddy there. She approached him and put a couple of the butterflies in his shirt pocket and the rest in his pants pocket. House leaned into her for just a second and smiled at Cuddy, letting her know that he appreciated this little taste of intimacy in the middle of his day.

Despite his painful leg, House moved quickly and efficiently among the kids. He joked with the older kids who were between five and six years old and chatted with the younger ones. The children who knew House well wanted him to sit with them. He declined since Cuddy looked as though she needed lots of help. Although he had set up the lunches for the toddlers as they arrived, they still needed lots of help. Many of them were just learning how to drink from a juice pouch and there were many spills. Cuddy was trying very hard to be patient, but she was quickly realizing that she should have worn her rain gear in order to keep herself clean.

Even though parents had included spoons the babies often used their fingers instead. Occasionally a child would get frustrated and shake the mess from their hands flinging pudding or soup or fruit juice onto anyone or anything in its path. Today, Sara got frustrated and sent the juice from her diced peaches flying everywhere. For the first time Claire thought it was funny and imitated the action using the juice from her fruit cocktail. Buddy had chocolate pudding and joined in the fun. Soon the toddler table was a riot of activity! If a child didn't have anything juicy to fling they settled for crackers, peas, carrots or anything else they could throw. It was Sara's squeal of glee at the chaos she had started that alerted House to the chaos at the toddler table.

He shouldn't have, but he laughed out loud at the sight of Cuddy covered with food. He couldn't see a place on her that was clean.

"Miss Lisa, you should learn how to use a napkin!" shouted House above the noise of the children. All of the kids looked over at Cuddy and burst into laughter.

"House, come help!" begged Cuddy as the food flew around her. "How do I make them stop?"

House whistled to get the toddlers attention and they all turned to look at him.

"Hey, no more throwing food and decorating Miss Lisa!" he exclaimed. "We don't throw food, we eat it!"

The kids calmed down immediately at the sound of House's suddenly gruff voice.

"Tell Miss Lisa you're sorry for getting her all messy."

Lots of little voices said, "Sorry, Miss Lisa"

"Now, after I clean up your mess, I'll have to clean up Miss Lisa, too!" With that, he looked at Cuddy and smiled.

"I think I can get myself cleaned up," responded Cuddy.

"It would be more fun if you had some help."

"Not a chance, you are enjoying this way too much," snarked Cuddy. "I'm beginning to think you put them up to this, but I can't see how."

House and Cuddy worked together to clean up the toddlers and their table. Cuddy commented that taking a hose to the mess would have been more efficient and House agreed, offering to hose her down as well.

When the mess was cleaned up and the children were on their way back to their classrooms, House and Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief. Cuddy told House goodbye as she headed for the showers. House offered his help but again she declined.

Later that afternoon, dressed in scrubs, Cuddy returned to the daycare to help oversee the flu vaccines that House would be encouraging (forcing) the parents to have their children receive.

"Look if any of those idiots…"

"…You mean parents…"

"Yeah, I just said that… give you a hard time about the shots, let me know and I'll talk to them."

"I don't think so, House" replied Cuddy. "You want them to get the shots, not pull their kids out of the daycare so I'll do the talking. You see to the kids"

"Ah Mom…"

Shortly thereafter, parents started arriving to collect their children. Cuddy would speak to the parent to get their consent before they went to get the child from the classroom and most parents consented readily.

The first child in line was Henry. He wasn't interested in getting a shot and was making his opinion of the ordeal known to everyone within earshot. House quickly approached the screaming and flailing child.

"Henry, look at me!" House commanded firmly. "This is to keep you from getting sick. Do you like to throw up?"

"No."

"Look, I'll get my shot first so you can see that it's not going to kill you and then you'll get your shot, okay?"

"NO!"

"Okay, one step at a time. You watch me get my shot."

"Alright."

House rolled up his sleeve and sat down in a chair. Okay, Dr Chase, let's show Henry how easy this is!"

"You got it!" said Chase.

House made a funny face and acted like he was going to scream but then he said a little "ow!" as the needle went into his arm.

"Hey! That wasn't so bad! Okay, your turn, Henry!" said House as he gathered the boy onto his lap. "Look in my pocket. What do you see?"

Henry looked into House shirt pocket and pulled out a colorful butterfly. "What's this for?"

"Take your arm out of your sleeve and I'll show you." Curiosity got the better of Henry and he consented. "Try to balance the butterfly on your finger like this." House balanced the butterfly on the end of his finger. "It's tricky; do you think you can do it? Give it a try!" House placed the butterfly on the boy's finger and while Henry was busy balancing it, Chase administered the vaccine. Henry's eyes opened in surprise but he didn't make a sound.

"I did it Mr. Greg!"

"You sure did! The shot wasn't too bad either, was it?"

Henry smiled a little smile. "You tricked me!"

"Yep, I did!"

"That was cool! Can I show Alex?"

"Sure!"

House distributed the butterflies to the ducklings saying, "I want them back, they're mine!"

The process went more smoothly that expected, thanks to House's butterfly trick. By the end of the evening, every child that had needed to be vaccinated was. House and Cuddy were tired but very glad that they had decided to initiate the project. The parents were happy to have been able to have their children receive the vaccine without making an extra trip to the doctor.

As they were leaving for the day, House turned to Cuddy and said, I think I liked the other outfit better. It showed more curves."

"Now it's trashed! Hold the memory close; I don't think you'll be seeing it again soon!" snarked Cuddy.

As she walked away, she turned and gave House that look he so enjoyed seeing.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30 In Which House gets a Taste of How Babies are Made**_

House was in the classroom observing the goings on. Some days the children wanted the adults in the classroom to be involved in their play. Other days, like today, the children were entertaining themselves. Normally, the kids would be playing but they were deep in discussion and it was very serious.

"My mama says she's gonna have a baby," announced Jackie.

"OOO, that's trouble!" exclaimed Sheila. "Sara got borned and she's been trouble ever since! Just look at her over there! She looks okay but her diapers are nasty"

Sara, hearing her name looked over at Sheila and smiled.

"NO poop! Claire!" she responded, pointing in Claire's direction. "Stinky!"

The older kids rolled their eyes and looked at Sheila as if to say she had their sympathy.

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "I wonder how that happens….."

"What," asked Alex?

"The babies, silly! Where do they come from?"

"Heaven" said Henry, with firm conviction.

"No way" said Sheila. "Only really good things come from heaven and Sara's okay, I guess, but not that good."

"Couldn't be heaven!" added Jorge. "The baby would bump his head on the ground when it landed and its brains would come out."

"Cool!" said Alex.

"Alex!!!" cried a chorus of little girls.

Corrie, a four year old child who had recently returned to the daycare, said, "When Mommy was going to get Kyle borned, Daddy said that Mommy had a bun in the oven. Then her tummy started getting bigger and bigger and then 'Pop!' out he came. So I think they get baked and the mommy eats it and gets bigger and then the baby is ready."

"How did she know it was ready to come out?" inquired Jackie.

"I think it got hot and was done!" Corrie continued. "Mommy's belly button popped out and Daddy said the baby was done cooking just like when the button pops out of the turkey at Thanksgiving!"

"Ohhh," murmured the children, thoughtfully.

"But there's no door!" said Jackie. "How's it gonna get out?"

Sheila cleared everything up. "You go to the hospital and they take out the baby from your mommy's bottom with salad spoons on their heads. Sara had two marks from the salad spoons on her head. Her face looked smooshy too! She was ugly!

"Nu-huh," disagreed Corrie. "Babies get sucked out with the vacuum cleaner at the hopsital! I could see where they did it on Kyle's head! It hurt, too! Mommy screamed and cried. I could hear her!"

"That's 'cause their hot!" responded Henry emphatically, "Remember the oven?"

"Oh yeah" the children responded, as they nodded their heads knowingly.

"But it's salad spoons!" declared Sheila.

"Vacuum cleaner!" declared Corrie.

"Spoons!"

"Vacuum!"

"Spoons!"

"Vacuum!"

House decided that it was time to intervene. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Are babies born with Salad Spoons or Vacuum Cleaners, Mr. Greg?" asked Alex.

"That's an interesting question, Alex," responded House, very relieved that it was the question of how babies were born, not how they were made. "The answer is both, either, or neither."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jackie?

"The place where the baby comes out is pretty small, but it stretches. Most babies are born with just a little help from the doctors or midwives but, sometimes the babies need more help.

"The salad spoons are really called forceps. They do look a little like salad spoons. Sheila is right they help move the down the birth canal. The vacuum cleaner is called a vacuum extractor."

"They're gonna drive a tractor up Jackie's mommy's butt?" squealed Alex with laughter.

"EX-tractor, Alex!" Mr. Greg was getting that look that said that he might start yelling. "The vacuum extractor, which looks like a little hat with a hose attached to it, is placed on the baby's head and the suction pulls the baby out. Sometime the doctors use both of those things, sometimes they use one of those things and sometimes they don't use either of those things. It just depends.

"What's suction?" asked Jackie. "Will it hurt?"

House answered with his own question. "Listen to the word…_**Suc**_tion. Do you hear a word in there that sounds familiar?

"Suck!" responded the children in unison.

"That's right! When you suck on a straw, suction draws the drink through the straw into your mouth. As for whether it hurts, its might be a little uncomfortable for the baby. You can suck on your arm to get an idea of how it might feel."

The children all sucked on their arms to see how it felt.

"Wow!" cried Alex. "If you suck really, really hard it makes a mark, see?"

All of the children gathered around Alex to observe his discovery and began to experiment on themselves.

"I sure am glad that I won't be around at the end of the day when the teachers get to explain why the kids have hickies!" He thought to himself

"And maybe I'll make Cuddy feel the need to explain a hicky or two, as well…." House considered, with a wicked grin!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31 In Which House is Spot On **_

House had told Cuddy about the conversation regarding the birthing of babies and she had laughed so hard that the tea she had been drinking spurted out of her nose. To make matters worse, he had demonstrated on Cuddy how to make suction! Cuddy laughed at House because he couldn't make a mark. So, he had tried many places, but to no avail. Cuddy really did have a tough exterior!

The next morning, while she was telling Wilson about House's conversation at the daycare, a strange look came over his face.

"Wilson, why are you looking at me like that?" Cuddy asked.

"You have a smudge of dirt or something on your chest." He pointed in the general direction of Cuddy's low cut neckline and Cuddy tried to wipe it off without really being able to see it.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"No, not really," Wilson responded. "Look at this file and then you can look in the mirror in the restroom and wash it off."

Cuddy walked around the desk so that she and Wilson could see the file together. When Wilson looked up to judge Cuddy's reaction to what she was reading, he saw another mark similar to the other one just behind and below her ear. He reached up to look more closely at it and when he touched the spot, Cuddy flinched, finding it to be a little tender. On closer inspection, Wilson found these at random intervals on Cuddy's exposed skin. It appeared to be bruising and although he kept it to himself, Wilson began to become a little concerned. He knew that Cuddy took good care of herself, though, and if she was concerned about her health, she would go to her doctor.

Finally, Wilson could stand it no more. Cuddy had dropped a piece of paper and when she bent over to pick it up he saw another spot on the small of her back. "Lisa, have you been feeling alright?"

Cuddy stared quizzically at Wilson. He rarely called her Lisa, and never at work. She also noted that his voice was full of concern.

"You have small bruises all over your body! Have you been dizzy or headachy? Tired?"

"Jimmy," she said, as she smiled and arched her eyebrows, "I don't have cancer. I'm fine. I've been moving furniture and I'm covered with little bruises!"

Wilson smiled and relaxed into his chair. "Okay, I'm glad you can explain it and ease my fears. If you hadn't been able to explain it to my satisfaction, I might have had to accuse House of getting romantic with you!"

"Like that would ever happen!" She retorted with a smirk.

As soon as she could, Cuddy excused herself and went straight to a restroom to look in a mirror. Sure enough, there was a hickey just below her collarbone and another one just behind and below her ear at the place House had designated as "his favorite kissing spot". Cuddy turned and pulled up the hem of her shirt. Another hickey just where Wilson said it was. House needed to pay!

Should she bring Wilson in on the prank? Why not?


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32 In Which House Learns 'Tis Better to Give Than Receive Paybacks!**_

"Wilson, I have a confession," said Cuddy, as she sat in his office. "Those bruises aren't from furniture, they're from House.

"I kind of figured that" replied Wilson. "Do I get to help you get even?"

"You bet! He's been more than a little ornery lately and I think he needs an opportunity to make a confession."

"I agree what's your plan?"

Cuddy began to explain in detail….

House's cell phone rang, interrupting him from his favorite soap.

"This better be good! You interrupted Sonny and Claudia!"

"Sorry, House, I just got done talking to Cuddy and I'm very worried about her. I'm sure she'll be fine for 45minutes more. Never mind I'll just talk to Chase. I like his bedside manner and Cuddy may need a friend"

"I'll be right there!"

"Really, never mind; Chase and I can handle it!" With that, Wilson hung up the phone.

House grabbed his cane and headed off to Wilson's office. No one was there and the office was dark; a sure sign that Wilson wasn't returning any time soon. House called Wilson.

"Where are you?"

"Not to worry, House! We've got it covered"

House thought he heard moaning in the background before Wilson disconnected. As he tried to watch General Hospital his mind kept drifting back to Cuddy and what Wilson had just told him. The more he thought about it the more concerned he became. He had just been with Lisa the night before and she had been just fine. Lisa was Very Fine, as a matter of fact. Why would she be getting sick now and why wouldn't he have noticed it last night. Suddenly, House was filled with concern. His chest was tight and butterflies were doing loop-de-loops in his stomach.

House called Wilson back when he realized that there was no point in trying to watch the show. "Look, I can't concentrate on GH any more. Where are you, now?"

"Well, experience tells me that this might be a fast moving cancer, so I think a Lumbar Puncture is the next step. Meet me in my office, and I'll go over the case with you," said Wilson.

"THE case? Do you means Cuddy's case? She has a name, Wilson!" yelled House through the phone. "Remember that, Okay! This is a person, not just A CASE! This CASE is DEAN OF MEDICINE at this hospital. In case you forget it any time soon it is posted on the door of her office!"

By the time House had finished yelling, He was at the entrance to Wilson's office.

"Oh, House, there you are! What took you so long?" asked Wilson innocently.

"Funny," snarked House.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you care about her," said Wilson with a smile.

"Just go over Cuddy's case with me"

Wilson pulled from his desk a paper with an outline of the human body on it. He drew a small circle on the chest. "Here is where the first spot appeared as I was talking to Cuddy this morning, I thought it was a smudge of dirt at first. We continued talking and I had her come around to my side of the desk to look at a patient's charts with me. I looked up to listen to her response and gauge her reaction and I noticed a spot here." Wilson placed another circle on the body in the place that House had designated his favorite "kissing spot", just behind and below her ear. Wilson kept his eyes glued to the paper, afraid to look at House. "Next thing I knew there were a few spots on her arms." Wilson marked four circles, two on each arm. "Finally, Lisa dropped a piece of paper and I noticed another spot in the small of her back when her shirt gapped from her skirt." Wilson now looked up at House.

"Wilson, Cuddy's fine" House said very softly, with almost a touch of guilt in his voice. "I can explain the bruises; there's no need to do an LP."

"House, are you blushing?" asked Wilson with a grin.

"You were checking out her a$$? You don't need to do an LP and you know it! Cuddy put you up to this!" roared House. "Cuddy, get out from behind the door, not funny!

"Gotcha!" she said, as she moved from behind the door.

"You are both are evil!" snarked House. "Do you know how wor…" House turned and left the room.

From his office he yelled to Cuddy "that's the last time I ever try to teach you anything scientific!"


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33 In Which April Showers Bring Havoc**_

House decided that it was time to go for a walk. His leg hurt and he was bored. A case had kept him up all night and there wasn't time to catch a nap before he had to appear at the daycare. He grabbed his cane and left his office. He noticed a light under Wilson's door and when he peeked in he saw that Wilson was asleep on his couch. It was nearing the year anniversary of Amber's death and he had commented that going home to nobody was getting lonelier and harder by the day. This was apparently Wilson's solution to loneliness – a hot date with a couch. House took pity on his friend and opted to leave without disturbing him. As he turned to leave, though, he caught his cane on the door frame and the sound woke Wilson, anyway.

"Oh, House, I didn't see you standing there!"

"Yeah, kinda hard to see anything with your eyes closed!"

"I guess I crashed after I went to the hospice to see a patient. Of course, the family is devastated. It's so hard to watch a loved one die."

"Like Amber," House stated.

"Yeah, like Amber."

"Come with me, Wilson," ordered House. "You need a taste of life! First, breakfast – on you, of course, and then, you will have the rare privilege of accompanying me to the daycare where life abounds."

"House, I'm really not…"

"Doctor's orders, Wilson - even Cutthroat would approve!"

"House…"

"Get off the couch, Wilson," chided House "I only have so much kindness allotted to me in a year, and you are this year's recipient. Don't make this harder for us than it needs to be. Play along!"

Wilson stood reluctantly and headed for the door. His legs felt like they had lead weights attached to them. As the men walked to the cafeteria, they discussed trivialities, making noise and saying nothing. Wilson's mood shone in his voice like Eeyore's cloud hung above him. The man was pathetic.

Breakfast was silent and House was relieved when the meal was over. He had actually missed Wilson's efforts at getting him to admit his undying love for Cuddy and all of the other usual comments he made in order to try to fix House. Cuddy walked into the cafeteria and was surprised to see House and Wilson there so early in the day. As she started to approach, House gave a subtle shake of his head. The dean responded by nodding and making an abrupt about-face. She and House had recently discussed Wilson's gloom, so she knew that whatever House was up to it probably involved helping Wilson out of his malaise.

House looked at his watch and stood as he said, "The time has come, Wilson, to enter my world of wonder. These children have the ability to cause you to forget your woes and bring you out into the light again, if only you will let them!"

"You sound awfully sure of yourself.f"

"I am. Wilson, without a doubt, I'm the meanest, most sarcastic, jaded doctor in this hospital; but in the daycare, I feel like a new man. My leg hurts less. I feel younger. I remember what hope feels like. This place is the best medicine the hospital has to offer. I'm glad no one knows it but me, and now, you; otherwise we might have to share and I don't want to."

They walked silently together, and came to a stop in front of the double doors that led into the daycare. House used his key fob and the beep sounded, indicating the unlocking of the door.

In his best Willy Wonka voice, House said "The Chocolate Room" and, as he opened the door, the sadness that always appeared on his face vanished as if by magic. All Wilson could see was an abandoned hallway devoid of life. He chose not to tell House that this was all he saw. If this place could bring House some joy, why deny him that.

Wilson watched as House, puttered around "his" classroom. He opened the toy chest, placed books on shelves, and made sure that paper and crayons were available. He got out puzzles and other table toys and commented about who was most likely to play with what. Wilson was beginning to catch some of House's excitement.

As the children walked into the room, House introduced them to his friend "Mr. Jimmy." Wilson would plaster on an unconvincing smile and say, "Hello." Finally, Jackie entered the room and House sighed with relief. Jackie didn't know a stranger and she would harass Wilson mercilessly. House smiled at the thought.

"Mr. Jimmy, I saw you at the picnic; you looked happy, then. Today, you look like you just got all your teeth pulled!" stated Jackie.

"You tell him, Jackie!" shouted House, from across the room.

Wilson almost smiled and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"You don't mince words, do you, Jackie?" questioned Wilson.

"What does that mean – mince words?"

"It means you tell it like you see it," responded Wilson.

"Nope, I don't mince words! My mama would tell you to get over yourself and find something to get happy about."

"What else does your mama say?"

"She say we make up our minds about how we feel and we can change our minds about how we feel. She would tell you you're messed up and you need to get over it, now!"

Wilson really did smile, this time! It wasn't the words that Jackie had said that amused Wilson; it was Jackie's imitation of her mom. Her toe tapped and her finger wagged and then as she said "you're messed up and you need to get over it, now," she stuck her hand on her hip in a very grown-up way and shook her head. To say the little girl was comical was an understatement and Wilson was beginning to reap the benefits of the medicine contained in this classroom.

In another corner, for the first time, Alex had noticed a nozzle from the fire sprinkler system hanging down from the ceiling.

"Mr. Greg?"

"Alex?"

"What's that hanging thing for?"

"Fires"

"It makes fires?"

"No, it puts them out! See the red glass? When it gets too hot it breaks and water sprays out"

"Can only fire break it?"

"No, I think it could be broken by other things."

"Like your cane?"

"Maybe"

"Can we try and see if it works?"

House pondered this question. Some of these systems were designed so that only the sprinkler that had been set off would spray and other systems would set off other sprinklers once one had been broken.

While House had been distracted by his thoughts, Buddy had decided to take matters into his own hands. He had taken a wooden block and hurled it into the air toward the sprinkler. The odds were slim to none that a child so young could be that accurate, but somehow, the block made contact and water started spraying down on top of House. Soon after, more blocks started flying and hitting other sprinklers. Chaos ensued! Children squealed at the surprise of the cold water hitting them! Some children danced and sang as though they were outside at home playing in the lawn sprinkler. Others stood in wide-eyed amazement that the grown-up were laughing and not yelling at anybody! House looked over at a soaking wet Wilson and noted that the twinkle was back in his eyes.

"You were right, House, I needed this! You are SO in trouble!"

House grinned. "Yep!"


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34 In Which House Ages a Year**_

The move from the wet daycare room was more difficult than House would have ever imagined. The children were so wound up from the excitement of the sprinklers that they were nearly unmanageable. There had been twelve children before the mayhem and now House could only account for eleven. He looked into the hallway and found Sheila digging through her backpack. Relief flooded through House.

"Sheila, the rules haven't changed! Tell a teacher if you need to leave the room"

"But I'm all wet Mr. Greg! I can't even sit down!"

"You haven't even been to the other room yet, have you?"

"I told you, Mr. Greg! I'm all wet!!!"

"Bring your backpack and get in here, you are making me old, Sheila!"

"Oh Mr. Greg, You're already old!"

Wilson, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation laughed, out loud!

"That's enough out of you, Mr. Jimmy," House snarked. "All of these kids need to get dry. I guess I should get them started on changing their clothes."

House grabbed as many of the backpacks as he could and then distributed them to their owners. He then went back into the hallway to collect the rest of the backpacks and again distributed them. Fortunately, most of the kids had a change of clothing and there were enough extra clothes that belonged to the daycare that soon everyone was dry.

Shortly thereafter, the teachers began to arrive to collect their students for the day. Once most of the older kids were gone, House took another head count. Five children had left for Pre-K. One had gone to Kindergarten. Two kids were taken to Sr. Preschool. That made 8 children who had left for class. Three were in the classroom waiting to go to the nursery. Eleven children were accounted for. Had Henry been taken to Jr. Preschool while House was distracted by something else? Before he had time to recall whether Henry had been picked up, his teacher arrived to collect him. This was bad. Henry was missing. House looked toward the playing toddlers.

"Is Henry hiding?"

Claire pointed to the door. "Henry goed dere."

"Out the door, Claire?" asked House.

Claire nodded.

Using the classroom phone, House notified Amy of Henry's disappearance. "The last time I saw him, Amy, he was changing into his dry clothes. He must have left the room when some of the other children left for class."

House held a special place in his heart for the sometimes troubled little boy. Right now, it wasn't helping House think as clearly as he needed to. Henry had seemed like a happy boy today, so he didn't think Henry was hiding or otherwise attention seeking. Amy called down to House and informed him that Henry wasn't in any of the other classrooms. House and Amy agreed that it was time to call security and Cuddy. While he waited for security to arrive, House delivered the toddlers to the nursery.

By the time House arrived back at the classroom, security was there. House realized that he didn't have much helpful information to give. Because the boy had changed clothes immediately before disappearing, the normally observant doctor couldn't even say what the boy had on. The only picture of Henry was blurry and hard to see. House's leg began to ache. It was a welcome distraction from the panic that was beginning to well up within House. "If they're this much trouble, I'm never having kids," he thought to himself. After popping a random number of vicodin, House began to think clearly again. Just the familiar act of taking the pills had settled House and his thoughts were back in order.

"He wasn't in the right frame of mind to run away today," continued House as he spoke to the security men. House looked at Wilson to see if he had anything to input.

"I don't remember him at all, House," said Wilson. "Are you sure he was here today?"

House stopped pacing to recall if he had seen Henry. "Yes, he needed clothes from the daycare, because he didn't have any clothes in his backpack to change into."

Cuddy arrived. She and House made eye contact and House felt himself relax a little. She had a way of taking control of a situation that helped things get done.

"Wilson, I'm sure you want to help, but you have patients waiting. Go to work. Keep your eyes open for Henry, though."

Wilson nodded and left without saying a word.

"Security, I'm sure you have started to search the hospital. Continue to do that. Order a lock down, as well. If Henry hasn't left the hospital yet, then we at least have him contained."

Security left to continue the search.

Cuddy then placed a hand on House's arm. "Caring really sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" House just nodded silently. "We'll find him, don't worry. I need to notify his mom."

"Don't! Just wait, anyway. The woman is a harpy and she isn't going to make this any easier," said House.

"We've lost the woman's son, House, she needs to be notified!"

"I've lost her son, not you."

"Don't go there, House. It doesn't help and it doesn't become you. Go look for Henry or work on a case."

House grabbed his cane tightly and limped from the room. As he stood at the threshold he wondered which direction Henry would have been most likely to go.

It was a rainy day so House doubted that Henry would have gone outside.

He must have gone through the double doors. They were heavy, so he couldn't have pushed them open himself.

That meant he must have been following somebody. Who would Henry care enough about to follow? That would be his mom and his dad.

Maybe dad had been in the hallway for some reason and Henry saw him as he was leaving. House dialed Cuddy on his cell.

"Cuddy, does Henry's father work here?"

"I don't know, but I can check. Last name?"

House provided the information that Cuddy needed.

"He works in maintenance."

"I bet his dad was helping with the water cleanup and Henry spied him as he was leaving. Where would his dad be now?"

"I don't know but I can find out."

As House waited for Cuddy's return call; he continued to search. If there was a door, House opened it and called Henry's name.

"They said his dad has gone to lunch," Cuddy told House when she called him back. "They didn't think anyone was with him."

As House hung up the phone, he thought he saw a little blond head disappear around the corner of the hallway. House followed. As he rounded the corner he realized that it was a little girl holding her parent's hand. So much for wishful thinking. House headed to the cafeteria, hoping to find Henry eating lunch happily with his dad. Unfortunately, Henry was not with the workmen. House sat in a chair to think of the next place that he would look.

The maintenance department was housed in the basement of the hospital near the morgue. House decided to follow a hunch that maybe the boy knew where his father's office was. It was easy to push the button to the bottom floor. Even a very young child could remember that the button he needed to push was on the bottom. House headed to the elevator. He wished for the days when places of business hired elevator operators. Henry might have made it onto an elevator, but there would have been someone to account for Henry's whereabouts and whether he had gone up or down. When the doors opened, House headed left toward the maintenance department. The door was locked and it was obvious that no one was there. House headed to the morgue.

As he looked through the window of the morgue, House saw a little blond head. Henry was sitting on a bench with a small box in one hand and sifting through it with other hand. Occasionally, he would take something out of the box and hold it up to see it better. House pushed through the door and entered the room.

"What have you got there, Henry?" inquired House.

"Some marbles that look like eyeballs! They're cool!"

"Yeah, they are!" said House. "They're cool eyeballs!"

Henry's eyes grew big. "They're real eyeballs?"

"Real fake ones anyway! They put them it the dead bodies, sometimes, to help them look better."

"Are the guys in here dead?"

"Yes."

"I thought so, cool!"

"Let's put the eyeballs back where you found them and get out of here, okay?" suggested House. "You have a lot of people worried about you because you disappeared without telling anybody."

"I saw my dad, but I couldn't catch up to him. Then the doors got closed and I couldn't open them. So I went to find my dad again," replied Henry.

"If you ever find yourself on the other side of the doors, Henry, wait right there. As soon as you are missed we will look there first."

"Alright, Mr. Greg. Were you worried about me?'

"I was so worried that I came looking for you. You aged me about a year."

"You knew right where to look for me, too! Is that 'cause you like me so much?"

"You bet. I thought that you might be looking for your dad and when his office was locked, I came here. Its always opened and quiet. I come here when I want to have lunch and get some peace and quiet. Most people don't like this place."

"I bet it's because they're afraid that the dead guys will turn in zombies!" exclaimed Henry. "I'm not afraid of dead guys. They're cool!"

"Truer words were never spoken, my boy," said House as they headed back to the daycare.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35 In Which House Feels the Love**_

__Gregory House loved very few things about his life, but what he loved he really appreciated. There was his job. He loved his job. No, not really. More specifically he loved being where he had access to Cuddy and Wilson on a daily basis. He loved the free meals that he begged, borrowed, and stole from Wilson. He loved the banter with Cuddy. It was just business, sometimes it was said in anger and sometimes said in fun, but it always smoldered with hidden meanings. He loved the puzzles. A high that House never got tired of was finally getting a diagnosis right after hours, or days, or weeks of a medical mystery.

House loved his music. His guitar, his piano, his harmonica had the capacity to restore House to normalcy after a long day. They could take away his pain for awhile. His instruments could lift his mood or express emotional pain that was too deep for words. His old vinyl albums could take him back to his youth. The time he spent in college and med school were the best times of his life. He learned that he was more than his father told him he could ever be. He learned that emotional pain wasn't always part of the definition of love. He met Cuddy and had spent time with her studying while her "Best of Bread" album or John Denver, or Carole King, Elton John, Simon and Garfunkel, or James Taylor played in the background. That was all Lisa's music. He grew to love it as he grew to love her, though most of it he would never have chosen to listen to himself.

Strangest of all, he loved the Daycare. Those children were life to him. They had ready smiles on a daily basis. They always said exactly what they were thinking and it usually made House laugh. These kids drove the cynicism away from House for a time each day and made him feel hopeful. They made him want to walk into the hospital at a ridiculously early hour every day. Today was no exception.

House arrived a little later that usual on this occasion. He had been distracted by his own thoughts and had lost track of time. Fortunately, Amy had arrived on time and gotten the room prepared for the day. She was in a good mood, as well.

"I think it may be a slow day in the clinic" House said to Amy"

"Why's that, Greg?" responded Amy.

"Everyone must have Spring Fever and we can't cure that at the clinic!"

Amy turned and stared at House. He had a big, silly grin on his face. "You have the worst case of it I've ever seen, and of all the people I know, I would have guessed you to be the least susceptible to Spring Fever!"

"Don't tell anyone, please!" asked House. "I don't want to ruin the look of shock on people's faces when they see me smile. If I'm really lucky I might get to see someone faint!"

Amy laughed; despite House's, smile it was the same guy on the inside!

Soon children started entering the room. Sheila was the first and she entered the room smiling and running to House.

"Mr. Greg! I brought you flowers" Sheila handed House a bouquet of bright yellow dandelions.

House took the gift with the enthusiasm in which they had been offered. "I don't think anyone has ever brought me flowers before, Sheila, thank you! They are very pretty!"

Sheila beamed!

"Let's find some water to put these in," suggested House. He found a plastic cup that would suit perfectly. He filled the cup with water and placed the dandelions within.

Jackie was next to arrive, and Alex was right behind her.

"Mr. Greg, look what we brought you!" said Jackie.

"We weren't together but we did the same thing!" added Alex.

Both children handed House big bunches of dandelions.

"Wow!" said House "Great minds think alike."

"What?" both children responded.

"It means that both of you had a really great idea!" clarified House. "Sheila had a great idea, too. I will put what both of you brought me in the cup with hers."

"How will you know which flowers I brought?" asked Alex?

"Intuition" responded House. "I will know that all of these flowers were given with love and every time I look at them I will think of all of you.

"Now, how about I give you the gift of knowledge? After today, every time you look at a flower you might think of me and remember what I taught you."

House looked around the room and discovered that the dandelions were the only live flowers in the room. They were too complex for what he intended to teach the children. As he settled himself on a child-sized chair at the table the children ran to get paper and colored pencils at House's request. The children loved to have House draw for them. Although they probably couldn't have put it into words, there was a sense of amazement that such large hand could do such delicate work. Amy understood their fascination entirely and while she kept the littlest ones busy so that the doctor could work with the older children, she kept an eye on House, as well.

House had placed three pieces of paper on the table in front of him; one for each child who had brought him the dandelions. He decided to work from the bottom up. House deftly drew a stem on each of the three papers.

"This is called a…."

"Stem!" shouted three little voices.

"That's right. A stem has two other names and I bet you don't know what those names are." Three children shook there heads. Amy shook hers, too, but that went unnoticed. "The first is **pedicel** and the other is **peduncle**" the children giggled at the sound of the second name."

"Write those "P" names on my paper so my Mama can see it. I don't want her thinkin' I'm sayin' bad words!" said Jackie. " 'specially the pee-dunk one!"

"Me too!" shouted Sheila and Alex.

"A little less noise there," said House in his best formal British accent. Although the pharmacy couldn't read his scripts the labeling on the children's papers could only be described as elegant.

"At the top of the _**peduncle**_ (he added emphasis to the word because he knew it would amuse them) is the **receptacle**." It holds the bud, the baby flower, and then adds support once the flower blooms." He drew three receptacles and labeled them.

"Next are the **sepals**," added House as he drew them on the children's papers. "They cover the flower bud and then look like pretty green leaves just under the flower once the bud opens."

House then drew on each page an object that looked like a long-necked vase with a bulb on the bottom and a thick lip on top. As he drew, he said…

"This is the **carpel**, or **pistil**, of the flower. This round-ish part on the bottom is called the **ovary**, the long part is called the **style**, and the **stigma** is this wide part at the top. The stigma catches the pollen; the style moves the pollen to the ovary." House looked up and smiled at the enrapt children.

"I have two more parts to tell you about and three more new words. Are you still with me?" The children nodded silently.

"These are the **stamen**." He drew three stamens to either side of each pistil ". The long **filament **holds up the **anther,** which looks just a little like two grains of rice side by side, This is where the pollen comes from."

"Alright, what are our flowers missing?" asked House.

"Petals!" responded Alex.

"You are right, young man! These flowers need petals. Now each of you tell me what color you want your flower to be."

"I want an orange flower," said Jackie.

House drew a cross-section of a poppy around the anatomy of the flower. Next to that, he drew an entire poppy. Amy wished that she could have one of House's works of art.

"You are next, my dear," said House as he looked at Sheila.

"Oh, Mr. Greg, you know….Pink!"

"I should have guessed." First he added the cross-section of a pink tulip to Sheila's paper and then he drew a delicate pink tulip to the side. House noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Amy watching the proceedings with interest. He smiled up at her acknowledging her presence.

"Alex, what will you have? asked House.

"I want a red rose with really big thorns!"

"That's my boy!" responded House, not at all surprised by the boy's request. Again, House drew a cross-section and then added a robust red rose with exaggerated thorns on the stem. It was, once again, a work of art. House added his illegible signature to each page and then handed each child their own picture.

Once the children had left for class, House set to work on one more picture. This time he drew a bouquet in a simple vase for Amy. He included the flowers that he had drawn for the children as well as daisies, because he had overheard her telling a child that her favorite flower was a daisy. At the bottom of the page he wrote in a lovely calligraphy:

"For Amy

~ Because you so willingly share your children with me ~

Greg House"

House then gathered up the pencils and the picture and headed over to the metal cabinet in which they were kept. There, he found a spool of narrow yellow ribbon. He cut a length of the ribbon, carefully rolled the paper, and tied the ribbon around it. Before he left the daycare, he placed the picture in Amy's mailbox.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments! **_

_House was a little out of character in the last chapter due to a severe case of Spring Fever! Also, the kids are mellowing him a bit. My opinion, though, is that he's about 20% brick wall and 80% marshmallow. He is very guarded, but has it in him to care deeply. In the show, House rarely demonstrates that outwardly, but if you watch his face carefully, he gives himself away._

_**Disclaimer: The House guys own House. I just borrow him occasionally! The kids are all mine on loan from their parental units!**_

_**Chapter 36 In Which House is adopted**_

House was in his office getting his mind ready for the day. Although, in the minds of the Disciplinary Committee, the daycare was supposed to be a "disciplinary action", House considered it recreational. It amused him all the more that the "stuffed shirts" thought that they were punishing him. The daycare was fun! The last thing he would do would be to voice that opinion, though.

As House was sitting at his desk looking at his most recent case file, he noted some movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly scanned the room and seeing nothing obvious, went back to work. Not long after, House heard a sneeze and a giggle. They were a nearly silent sneeze and giggle, yet they were indeed audible to House. House thought he recognized them as belonging to a child. A child? It occurred to House that if one child was in his office then possibly one child was missing in the daycare. It also occurred to House that it was the same child that had recently been missing before and there was sure to be panic when it was discovered that he was missing again.

House got up and moved to the conference room to call down to Amy "Amy, I think that I have one of your little wards. Is Henry supposed to be in class?"

"No, Greg," replied Amy. "His mother called and said that Henry wouldn't be in today. He's spending the day with his father."

"Call me Dad, then because he's hiding in my office! I'll go talk to him and I'll call you if you are needed." House then proceeded to call maintenance. House realized as the phone was ringing that he didn't know the name of the man he was calling.

"This is House. Are you Henry's dad? I have him here with me. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Yes this is Mike, Henry's dad. I'm glad to know he's safe. I just noticed that he was missing. I'm supposed to be off work today and got called in on an emergency. I couldn't get hold of his mother. I had a minor hazmat issue and so I told Henry to stay put. When I got back to my office, he was gone"

"Henry doesn't know that I know he's here yet. I'll keep him with me unless something comes up, at that point I'll deliver him to you or the daycare."

"That sounds great. Thanks for keeping an eye on him. I guess that I should have taken him straight to the Daycare, but I thought I would be done in a few minutes. The people who called me really underestimated the problem. Henry really likes you; he'll consider this a treat."

When House hung up the phone and looked into his office, Henry was sitting in House's recliner with his arms crossed in front of him and a big smile on his face.

"Someone's in my chair!" said House, with a menacing look on his face. "He doesn't belong there, either!"

"Must be Alex," responded Henry in a voice that sounded like he didn't know whether he should be scared, or not.

"It doesn't look like Alex to me, but it does look a lot like Henry. It couldn't be Henry though, because he's waiting for his daddy in his office."

"I'm Henry and I want you to be my daddy because my daddy's too busy to play with me today."

"What makes you think that _I'm_ not too busy to play with you?" asked House. "After you tell me that, you can tell me how you ended up in my office" House wasn't being playful when he spoke these last words. He was being very stern. He knew that Henry had disobeyed his father and that his wandering was beginning to become a very dangerous habit.

Henry looked at House's face and realized that the fun wasn't starting anytime soon. He stared at his feet for a long time before he answered. House waited patiently for Henry to begin.

"You aren't too busy when I'm at school. You looked for me when I got lost. I want to play with you today. You must have a big job to have such a big office. Do you live here?" Henry looked at House for the first time since starting his speech. House nodded for the little boy to continue. "I was going to follow Daddy to see what he was going to do, but when I saw you, I decided to follow you instead and you came in here and sat at your desk. I came in and sat behind this chair 'cause I wanted to see what you were going to do. Did you hear me sneeze? I'm sorry if I was bad, Mr. Greg." A tear fell down Henry's cheek."

House melted. He had never made a kid cry that he had cared about. Kids who were patients, or the kids of patients had cried, but that hadn't affected him like this did. House sat down on the footstool and lifted Henry onto his lap. He lifted the boy's face so that he knew they were eye to eye."

"You have a perfectly good daddy to play with. The best I can ever be is your friend and some people think I don't make a very good friend. No, I don't live here, but I do spend a lot of time here. I was working at my desk when I heard you sneeze." House realized that it wouldn't do Henry any good to soften. "_**You**_ will never be bad, but you made a really _**bad choice**_, today. Your dad told you to stay put because he wanted you to stay safe. You disobeyed him and followed him, and then you made another bad choice when you followed me. You are too little to run around by yourself. Don't do it again. Do you hear me?"

Henry nodded silently, his eyes wide.

"I am busy today, but I'm not too busy to keep you safe and out of trouble. Your dad wanted to be with you, too, but sometimes we don't always get what we want. You need to promise to stay with me, though, and I can't promise that we will have time to play. My team is gathering next door. Do you see them? You can sit with us, but don't say anything unless I ask you."

House and Henry walked into the conference room. Chase pulled up a chair for Henry and Henry crawled into it and gave Chase a tentative smile.

"You shot me didn't you?" asked Henry.

"Yes, I believe that I did," responded Chase.

"And you were there, and you were there, and you were there, too!" Henry exclaimed, as he pointed to Kutner, 13, and Foreman. Henry pointed to Taub, "You weren't there, though, I would have remembered your nose."

House and the other ducklings all stifled laughter.

Okay, if the Cowardly Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man can all focus, the Wizard, needs you to do your jobs. We don't want the Wicked

Witch to come looking for us.

"Would all this make Cameron or Wilson Toto?" Taub asked with feigned interest.

"The real question is who I consider to be the flying monkeys," snarked House. "Can we get some work done here?"

House commenced the differential. To the doctors working on the case the time flew by. As he suspected, Henry was very bored and was having trouble staying awake.

"Henry what do you think?" asked House, wondering if he had figured out that they were trying to diagnose a disease.

"I think its chicken pops" said Henry with conviction. To the surprise and awe of the adults, he continued, "He has a rash and a fever. I did that too when I had them."

"Smart Boy!" said House as he smiled at Henry. "I'm going to send the team to run the tests and we are going to see if Toto is buying lunch."

"Toto? Really? Can I pet him?"

"You can certainly try!" said House as he lifted Henry from the chair.

Wilson wasn't in his office so House and Henry went to the cafeteria without him. House couldn't imagine what he would talk to the child about for the duration of a meal, but Henry didn't have any trouble keeping the conversation going.

"Mr. Greg, why do those people call you a house?"

"House is my name. Greg House."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I like solving puzzles"

"Me, too; wanna work puzzles at school, next time?"

"I guess we could."

"You know Miss Lisa?"

"You know I do."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"Not today."

"Mr. Greg?"

"MM" (mouth full of food)

"Why do you come to my school if you're a doctor?"

"Miss Lisa made me come to school the first time, because I didn't think I would like it, but then I made some friends and found out the place was pretty cool, so I keep coming back."

"My mom made me come, too. I guess its okay. I would rather be at home and just play."

"Me too."

As they were finishing up lunch, Henry's dad came to find them.

"It's lunchtime, I see!" said Mike to House and Henry. "Did you have fun Henry?"

"I got to help! I said it was Chicken Pops!" responded Henry.

"Were you right?" asked Mike.

Henry looked to House for the answer.

"He got as close to an answer as anyone else on my team," said House. "You have a bright little boy. If he'll stop running off, he might survive to make something of himself."

"I thought he seemed precocious but I wasn't sure," replied Henry's father. "You know, a father always wants to believe that his son is top-notch, but not every father can be right about that."

Henry looked from his dad to House.

"Top-notch, is that good?" asked Henry warily.

"It's the best, son!" replied his father.

Henry beamed up at his dad.

"Henry, you keep that dad of yours. He's the best friend you've got."

"I know!" answered Henry, as he danced around his dad. "Dad, can we go to Chuckie Cheese and get pizza? I don't like the sandwich that Mr. Greg got me."

"What's wrong with a Reuben?" asked House as he started on Henry's untouched sandwich.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37 In Which House thinks about Fatherhood**_

House had thought a lot about fatherhood ever since Henry had told him that he wanted him to be his dad. House had never considered himself to be father material, yet here was this child who, by choice, had asked him to be his dad. On one hand, House had been flattered that Henry had felt bonded enough to House to bear such sentiments. On the other hand, it had shaken House to his core, because he felt so inadequate to the task. Could anyone as damaged as House consider himself to be, ever be, a decent, loving father?

While pondering this, House had spun his cane, bounced his ball, paced his office, and tormented his ducklings. He really needed a case to distract himself. He was even about to go so far as to consider working in the clinic. Maybe he would see Cuddy there. He decided to go home.

The wind that cut through House's clothing as he rode his bike was exhilarating. It wasn't really quite warm enough to ride, but the coolness of the fresh air distracted him from his pain. As he rode He wondered what each of his duckling might say:

Foreman: Get you're pain under control, you're no good to anyone if you can't function.

Cameron: Take ME!

Chase: Take HER!

House smirked.

13: Do you really want to add complications like children to your life? Right now, when you get done at the hospital, you're free. Once you have responsibilities like a partner and a kid, your life will never be your own, again.

Kutner: If you want kids, go for it!

Taub: Follow your heart. Children can enrich your life. They give you something to think about besides yourself. Rebecca and I….

Suddenly, House realized that he had arrived at Cuddy's House! How had that happened? He laughed to himself. Of course, it was where he wanted to be, but he was sure that when he left the office, he had headed home! He pulled into her drive, grabbed his cane, got off his bike and hobbled to her door. As he, hesitated to bang on the door with his cane, it opened.

"House," Cuddy exclaimed, "what are you doing here? I was just about to …."

"Can it wait? I hadn't planned to come at all, but since I'm here…."

Cuddy looked closely at House. He looked vulnerable, like whatever was on his mind was on his heart, as well.

"Of course, come in" She opened the door wider and smiled at him, beckoning him to enter. Cuddy closed the door behind him and followed.

He came in, sat at one end of the couch and leaned forward, his chin resting on the crook of his cane. For a man about to turn 50, he had an innocent look about him. He was weathered, he looked tired, but he also looked very young and ….impressionable…, when you looked straight into his eyes. Cuddy didn't think "impressionable" was the right word, but it was the only one that fit his appearance right then. She could see that he was searching for some kind of an answer, but not of the medical sort. For once, she had the time not to push for an answer so she sat on the other end of the couch and waited for House to collect his thoughts. No, his thoughts were always collected. He was working up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Do you think I could make a good father?" House asked, using his baby blues to bore directly into her soul for the answer.

Cuddy nearly fell off the couch in surprise. "W-w-what did you just ask me?"

"Do you think I could make a good father?"

"I can tell that you're not propositioning me, so why the question?"

House leaned back against the couch and sighed. He was quiet for a long time.

"Well, you know I work at the daycare…" House laughed out loud at himself. "Of course…" House closed his eyes and tried to begin again. "The children…they…they seem to like me, even love me. I can't be two people but I don't even begin to think of myself as likeable, much less, lovable. These kids see something in me that I must not see in myself. Henry wanted me to be his dad. So, I'm asking. Do you think I could make a good father?"

"House, I've always seen the goodness in you. You just don't see it in yourself. Kids can pretend a lot of things, but they can't pretend affection. If they act like they care about you, they really do.

"I'll tell you right now, House; those kids caring for you say more about your character than any words ever will. Kids don't lie when it comes to trust and who they are willing to put their faith in. Henry is a very perceptive young man. You didn't even need to tell him that you took a special interest in him from the start. He was able to sense it in you.

As she moved right next to him and took his large hands into her small ones, Cuddy continued, "Look at me, House. As for your question, not only _**could**_ you make a good father, you _**would**_ make a good father – a _**great**_ father. You learned from your dad how _**not**_ to treat a child. You would never disrespect a child the way he disrespected you. You couldn't because you know how bad it feels to be a kid and get treated that way. Whether you admit it, or not, you have a very tender heart inside there," she placed her hand on his chest, "and although you refuse to show it to the rest of the world, the children, and those who you keep close to you, Wilson and me, have seen it there all along. Wilson and I couldn't put up with all of your antics if we didn't know the Greg House that existed under all of the crap that you hide behind. You _**are**_ loved, House, and you deserved to be loved by a family of your own. One that you have created with someone you love and who loves you back."

House looked at Cuddy and then rose from the couch.

"Thank you" was all that he said as he left her house.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38 In Which House get an Unexpected Responsibility**_

House arrived at the daycare looking forward to his morning with the children. As he walked into the classroom, he saw Amy sitting at one of the small tables with her chin in her hands. She looked as though she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and was deep in thought.

"Amy," said House softly, so as not to startle her, "Are you alright?"

"Oh! Dr. House, I didn't hear you come in!" she responded. "I guess I'm fine. I got a call from Henry's parents, one right after the other, last night, and I'm still trying to make sense of it"

"This sounds interesting. What did the shrew and her ex have to say for themselves?"

"Well Henry's dad got a job with a significant pay increase! That's the good news. He needs to go out of the state for a month of training, though and he's really going to miss Henry. Here's the strange part. Within minutes of hanging up with the dad, Mom calls and announces that she has signed up for a cruise and will be gone for a month, as well." Amy continued, "The woman had the nerve to say that if her ex-husband could shirk his parental responsibilities then she could, too!"

"So Henry isn't coming back," asked House.

"Oh, he is! His mother wants to make me his legal guardian while she is gone!" said Amy with amazement in her voice. "What kind of a mother would do that sort of thing out of spite, though? I said that I could keep him, and I meant it, but Henry isn't an easy child and I'm just not sure that I'm up to the task."

"I don't think much of Henry's mom but she made a wise choice by asking you to keep Henry. You'll do a great job; he likes you and most important, he respects you," reassured House.

"I haven't quite finished the story, though," Amy said tentatively.

"Why do I get the feeling that this next statement will involve me?" inquired House.

"Because, you're good at puzzles?"

"Go on."

"Henry's dad insists on you being Henry's medical proxy while he's gone. He was going to ask you to do that even before the shrew decided to leave town, too. He really doesn't trust her."

"Does this make us candidates for the "Parents of the Month Club?" asked House wryly.

Amy smiled. "We'll see, I guess"


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: House is the property Of David Shore and Fox. The rest are mine, all mine!**_

_Thank you for your reviews! They are so encouraging! _

_This chapter begins an arc that takes House out of the classroom and allows him to explore the idea of fatherhood by experiencing it. House will return to the classroom eventually, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy House's attempt at being a dad!_

_**Chapter 39 In Which House becomes "Father of the Year"**_

House had been Henry's medical proxy for a week now and nothing had changed. He saw Henry at the daycare and made sure to give him a pat on the back, or a tickle, or a hug everyday. He had been doing that all along to those kids he had connected with, which to be perfectly truthful was most of them. What had changed, though, was that every time the phone rang Henry's name popped into his mind. On this occasion it was no different.

"House" was how he answered.

"Um, Dr House, Greg?"

"Amy?"

"Yes."

"He needs stitches, right?"

"No…," responded Amy, with a great deal of hesitation. "I need to go to my mom; she's had a stroke and she's really not doing well. She wasn't seen soon enough and there's a lot of damage. I need you to take Henry for me. Please, will you?

House sighed into the phone and was silent for so long that Amy was afraid that he would tell her no. Instead, he asked, "Do you really think I can do this?"

Amy giggled into the phone and replied, "Well, I've been with him a week and he's still alive. They don't come with instruction manuals so how hard can it be!" Amy didn't tell him how she had trouble sleeping at night because she was afraid that she wouldn't wake up if he cried or how she kept hearing "Mommy doesn't do it like that!"

"Bring him over."

House gave Amy the directions to his place and then he began to look things over through the eyes of a dad. First the porn had to go. He loaded up what was obvious and put it on the top shelf of his bedroom closet. Next, he went after videos and DVDs that were inappropriate. He stuck those on the shelf of his coat closet. The guitars on the wall were probably safe, but he took them down and put them in their cases and put them in the coat closet, as well. Bathroom. He couldn't think of anything there that would be a problem. His bedroom. He thought it was good to go. He took care of that when he cleaned up the porn. House took a deep breath and then realized that this was all in vain because he would be staying at Henry's house. As he sat down to rest his aching leg for a minute, the doorbell rang.

There stood Henry, Amy and a suitcase that looked way too large for just an overnight visit.

"Well, what have we here?" asked House as he stepped aside for them to enter.

"Mr. Greg, its me, Henry!"

"I see! You have a suitcase that's bigger than you are and I thought I was the one that needed to pack!"

"Henry reminded me that your leg wouldn't like all of the steps at his house," said Amy for the first time since she had entered the doctor's apartment. "Henry's house is a split level and then some. Whoever designed it didn't have any fear of stairs. I packed what I could on short notice, but I'm sure I forgot something. Here's the house key. Please call if you need anything. I'm so sorry to back out like this."

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll be just fine." House noticed that his hand was trembling as he took the key from Amy. "Do you have his car seat?"

"I put it in your car, since it was unlocked." Amy had correctly assumed the beater in the handicapped space with the PPTH parking sticker was House's car.

"Thanks," was all House could say. What would he do with a child for not less than three weeks?

Amy gave Henry and House a hug as she left House's apartment. She started to turn back and say something else, but House said, "Amy we'll be just fine. Go take care of your mother." Amy nodded and hurried out the door.

"Well, it looks like it's just us men now!" said Henry with a grin as he hopped up onto House's couch.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40 In Which House Learns Who's Boss**_

"My mommy always gives me my milk in a red cup!" whined Henry.

This was a bad morning following a very bad night. Henry had insisted that he couldn't sleep alone in a new bed and House insisted that he wanted to keep his job and wasn't going to lose it because he was sleeping with a kid that didn't belong to him. Henry won and House was thinking about calling Stacy "just in case". House had stayed to his side of the bed but the sleeping Henry had cared nothing for boundaries. The child contained a built-in heat seeking device and no matter how far over House moved, Henry was there trying to snuggle in. At one point, House had gotten up and moved to the other side of the bed thinking that Henry preferred to sleep on the side in which House had started, but within minutes, Henry had found his "heat source" again and had snuggled in. Finally, House gave up and let Henry fall soundly asleep beside him. After the boy had softly snored for awhile, House had grabbed a blanket and moved to the couch.

"Mr. Greg?"

"Mr. Henry?"

"Where did you go?"

"You chased me from my bed, I moved to the couch!"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh!"

"I want you back in HERE!"

House didn't think that Henry was going to be damaged from this experience but he wasn't so sure about himself anymore.

After an endless night, morning had finally broken. House hadn't eaten breakfast at home in ages. He prepared for Henry a probably stale bowl of Cap'n Crunch Cereal. When he poured the milk into the bowl, it came out in a gelatinous lump. The room suddenly smelled like something had died and both men ran out of the room gagging and trying not to vomit. House realized that as the adult and the offending party the mess was his responsibility and he needed to deal with it now rather than later.

"$hit!"

"Mr. Greg! That's a bad word! My daddy says so!"

"Your daddy is right but I'm a grown-up and I can say that now"

"Daddy says that people that use bad language have weak minds"

"You can tell your daddy he can just go t-…. come smell this and see if he disagrees with me!" House corrected himself just in time.

He continued, "Stay here and watch this while I clean up that mess. You'll like it it's got a kid in it." House put an old video called "Witness" into the VCR and left the room to get his oxygen tank and mask so he could clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Mr. Greg!!!!" called Henry, "I don't like this. The picture is all funny."

House returned to the living room and discovered that the VCR was eating the tape. House decided to try a PBS station. Some show with a train was on it and Henry looked pleased so he left to clean up the kitchen. House noted to himself that the conductor looked a lot like Ringo Starr, but then Ringo would have been more into Yellow Submarines that trains, he decided.

As House donned the oxygen mask and turned the valve to the portable tank to the on position, He started humming "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" to himself. He smiled at the psychological implications of humming a song like that after the night and morning that he had just experienced. Soon the job was done and House went to check on Henry, who was still watching the train show. It looked pretty much the same as what Henry was watching before only this time the conductor looked like George Carlin. House wondered if anything that he was not aware of had been added to that tank of oxygen! George Carlin on children's television, right!

As House was shaving, the telephone rang and House left the bathroom to answer it. As he walked by Henry, House made a foamy funny face at Henry who giggled and made a funny face back! Involved in his phone call, House forgot all about the little boy who had gotten up and headed into the bathroom.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41 In Which House Discovers that Henry is a Real "Cut-up" **_

Henry was glad that Mr. Greg had left the bathroom. He had had to go for a long time, but knew that it wasn't his turn yet. Henry had learned all about taking turns at school and he was pretty good at it! As he stood at the toilet, the little boy surveyed his surroundings. Everything looked about as it did at his daddy's. There was even a razor like Daddy used! Now, Henry knew not to touch Daddy's razor because there was a special razor just for him. It really worked, too! Daddy would put the foam on Henry's face and his razor scooped it off! Whenever Henry was at Daddy's place, they shaved together! Daddy said they were "Manly Men"!

Henry took a closer look at Mr. Greg's razor. It was a little shinier than his! When he touched the shiny part with his index finger, it bit him! Suddenly, Henry was bleeding like he never had before. He wondered if Daddy's razor could bite, too. Quickly, he grabbed the towel that he found beside the sink and wiped the blood from his finger as well as the blood from the sink. He hid his hand behind his back and headed back to watch TV.

When House completed his call, he headed back to the bathroom after glancing at Henry. Just as he got back into the bathroom, he slipped in something wet on the floor. Red drops of blood ran from the sink clear to Henry, who was watching TV as though nothing was amiss.

"Henry? Did you go to the bathroom while I was on the phone?"

"Yes, Mr. Greg."

"Did anything happen while you were in there?"

"I went potty…."

"Anything else?"

"You're shaver bit me!"

"I thought so. Did you plan to hide it from me all day?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not unless you refuse to show me your wound right now."

"My wound?"

"Your owie. Now." House was getting that stern voice that scared Henry a little.

"Ok," said Henry with a voice so little that House could barely hear it.

"Henry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take a look at your cut and then we'll talk about what needs to happen next. I can probably fix it right here. After we've taken care of your finger, we'll talk about whether or not what you did was wrong. First things, first, though!" With that, House pulled Henry up to sit beside him on the couch.

"Hmmm, that's a pretty deep cut, Henry. Shall we stitch it or glue it?" asked House.

"Will it hurt?" queried Henry.

"The glue won't hurt as bad" replied House.

"OK, glue."

A pang of guilt ran through House as a big tear crept down Henry's cheek. It had never occurred to House that he had left the boy in any danger when he went to answer the phone. House put the razor away and then gathered what he needed to clean and patch the wound. The cut had yet to stop bleeding so House worked as quickly as he could. House quickly disinfected the wound and then applied a drop of the medical grade "super glue." House held the finger together while Henry whimpered pathetically. Finally, he bandaged the finger.

"All done!" said House enthusiastically. He didn't feel enthusiastic at all. He felt like the biggest heel on the face of the earth!

"Henry, it's best if you don't touch things that don't belong to you. I shouldn't have left my razor out for you get hurt on. On the other hand, the razor didn't belong to you, so you shouldn't have touched it."

"Are you going to punish me?" asked Henry.

"Isn't a bad cut punishment enough?" responded House. "Guess that I should get punished, too, for leaving my razor out for a four year old to get his hands on. What do you think?"

Henry looked at the line of blood from the bathroom to where he had been sitting in front of the TV.

"You sure have a big mess to clean up, Mr. Greg"

House pulled a long face.

"Then we're even?" asked House, as though Henry were the one in charge.

"Yup!" said Henry with a smile.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42 In Which House Learns to Appreciate Those Golden Arches **_

"Cuddy, I'm losing it!" were the first words from the mouth of Dr. Gregory House once he heard the voice of Lisa Cuddy over the phone.

"House, he's four! How much trouble could he be? You've had him less than a day and he's slept most of that time!" was her response.

"Since the child has arrived at my home, I've been chased from my bed, but only after having been kneed and elbowed until I was black and blue. I have endured a tantrum caused by a red cup that I don't understand…."

"The tantrum or the red cup?" she teased.

"Yes." He responded, unwilling to stop his tirade so that his boss and beloved could be amused at his expense, "I've been scolded about my bad language, gagged on the odor of gelatinous milk, slipped in blood, and glued the kid back together again."

"But House its still early, there's still time for things to liven up!

House disconnected the phone to the sound of Cuddy's hysterical laughter. He noted to himself that it was only 9:00a.m., and he felt as though it should have been bedtime once again. He wasn't going to survive this stint with Henry and was doing his best to think of ways to end it sooner rather than later!

By the time the phone rang, House has regained, somewhat, his composure, so he answered the phone.

"What?"

"House, were we disconnected?" asked Lisa, innocently.

"Yeah, let's just say that's what happened. Are you done cackling at me?"

"Oh, House, I was laughing _**with**_ you, not **at** you!"

It was clear to House that Cuddy was enjoying his pain tremendously and he didn't quite know how to read it.

"Are you happy that I'm miserable?" he asked her.

"No, House, I'm amused that a man four times the size of a four year old can sound totally overrun by one!" replied Cuddy. "Here's what you're going to do. Do you know the McDonald's by PPTH? Take Henry there for breakfast. There will be other kids for him to play with and you can drink a cup of coffee in peace."

"Those play places must be a factory for germs. What if he catches something while we're there?"

"You'll cure him. Just go. If you stay long enough he can eat lunch there, too"

"I'll get bored"

"Buy a newspaper. Look, House, you have two choices. Stay at home where there's nothing to eat or go to McD's, it's your choice. It's not my problem, really. I was just making a suggestion." With that, Cuddy hung up the phone and left House to make up his mind.

When House arrived at the McD's, he found Lisa and Rachel already there, sitting near the play area.

"You didn't tell me you would be coming," he said when he got to their table.

"After we got off the phone, I decided that you might need a friend."

"Oh yeah, everyone needs a friend to mock them and laugh at them when they're down!"

"Yep, sounds just like me!" responded Lisa. "Are you going to order something while I watch Henry for you?"

"No, you're going to order something for me and Henry while I sit. I'm not cut out for this parenthood bit and I'm exhausted."

"Give me your wallet, I'm not as gullible as Wilson and I know the kind of money I pay you!"

House rolled his eyes, grinned and handed his wallet over. Lisa gave him a quick kiss and left to get in line.

"YUCK!" Henry had been standing beside House throughout the entire conversation. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's none of your business, you know?" snarked House.

"The only girl I'm ever gonna love is my mommy!" said Henry.

"Then she's a lucky girl" answered House, softened by the sweetness of the boy's comment and the prospect of breakfast in his immediate future.

"Can I go play?"

"No, let's get your hands washed and be waiting when Cuddy gets here."

Henry headed off to the restroom just as House realized that he couldn't leave Rachel, so he grabbed the baby and his cane and followed. As he was walking to the restroom, House heard a young mother say to her little girl. "Look there's a grandpa with a little boy about your age!" House considered handing both children over to her and checking into the closest old folk's home.

By the time House, Henry and the baby returned from the restroom, Lisa had the food and was setting it up.

Henry looked into his Happy Meal bag and squealed. "Miss Lisa! I got a cockroach in my bag!"

Before there was time for explanations, House said, "$hit!" grabbed the bag and carried it to the trash!

Henry screamed "NO!" then buried his head in his arms and cried.

When House returned to the table, confused by Henry's response, Lisa explained.

"Greg, there was a cockroach TOY in the bag! They get a toy with their meal."

"Oh," was all House had time to say before Lisa grabbed his wallet and got back into the line.

"Henry, I'm sorry, I thought there was really a bug in your breakfast. You know the wiggly kind with tickly antennas!" With this, House tickled Henry's arm and was relieved to hear him giggle.

Henry looked up at House and grinned. "Did you really think there was a bug in my food?"

"Yep," House, said as he grinned back.

"You're silly! There was this movie about these monsters and these creatures from outer space and one of the good guys was called Dr. Cockroach! He was in my bag"

House's eyes got big! "The real Dr. Cockroach was in your bag?" House teased.

"NO!!!!" the toy was in the bag!" said Henry, as he giggled uncontrollably.

All was once again right with the world, as Cuddy returned with Henry's fresh breakfast. The conversation was companionable and light as the makeshift family ate their breakfast. Henry was telling Lisa about House being called a grandpa when the same little girl came up and asked Henry if he wanted to play. Henry looked at House who nodded his approval.

House sighed deeply and shook his head as he looked in wonderment across the table at Cuddy.

"How did you know about this place?" he asked.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, when I first got Rachel, I tried attending some parenting classes. The parents were all so young that I felt really out of place. We were at different stages of our lives. They just made me feel too old to be a mom and I knew that wasn't true. One day, not long after I got Rachel and I was still on maternity leave, I just needed a change of scenery. I saw a McD commercial and went there on a whim. I got a drink and sat in the play area and just watched the kids. There were a number of moms there of all different ages and we just sat and chatted. Even though all of them had kids older than Rachel, many of them had kids around her age, so I was able to ask questions and commiserate about being tired all the time and even answer some questions. It felt good to be with other moms and so I kept coming back. Now we try to meet here on Wednesdays at lunchtime and we have a good time together. Do you think it's silly?"

"No," said House, as he smiled fondly at her, "I think you're taking care of yourself and I'm proud of you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze and then moved over to her side of the booth and put his arm around her. "Besides, if you take good care of yourself, then you'll have more energy to take care of me!"


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43 In Which House Plays "What if" **_

House lay on the couch in his apartment after finally getting Henry in bed. He had expected the day to exhaust him but instead it had invigorated him. After lunch at Mc D's, House and Cuddy had taken the children to see Monsters vs. Aliens and fortunately, despite all the noise and excitement, Rachel had fallen asleep during the movie. When Lisa's arms got tired from holding her, she was passed to House who continued to hold her while she slept. After the movie, they had gone to Lisa's for dinner. She made macaroni and cheese and both of the boys agreed that it was "the bestest that they had ever eaten." Lisa had said they looked just alike as they said it. House smile at the memory. Come to think of it House had smiled so much that day that is face was a little sore. Just then the phone rang.

House was so sure it was Cuddy that he didn't check caller ID as he pick up the phone.

"This better be someone I like," he answered gruffly.

"It's your boss"

"Mmmmmm," he replied, "I really like my boss, especially when we spend the day playing house."

"I had a good time today, too. I wish it didn't need to end." Lisa commented.

"You're the one that said we need to live G-rated lives until I lose the rug-rat." Lisa could hear House's affection for Henry in his voice even as he said the word "rug-rat." To Lisa's surprise, House continued.

"What if we did this all the time?"

"Played house?" Lisa clarified, tentatively.

"Mm-hmm" Greg responded sleepily, yet affirmatively.

"Is this a proposal?"

The conversation was quickly forgotten as a pale, feverish Henry entered the living room.

"Daddy, I feel sick"

"I know Henry; you don't look like you feel very good." Greg took the little boy onto his lap and pick up the phone again.

"Cuddy, are you still there?" House's professional voice alerted her to the problem.

"Yes."

"Order a room for Henry. I'm bringing him in"

"House, what's wrong?"

"Henry looks like crap and he's burning up. I don't have a thermometer but he feels dangerously hot to me."

"House, do you mean to say that you keep oxygen and medical grade glue in your home, but you don't have a thermometer?"

"That's right."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting? You see so many serious illnesses; couldn't you just be expecting the worst? Just take him into the ER. Chase is on call tonight and he'll get Henry fixed up. Then you can take him home."

"You're not coming?" House's voice sounded so…needy, that Cuddy didn't have the heart to tell him "no".

"I'll call the sitter and come when I can" she responded.

"Lisa….Thank you." House disconnected, grabbed his wallet and put shoes on himself and the boy. Then, they headed to the car.

House hoped that Lisa was right and he was overreacting, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that she was wrong.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44 In Which House Takes Charge**_

Given his disability, House normally wouldn't have been able to carry Henry to the car. Between the cane, the pain, and the lack of muscle, the task was physically impossible. Yet, House did that very thing without giving it a second thought. That was the beginning of events that would change how Greg House would think of himself forever.

House thought back to the first time that he ever saw Henry. He recalled that he noticed two things. The child's eyebrows knit together as though he was angry or in pain. After meeting his parents, his mom in particular, House had assumed that Henry's expression was anger. Now, he wondered if it was pain instead.

"Henry, how are you doing back there?" House asked as they were driving to the hospital.

"I still feel yucky."

"Does anything hurt?"

"Mommy says it's just growing pains and she gives me Tylenol," responded Henry.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Mostly my legs."

"Hmmm," was all House said.

After a short period of silence, Henry began, "First you were my teacher, now you're my teacher _**and**_ my daddy. Are you going to be my teacher _**and**_ my daddy _**and**_ my doctor, too?"

"We'll see…."

House had moved on to the second thing that he had noticed about Henry. Henry had a very light complexion. If he was tired, dark circles appeared under his eyes and he almost always looked tired. The doctor pushed the button on his blue tooth and spoke the word "Cuddy." Cuddy answered immediately.

"Cuddy, make sure that Wilson is available."

"House, I thought that you were going to have Chase look him over and then take Henry home," Cuddy reminded him.

"Lisa, Henry and I have been talking, and I don't think it's the flu. I'll want a CBC and then probably an LP to confirm."

"Oh, Greg," was all that Cuddy could say before House disconnected.

When House and Henry arrived at the hospital, a room was ready and Chase was waiting. After the call from House, Cuddy decided to admit Henry straight into a room rather than beginning at the ER. Her recently discovered "Mother's Heart" told her that the fewer moves Henry made, the less frightened he would be. Henry grinned when he saw Chase enter the room.

"Hey, you're the doctor with the butterflies!"

"That's right!" said Chase, as he returned Henry's smile. "Dr. House told me that you don't feel very well."

Henry was suddenly very solemn. "I don't know Dr. House. How can he know about me?"

"Mr. Greg?" asked Chase.

"Oh him! He sure has a lot of names!" said Henry, finally understanding.

"Mr. Greg doesn't like a lot of people knowing that he's a doctor."

House, who had been letting Chase take the lead, smirked at his comment. The thoughts that had been swirling through House's head during the conversation actually had had very little to do with the diagnosis that he was afraid that Henry would soon receive. It was more personal in nature and had to do with the upcoming CBC. House realized that, soon, no matter what he did, he was about to become the "bad guy." Henry was going to be poked in the arm with a needle and House was going to have a role in this activity whether he wanted it, or not. On his mental white board the options looked like this"

Assist with the procedure – that would make him part of the conspiracy.

Watch without assisting – then he would be the heartless spectator who refused to rescue the child.

Leave the room – that would be abandoning the boy.

Suddenly House realized what mothers and fathers had been realizing since the beginning of time. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you will look to your child like the enemy…..

"House, _**House**_, **HOUSE!**" Chase repeated, shaking House from his thoughts, "We should do the CBC…?"

"Just do it Chase."

Henry looked from Chase to the needle to House. "You gave me my flu shot, remember? I don't need another one."

"This is to take some blood, Henry" responded Chase. "This won't take long."

"But I need my blood; I need all of it!" said Henry beginning to cry. "Mr. Greg, I promise I'll never touch your shaver again! I'll be good!"

House assumed that his intervention would make things worse, but he knew that it was his turn to intervene. He leaned forward so that he was eyeball to eyeball with the little boy and he took his little hands into his big ones and spoke.

"Henry, this isn't happening because of anything that you did. Sometimes, you just have to do hard things. If you think this is going to hurt you are right, but it is not going to hurt more than you can stand and it won't take very long at all. We have already talked about it longer than it will take to get done.

Henry looked at Chase and through his sniffs said, "Did you bring your butterflies for me to hold?"

"I sure did," responded Chase, "but this time I'm going to put the needle in one arm and you are going to balance the butterfly using the other one."

"Okay," responded the tearful boy. Henry picked out the same butterfly that he had chosen before. House helped him get the butterfly in place and balanced as Chase prepared the other arm for his blood work.

"Alright Henry, here we go," said Chase as he inserted the needle into the four year old's arm.

Henry cried out as he felt the needle go in, but he kept his gaze, not on the butterfly, but on House. House had a surge of emotion well up within himself that he had never felt before. He gave a reassuring look to Henry and as soon as the boy was free from the needle and bandaged up, House gathered him up in his arms and held him tight.

The doctor, turned teacher, turned dad realized that Henry was never going to be his patient. For all intents and purposes, this boy was his son and he would never be able to be objective about him again. He would fight to the death for this child, all the while fighting for the child's life. If this was the love a parent had for a child, he couldn't understand why a parent would want it! The pain that House felt was so deep and so intense that he could barely breathe. The pain was also wonderful! It meant that he was capable of loving another person without reserve and without expecting anything in return.

"Mr. Greg, your big bear hug makes me so I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, Henry! I want you to know that I'm very proud of how you handled yourself getting the CBC."

"But I cried!"

"Did you think crying was the wrong thing to do?"

"It meant that I was scared."

"Me, too, so we're even" replied House.

"But you didn't cry."

"I did on the inside. What do you want to do while we wait for your test result?"

"I'm sleepy. I want to lay here with you and rest."

This time, House didn't worry about the authorities, and whether his actions might be considered inappropriate. He stretched out beside Henry and wrapped his arm around him.

"Okay, you rest and I'll be right here beside you." House closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Mr. Greg?"

"It doesn't sound like you're sleeping, yet."

"I said _**rest**_, not sleep, silly"

"Mmmm," said House, dozing as only a man can.

"Wake up!!!!"

House smiled a little smile and snored.

"Mr. Greg!"

"Now you sound like Sheila! Mmiisstter GGrrreeeggg!" said House, in his best Sheila imitation.

Henry laughed hysterically and House opened his eyes and grinned at him.

"I thought you were resting."

"I can't rest while you're being silly and besides I have to go potty!"

"The bathroom is over there. Don't wake me up when you get back in bed"

"Mr. Greg, I can't reach the floor and I gotta go!"

House showed Henry the call button.

"Watch this" House pushed the button and a nurse appeared.

"Cool, can I try?"

"Sure" House motioned to the nurse to go away and she left. They waited a bit and then House said, "Now try." Henry pushed the button and the nurse appeared again. This time, Henry wasted no time telling the nurse what he needed.

"I've gotta go potty!"

Henry was lifted down off of the bed and he flew to the restroom. When he returned, he used the call button to get the nurse to help him up again.

Right after the nurse left, House asked, "Wanna coke?"

"Yes!" replied Henry.

"Ask for two." House held up the call button for Henry to push and he pushed it. "Look cute when she comes. Nurses can't resist cute kids. If she asks 'why two?' tell her you might get thirsty later and want to save her the trip."

When the nurse arrived, she looked at House stretched out in Henry's bed and smiled. "Yes, Dr House?"

"I didn't call you, the rug-rat did, ask him"

"May I have two cokes now in case I get thirsty later?" asked Henry.

"I'll be right back."

The nurse returned with two cans of Coke and two cups with ice. After the nurse left, House sat up and looked at the cups.

"Did she leave straws?"

"No," Henry replied. House held up the call button for Henry and then laid back down.

"Can I help you, Henry?" came a voice from the remote that contained the call button."

"I need a straw please."

"I'll be right there" said the voice with a sigh. House smiled.

When the nurse returned with the straws, she asked, "Is there anything else that I can get you?"

"No, thank you" said Henry.

"Anything for you Dr. House?"

House just grunted and snored, which made Henry giggle.

"Alright, then," said the nurse as she left.

As House pretended to sleep, he said the word "chips" and handed the button to Henry. Henry pushed the button and snorted his laughter as he realized that he was actually part of a game that House was playing with the nurse.

"Yes"

"Miss Nurse, may I please have some potato chips? I might be really hungry so I need two"

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Cuddy. Please tell Mr. Greg to behave himself"

"Do I still get chips?"

House snorted his laughter.

Shortly after the exchange between Cuddy and Henry, the administrator, herself, appeared at the door to Henry's room bearing two bags of potato chips.

"I'm throwing you two out; you're too much trouble!" Cuddy said with a wide smile.

"The CBC?" questioned House.

"Very normal"

"Does that mean I'm okay?" asked Henry.

"You are as okay as a boy with a little virus can be!" said Cuddy. "Tell Mr. Greg to close his mouth. He looks like he's catching flies!" With that, Cuddy left the room. House followed without even taking the time to grab his cane.

"I was wrong?" he asked.

"Are you disappointed?"

"He!! no! But I was so sure. A fever, leg pain, pale skin, dark circles….! Wilson's going to be mad, isn't he?" moaned House.

"No, I never called him" replied Cuddy.

"You what?" said House with more than a little anger sounding in his voice.

"I never called Wilson. After I got Rachel, the same thing happened. The difference is I called him at 2:30 in the morning! He is fiercer than you when awakened with a false alarm, so I figured that I would wait and see the CBC results, then call if I needed to.

"Wilson can be scarier than me? Wow!"

"Take your little boy and go home, House. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Sunday."

"I'll see you tomorrow and bring soup for Henry. That is if Rachel and I don't come down with the same thing Henry has."

"What if I get it?" asked House as pitifully as he could.

"Then I'll bring you soup, too"

Cuddy gave House a hug, a peck on the cheek, and then walked down the hallway with a little extra swing in her step just for him.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45 In Which What Goes Around Comes Around **_

That night, House and Henry had gotten home from the hospital just in time for House to start vomiting.

"Mr. Greg, I didn't throw up, why are you?"

"Don't know, don't care. Go away. Need privacy…No wait." House pushed a couple of buttons on his cell phone, handed it to Henry and said, "Talk."

"Hello?" said a familiar female voice on the other end.

"Ummmm"

"Henry, is that you?"

"Yes, Miss Lisa. Mr. Greg just gave me his phone and he's throwing up"

"Does He want me to come over?"

"I don't know, but _**I**_ want you to!" he responded sounding a little frightened.

"Let me see what I can do with Rachel and then I'll be over"

"Okay, Miss Lisa. Bye" Henry closed the phone and set it near the bathroom door, which House had closed.

Lisa didn't need to be exposed the flu again and she certainly didn't want to spend any more time away from her baby, but she also knew that there was no way that House could handle a four year old while he was sick; so she decided to pack Henry up and take him home with her. Unfortunately, her sitter was unavailable, so Lisa had the additional job of getting the baby ready to go. By the time she had the baby packed up, she decided that packing an overnight case for herself might be a good idea. It was then that she remembered the promised soup. She sat down in a chair and considered crying. Suddenly, Lisa remembered the vegetable soup that she had frozen for such an emergency. Of course, she had planned to be the one who was sick when the soup was eaten, not House. She hoped that House had one clean pot in his mostly unused kitchen.

Before she left the house, Lisa ran through a mental list making sure that she was wasn't forgetting anything - Diaper bag, portable crib, portable highchair, her overnight case, the soup. Cuddy loaded it all into her car and checked the time - 2:00 a.m. No wonder she felt like she was sleepwalking! She checked her rearview mirror and started to back out of her driveway when she saw the empty baby car seat. "Right… Rachel." She said out loud. She left the car running and went back after the sleeping baby. One bottle later, Cuddy was finally on her way to take care of House and Henry. She hoped that House had had the sense to put Henry to bed, but she wasn't counting on it. For all she knew, House was passed out in the bathroom and Henry was watching porn. Cuddy decided that she could drive a little faster!

When Cuddy arrived at House's place, both men were asleep. House was in his bed and Henry was on the couch where she had intended to sleep. Rats! She left the sleeping baby in the apartment and left to retrieve the rest of her belongings. When she returned, Henry was staring at a cooing Rachel.

"Your baby is gargling!" giggled Henry.

"That's gurgling, Henry, and she does it when she's happy." Cuddy replied with a smile. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"It's hard to sleep when a baby is _**gargling**_ in your ear." Henry smiled, intentionally mispronouncing the word this time"

"You must be feeling better."

"I am…but I'm still a little yucky, so will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay even if you don't feel yucky. Wild horses couldn't drag me back out there, tonight. I'm shot."

"Does it hurt?" queried Henry, with a very concerned expression on his little face.

"Oh, I'm fine honey! I just meant that I'm very tired."

"Me, too!"

"Let's bring your little bed out here for the night and we'll have a slumber party, just you, me and Rachel."

"You can bring my bed out here but I don't want any kind of party. I think that it will make Mr. Greg growl, and I don't like it when he growls."

"It's a deal, then!"

With some effort, Lisa managed to get Henry's bed moved to the living room and Rachel's crib set up. Now, all she needed was a pair of sleeping children. It was 3:00. Although it wasn't time to feed the baby, Lisa gave her a warm bottle, hoping that it would relax her enough to go back to sleep. Henry was watching a DVD that House had gotten for him and was nearly asleep. Rachel went back to sleep, and finally, Lisa stretched out and went to sleep, as well. At 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, and 7:00 House was up vomiting. Each time House limped down the hallway, he woke Lisa. If he knew Lisa was there, he gave no indication of it. She fell into a deep sleep about 8:00. At 8:30, Rachel woke her, wanting to be fed. Lisa hadn't felt like this since med school. Henry was asleep nearby, so she didn't feel like she should wait to see if the baby would go back to sleep. Cuddy changed the baby, hooked the baby seat onto House's table and placed Rachel into it. The baby happily picked up Cheerios and put them into her mouth while Cuddy fixed her bottle and smashed up a banana for her. Lisa smiled as she thought about how much Rachel had grown since she had been blessed with her. The surge of love she felt for the baby along with a strong cup of coffee gave Lisa a little burst of energy that she hoped would sustain her until she got a nap.

The next time Lisa heard from House, he wasn't rushing to the bathroom. Instead, he wandered weakly into the kitchen and sat down across the table from Rachel.

"Why the He!! did you bring the Rugrat into this germ infested apartment?"

"I didn't have the heart to wake the sitter and I couldn't bear to be away from her anymore, anyway."

"I would have called Wilson, but you scared me when you said that he growls worse that me!"

"Go back to bed, House."

"I'm a cripple and an invalid, you shouldn't talk to me that way!" he pouted.

"And take your germs with you!"

"Heartless, evil woman."

"It's a good thing I love you, or you would be on your own."

"Heartless, evil, woman who pretends to love poor crippled invalids, yet at the same time threatens to leave them on their own." House limped out of the kitchen and made eye contact with Henry, who had giggled throughout the entire conversation. "Keep an eye on her. She might try to leave us alone here."

Cuddy interjected, "Don't worry; I'll take Henry with me."

"Heartless, evil, woman who pretends to love poor crip…"

"Go back to bed, House."

"I'm going because I'm tired and weak and sick, not because you told me to."

"I'm calling Wilson….!"

"Alright, I'm going….Threaten-er!" House lumbered back to his room after receiving a bottle of water from Cuddy.

All was peaceful for about an hour when….

"Lisa…. **Lisa…… CUDDY!" **wailed House from his bedroom**, **acting as though he was 50 going on three.

"For someone so sick, you sure demand a lot," responded Lisa. She looked at Henry who was stretched out on the couch and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Greg sure is a big baby!" said Henry.

"You said it!" she responded.

"I'm sick, not deaf!"

"Nope, nothing wrong with your ears," Lisa muttered under her breath.

Henry giggled.

"Do I smell soup?" said a hopeful voice from down the hall.

"We just ate it all!" called Henry. "It was really good!"

"Lisa!!!! Did you eat all of my soup?" House genuinely sounded worried.

"House, Henry was teasing. It's barely ten o'clock!"

"Oh. Where did he learn to tease like that?"

"Go back to sleep, Greg, I'll bring you the soup for lunch if you can keep the water down."

"Okay."

Two hours later, House woke up feeling healthy and hungry. Like Henry, his bug had lasted about twelve hours. When he entered the living room, both children were napping and Cuddy looked green.

"House, I'm going home."

"Stay here. Let me help."

"NO! I'm going home and leaving Rachel here with you. IF I survive the next twelve hours, I will come back for Rachel. If I don't survive, I've left her to you in my will."

With those words, Cuddy stumbled out of the apartment and into her car. House hoped like crazy that she would survive.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46 In Which Rachel Plays House**_

House watched in stunned silence as Lisa drove away. When he reentered the apartment both children were beginning to stir. House decided that before Rachel awakened completely, getting an inventory of what Lisa had in her diaper bag was a good idea. There were clearly enough diapers to make it through the day. Good. There were at least three changes of clothing. Either the kid was a slob or her mother couldn't stand to see a speck of dirt on her Little Precious. House supposed that he would find out all too soon. Diapers. Clothing. Food. Where was the food? Hopefully, it was in the kitchen. House dropped the diaper bag and went to the kitchen to look for baby food - that is, things to feed to babies, not things to feed babies to! House chuckled at how easily he was able to amuse himself. In the kitchen he found a canister of formula and three bananas. He pulled one off the bunch and ate it, without thinking.

"I think you just ate Rachel's supper," said a little voice from on the couch. House looked towards the living room and saw two blue eyes peering at him from over the back of the chair.

"Do you think I should return it?"

"Oh, gross!" responded Henry, shaking his head furiously.

"You're sure?"

"TOTALLY!!!"

"Okaaaay!" conceded House with a grin. "I don't think she'll eat even a whole banana. She won't starve."

"Okaaaay!" responded Henry imitating House. Where's Miss Lisa?

"She's gone, vamoose, outta here!"

"Did she puke?"

"No, but she looked like she could at any moment, so I told her to get lost."

"You did not! You love her too much!"

"Yeah, but not her puke!" replied House, making a "that's just too gross" face.

"My mommy says puke is a bad word!"

House left the kitchen and pretended to look all around the apartment. "I don't see your mom here; she'll never know what I said."

"Mommy says that I shouldn't keep secrets from her 'cause it's not safe."

"Well, isn't your mom just…" House decided to bite his tongue "Just… so smart?"

"I don't think you were really going to say that!"

"You'll never know!" teased House.

About that time, another little pair of eyes appeared. This time through the mesh walls of a crib.

"Hi, little baby!" exclaimed Henry as he approached Rachel's crib, "Mr. Greg and I get to take care of you today, because your mommy doesn't feel good." Henry crinkled up his nose. "Rachel is stinky; she needs you to change her."

"Mr. Greg, don't take so long, she smells really bad over here!"

"Slave driver. If she smells so bad to you, then you can change her."

"I'm too little! I can't even get her out of her crib."

House lifted the baby out of the crib and set her on the floor near the changing pad that Cuddy had laid out in one corner of the room. Then, he grabbed a diaper and the box of wipes and sat on the floor with the baby. Rachel tried to crawl away, but Henry blocked her path so that House didn't need to chase her.

"Oh no, little baby Mr. Greg needs to clean you up."

"Thanks, Henry, we make a good team!" said House, smiling. "I'm going to open up this diaper and you hand me a wipe, okay?"

House opened the diaper. Henry took one whiff and bolted into House's bedroom. "Let me know when it's over Mr. Greg! I don't care anymore if we're a team!" With that parting shot, Henry slammed the bedroom door.

In order to distract himself from the stench, House sang to Rachel as he cleaned her up:

**O Rachel Roo,**

**O Rachel Roo,**

**It's time to clean up all your poo.**

**O Rachel Roo,**

**O Rachel Roo,**

**It's time to clean up all your poo.**

**Your bottom doesn't smell too good,**

**It doesn't smell the way it should.**

**O Rachel Roo,**

**O Rachel Roo,**

**It's time to clean up all your poo.**

Due to House's lack of experience, the job took twice as long as it should have, but he finally completed the task. House quadruple-wrapped the diaper in plastic grocery bags and stuck it as far down into the wastebasket as it would go. House wished that Cuddy had brought a stroller so that they could have walked to a dumpster to rid themselves of the stench. After thoroughly washing his hands, he called to Henry,

"It's safe to come out now!"

"I don't think so!"

"Well, come out anyway. You don't need to be playing in my bedroom and I need help keeping track of Rachel."

Changing the baby on the floor wasn't going to work. Getting up and down usually wasn't too difficult for him, but after his recent illness it felt like mountain climbing. House sat down on the couch and watched the children play while he took a pill and rubbed his leg. So far, so good.

He knew that he needed to start thinking about food. He couldn't remember his last meal. There was soup simmering on the stove. Enough for everyone, bless Cuddy. He wondered if Rachel could eat it. She could do the potatoes anyway and maybe the carrots (if they were soft enough) and peas. She had her formula and that was really enough for her anyway, the other food was just for her to play with at this point. House had no idea what foods Cuddy had started her on other than Cheerios and bananas, but nothing in the soup had a high allergy risk so he wasn't too concerned. House and Henry would eat anything.

"Let's move to the kitchen," ordered House. "A fed baby is a happy baby and I want to fix a bottle for Rachel before she gets desperate for it. Crying babies turn me stupid."

Rachel held onto Henry's fingers as she "walked" to the kitchen. House put Rachel in the high chair, when he saw her eating dead Cheerios off the floor. He didn't need to be tripping over babies as he fixed lunch anyway. Once the bottle was fixed, he set to work on lunch for Henry and himself. Two bowls of soup and some crackers would be just what the doctor ordered. House poured two glasses of milk as well. He found applesauce in the fridge when he got the milk, so he served some of that too.

After blowing the soup cool with much theatrics and giggling, the boys tasted the soup. Yuck! It was nasty and those weren't potatoes!

"Mr. Greg, I think Miss Lisa put tiny sponges into our soup!"

"Those aren't sponges Henry, they're tofu and supposed to be good for you, but the taste is torture."

"Oh, kinda like medicine."

"Yeah, kinda like."

House removed the bowls form the table and got out a large can of Spaghettios with Meatballs.

Henry took one look at the can and exclaimed, "Now you're talkin'!"

House nuked the food and put the bowls on the table. Rachel was contentedly playing with her bottle, shaking a few drops of milk on a Cheerio and then sticking the cereal in her mouth. House and Henry laughed at her antics and she grinned at them, happy to be the center of attention.

While the kids were entertained, Greg excused himself for a few minutes in order to take care of some business that needed doing. Upon returning, he found Rachel eating what appeared to be clean Spaghettios off of her tray.

"Henry, did you give Rachel some Spaghettios?"

"Uh-huh, but I cleaned them off so that she wouldn't get too messy."

"How? I didn't hear you get down from your chair."

"Oh, that was easy; I just licked them!"

"How thoughtful. Henry, promise me that you won't do that again and whatever you do don't tell Miss Lisa what happened." House didn't know whether to laugh or groan about the extent to which Henry was willing to go in order to be helpful, as he cleared Rachel's tray and wiped it down. Rachel screamed and the loss of her precious O's and House ended up rinsing some in a colander and giving them to her.

A pouting Henry said, "They looked as good as that when I cleaned them off."

"Maybe so Henry, but germs are invisible and by putting the Spaghettios in your mouth you got them germy. You just got well, remember?"

"Sorry if I make you sick Rachel," said a repentant Henry.

"Ah, she'll live, Henry. But like I said, just don't tell Miss Lisa what you did."

Henry smiled, "What I did was really gross, huh?"

"Yeah, totally gross, man!"

Both men laughed and Rachel laughed with them.

Finally, the children and House had had enough lunch. Just as House was clearing Henry's leftover applesauce from the table Rachel grabbed the bowl and stuck a handful of it into her mouth, then screamed for more. House fixed Rachel a bowl of her own and handed her a spoon to hold as he used another spoon to shovel it in. Unfortunately, the baby had her own ideas and was insistent on using her hands and creating as big a mess as possible. House groaned at the sight of the baby and the area surrounding her. Things had gone so well up to this point! Before he got ready to clean her up, he made sure to pull some clean clothes from the diaper bag. It was then he found the large plastic bib.

After some playtime and a diaper change, House decided that it was time for a nap. He didn't care if the kids were tired; _**he **_needed a nap. House put on some instrumental blues and moved Henry's bed back into his room. By the time he returned to the living room, Rachel was lying down and humming off key to the music, while fingering her blanket. He placed her into her crib and she didn't fuss. Henry willingly went to his bed and stretched out. House finished up the kitchen clean-up and headed to the couch, where he fell asleep immediately.

At 7:00, when Lisa arrived back at House's apartment, they were all just beginning to stir. Since House and Henry were just over their bug, she wasn't really surprised. She was afraid though that Rachel had slept for so long because she was getting ill. Sure enough, the baby was feverish when Lisa picked her up.

"Oh, baby, are you sick now, too?" Lisa cooed to her daughter.

"I'm sorry I gave her licked off Spaghettios, Miss Lisa," said Henry as he traipsed down the hallway. "I promise that I won't do it again."

"House, you were supposed to be watching them!" accused Lisa.

"I had to use the facilities sometime, Cuddy!" House looked at Henry, "I told you not to tell!"

"But, I like it when you fight, you're funny!" giggled Henry.

"How are you?" said House, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"I'm better, but not great. I feel good enough to take Rachel home, anyway, which is a good thing _**since**__**you fed her licked Spaghettios**_!"

"He let her eat dead Cheerios off the floor, too!"

"I taught her how to blow them off first" pleaded House, knowing that there was no way to save the conversation, now.

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "She's still alive, that's all I'd hoped for. You changed her, you fed her, and you cleaned her, I'm happy!"

Lisa gathered the baby's belongings and took them to the car while House held Rachel. Finally, she came back for the baby and hugged and kissed both of her boys, as she left.

Greg could see Lisa putting on her "boss hat" just before she said her final words to him for the night.

"Clinic all day tomorrow, House, maybe you'll learn why we don't encourage babies to eat dead cereal off the floor or eat pre-licked food!"

"Ahhhh, Mom!"

Henry fell over laughing!


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47 In Which House has a Happy Birthday Despite Himself**_

House and Henry had established a routine that worked for them. In the evening, after Henry had a bedtime snack and House had a beer, Henry would take a bath and dress for the next day. House would then tuck Henry into his little bed at the foot of House's bed. It didn't take House long to figure out that sneaking to the couch every night wasn't going to work, so he had purchased an inflatable double bed for Henry. That way he could stretch out with Henry and read to him as the boy went to sleep. House had started Harry Potter with Henry but had discovered that the boy was too young for that, so he was reading The Terrible Trins by Dick King-Smith, the author of Babe. Both men were enjoying the story immensely and giggled uncontrollably at the tortures the mice put the cats through. House was a different man when he was alone with Henry and he loved that he could be unguarded with the little boy. In some way, he supposed, by sharing his life and looking at life through Henry's eyes, he was reclaiming the youth that his father had stolen from him. House didn't know when he had been happier. Although he knew this time with Henry was a gift and would soon end, he didn't let that spoil his joy. As a matter of fact he embraced his joy rather than shoving it away like he usually did.

House awoke on Thursday morning with a vague feeling that he was missing something or that he had scheduled an appointment for the day but couldn't remember what it was all about. The feeling plagued him through his Cap'n Crunch cereal (this time the cereal and the milk were fresh), his coffee, and his OJ. It plagued him through his shower; and it plagued him through his struggle to get Henry up and on his feet.

He hadn't shaken the feeling as he and Henry arrived at the daycare and he was relieved to see a note from Cuddy taped to the door of the daycare room. Since Amy's departure, House had been opening the room and taking the lead in the classroom. Amy had been the person to schedule subs and the responsibility had fallen to another teacher who he didn't care to get to know. The subs had been adequate and House was hoping that soon one would stay for more than just a day or two. As House was unstacking chairs, Betty, his favorite of the subs walked through the door. Betty was a small older woman. She looked as though mischief had been her constant companion over the years. Her green eyes twinkled and House thought she looked like a pixie must look.

"Good morning, Greg and Henry, I'm back for the duration if you'll have me!"

"Hooray!" both boys shouted.

House sent Henry and Betty on a couple of errands so that he could read the note in private. All it said was:

**House,**

**Meeting at noon in my office.**

**Bring Henry.**

**Be on time.**

**Cuddy**

After reading the note, House still felt distracted and unsettled. He went through the motions all morning and tried to stay engaged but his mind was on the missing puzzle piece. What _**was **_he missing? At nine o'clock, after the children had gone, House apologized to Betty for his inattention to the class. She replied that she hadn't noticed. House considered an acting career for a split second!

When House arrived at his office, the ducklings were nowhere to be seen. He figured that they were at the clinic trying to procure a patient. He knew that the finder's fee he paid for new patients was a strong motivator for getting clinic hours in! It also insured less time in the clinic for House! While he was without a patient and without ducklings he decided to make wise use of his time alone. First he cranked up the music and used his cane as an air guitar. He soon became bored with that. Next, he used his cane to toss his red and gray ball against the wall his office shared with Wilson. He soon became bored with that and banged the ball harder in an attempt to rouse Wilson out of his chair and into his office. No such luck! House climbed the wall separating his balcony from Wilson's. By looking through the window, House could see that Wilson's office was dark. House went to the cafeteria and nothing looked good. It didn't matter anyway; Wilson wasn't there to sponge off of. House looked at his watch and saw that it was only 10:00. Desperate times called for desperate measures so House went back to the daycare to collect Henry. When he got to the daycare, Henry was not in his classroom. Had he forgotten an appointment regarding Henry? House went back to his office to call Cuddy. Her cell went straight to voicemail. He called her office, but her assistant said that she was out of the office for the morning but planned to return for their noon meeting. House liked to be alone, but he hated to be lonely and right now he was lonely. He started to go to Coma Guy's room but remembered that he was dead….Coma Guy, not House. House resigned himself to his plight, went to his office and fell asleep in his recliner.

House awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing! It was Cuddy!

"House, where are you? Did you forget that you had a meeting in my office at noon?"

"Uhhh….

"House, wake up!"

"I've got to get Henry" House replied, trying to shake off the sleepy feeling that was trying to drag him back under.

"I got him myself. Just get yourself to my office, now!"

"Yes, evil one! You call and I obey!" With that, House closed his phone and headed to Cuddy's office.

When he arrived, House discovered that the office was closed up. The blinds were drawn! Until he remembered Henry, he was beginning to think that Cuddy had changed her mind about fooling around at work! Her assistant was waiting for House in Cuddy's anteroom and led House into the office. As House entered the office, a very loud "SURPRISE!" echoed throughout the room. House was dumbstruck and considered turning on his heel and leaving, when Henry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him farther into the room.

"Daddy Greg, Lisa and I planned this all for your birthday and you didn't even know!"

"I had forgotten that I had a birthday" replied the doc, trying to sound happier than he was.

At a glance, House noted that most of the morning daycare kids, Wilson, Cuddy and the ducklings, past and present, were all there. He didn't care what anyone else thought, but he would fake pleased for Henry and the other kids.

"You can't forget your birthday!" replied Henry.

"But I did!" answered House with a laugh, "That was the thing that I was trying to remember all morning!"

House looked around. With the exception of his mom, everyone who he cared most about was there in that room. House suddenly felt a little like the Grinch when he realized that he couldn't stop Christmas. He literally felt his heart fill with love and had to swallow hard to keep from reacting to the depth of emotion that he was feeling. It had happened a lot since he had opened his heart to Henry. He locked eyes with Cuddy, who most always was able to read his countenance, and nodded his thanks to her.

"Mr. Greg!!!!! Are you going to cut that cake and open your presents _**before **_wehave to go back to school?" Sheila's imploring snapped House out of his reverie

He replied, "Let's eat! Pizza!" as he elbowed his way through the crowded room.

Two tables were set up. One was an appropriate size for the children and that is where House sat as he ate his pizza! House was barely able to taste his food given the cacophony going on around him. All of the children were talking at once about their role in the festivities. Each story was more elaborate than the last!

Finally, it was time for cake, ice cream and presents! As they all sang Happy Birthday, House directed the choir. The cake was from "Bones Bakery" located across the street from PPTH. Henry told House that he and Miss Lisa had gone over there this morning to pick it up. That finally explained Henry's absence from the classroom. Because of the "no nuts" rule in the daycare, Henry and Cuddy had decided to get a red velvet cake. Cuddy knew that German Chocolate was House's favorite, but that would have to wait. Henry's explanation was "We got red cake because it looked just like blood!" That made House laugh; mostly, because it turned Cam and 13 green. Cuddy rolled her eyes and nodded affirmatively.

House looked around and saw a pile of gift wrapped boxes on Cuddy's desk.

"Cuddy, are all those presents for you?"

"No, silly, those are for you!" answered Jackie. "We made you something!"

As Sarah was attempting to dump a cup of red Kool-aid onto Claire's head, House caught the cup and set it on the table. He grabbed the two little girls and hugged them tight.

"Let's see these presents, then!" House made a show of walking up to the desk to inspect the gifts.

"This is from the daycare kids" said Alex, as he shoved what looked like a rolled up tube into House's hands. As he unrolled a banner that said, "We love you, Mr. Greg!" something fell to the floor. When he picked it up, he found that it was a t-shirt with the hand print of each of the daycare kids that he saw in the morning.

"Should I run this up the flag pole, too?" House asked as he looked at Cuddy.

"No, you should wear it" shouted a chorus of voices.

House promptly donned the shirt. "It fits perfectly!" said House, as he modeled the shirt for all to see.

Next, the ducklings, represented by Cameron, handed House an envelope. It contained a very generous gift card to House's favorite restaurant.

"Why bother?" asked Wilson. "He doesn't like it unless he can steal it from my plate!"

"Thanks," said House, "Cuddy's cooking was about to kill Henry and me"

"_**You**_ poured the lumpy milk on my cereal Mr. Greg, not Miss Lisa!" added Henry. 13 and Cam turned green, yet again.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that" chided House, with a grin.

"Some things just need telling," sighed Henry while rolling his eyes and making all the adults laugh. "I got you something just from me! Do you want to open it now?

"Absolutely" When House opened the box he found a red cup identical to his own.

"Now we can drink out of a red cup together!" exclaimed the little boy. Suddenly, House understood the relevance of Henry's comment on that first morning which had gone so badly after Henry had come to stay with him.

"You're right Henry. We have a set to share now. Thank you!" House scooped up Henry and gave him a bear hug.

House looked at the clock. It was time for him to leave. Not because he had another appointment, but because he had been the center of attention long enough.

"Cuddy, May I help you herd these children back to their classes? It's about time for the sugar to kick it and I want to well rid of these monsters by then"

The children giggled in response.

"It's also naptime," he added.

The children booed House.

Cuddy agreed that it was time for the kids to leave and welcomed House's help. House thanked everyone for the party and the gifts and turned to follow Cuddy and the children from the room.

On the way back to House's office, Cuddy said, "You looked like you were having a good time. I was afraid that you wouldn't. Henry and Wilson cooked it up and I couldn't tell them no."

"You did good, kid. It turns out that I had a good time despite myself!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I love the feedback! The chapters will soon be coming more slowly because I've caught up to what's been written. Also, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writers Month) and the goal is to write a 50,000 word novel during the month of November. My guess is that I will be pretty busy with that! If it's any good I may post it here! **

_**On the House website I also do a series of topical themes. The first part of this post is a theme called Family and although I didn't include it in House and the PPTH Employee's Daycare, I do feel that it makes the story richer. So if you will indulge me a little I'll share one of my themes. There is a little overlap but I decided that I could live with it! **_

**Family**

Lisa was scheduled to use the Cuddy family cabin one week out of every summer. Normally, she loved it. A week of solitude perfectly complimented Lisa's busy lifestyle. Unless there was an emergency, she kept her cell phone off and only checked for messages twice a day - once just after breakfast, and again just before dinner. In between times, she wrote in her journal, read or walked. She had come to cherish this time to be alone each year and on her most difficult days, clung to the promise of her week to come.

This year was different. Rachel had come into her life. Although she loved her baby dearly and would adopt her when the time came, Rachel's presence seemed to broadcast a spotlight on some things that Lisa had never realized before. Family was one of those things. Lisa truly believed that she and Rachel made up a family. It was just the two of them, but Lisa loved the child fiercely and would willingly give her life to protect her. Mother plus child equaled family. The end.

If that was true then, why did Lisa yearn for something else? Why did she feel that something was missing? Her soul searching took her quickly to her answer. She was not alone anymore, but the trade off for her heart's desire had resulted in loneliness. There was no one in the world that cared about Lisa's baby like she did. There was no one to share Rachel's "firsts" with that would ever be as excited as she would. "Alone" she could handle; it was her choice and often her preference, but "lonely" that was a different story. She hated the feeling and although she had inadvertently brought it on herself, she certainly didn't willingly choose it.

She thought to herself, "That's why it takes two people to make a baby; then there are two people who are equally invested and two people to share the burdens and the joys, alike - a team that is called "a family." Lisa felt mildly embarrassed about the day that she went to House to celebrate her bonding with Rachael. She knew that he hadn't quite understood the excitement but at the time she didn't care. House was the only one that she wanted to share the moment with. She remembered Rachel's naming ceremony with shame because she had actually asked House not to come. For some reason she thought that he would come anyway. Of course, she was disappointed when he didn't show up, yet she knew that he wouldn't go where he wasn't wanted. No wonder their relationship never got very far; she continually sent him mixed messages.

Lisa determined at that moment that she would fix the problem and opened her phone…

"House, Greg…..This is Cu-Lisa. Would you consider going to the cabin with me for a week?"

"…..Of course, Henry is included, too."

"Um….there's two bedrooms; One with a twin bed and the other with a king. I was thinking that we would use the king and Henry…."

"I think your boss will let you take a week off …."

"Well, bye!"

Lisa sat down and heaved a sigh of relief. She had taken the first step and maybe she would begin to move toward the family that she had always dreamed of.

House sat in stunned silence after Lisa's phone call. He had just said yes to spending a week at her family's cabin and agreed to sleeping arrangements that were not typical of their current relationship. Because of Rachel and Henry, they had chosen a loving, yet chaste lifestyle. The decisions had been Greg's more so than Lisa's. House didn't want Rachel to bond with him if this relationship he had with her mother wasn't going to be permanent. He refused to screw with a child's head that way. Kids had enough pain in their lives without having crazy, indecisive parents. House thought of his own family and he thought of Henry's. He hoped that Henry would turn out less damaged than he had. He couldn't turn out worse.

Of all the women that Greg had been with, Lisa Cuddy was the most likely candidate for a spouse. She loved him and didn't try to change him. She knew that he had issues from his past, yet she never pressed. She never made excuses for him either. Lisa seemed to love him because of himself and despite himself. He had never felt that kind of love before, not even from his parents, and he liked it! It made him want to be better, not rebellious.

This love made him look for reasons to be with her, to stay with her. He wanted to be Lisa's family. He wanted to help raise Rachel. Greg wanted that baby to be his little girl and maybe he wanted more besides. He wanted a baby that he and Lisa had made together as a result of their love for one another.

So far though, Lisa couldn't commit. She had changed her mind about him so often that his head spun just to think about it! She jerked him around about the baby naming ceremony, but when she finally bonded with Rachel, she ran straight to him! What was that about? He thought a few minutes and sorted it out.

She wanted a family too! She needed someone to share her life with and rejoice when she rejoiced. Rachel had shown her that need and she had chosen House to fill the need. Now, she had come to terms with her desires and by asking House to join her at the cabin, she was declaring herself open to the possibility of a future together. House wasn't going to waste that chance.

Two weeks had past since the "cabin conversation." Now they were in Lisa's car together 30 minutes into the trip. They had been mostly silent, thinking their own thought. House had offered to bring the music, and after a short time of listening to Raffi and Joe Scruggs, the children had dozed off. He switched the music to some soft, bluesy stuff that Lisa had never heard before. It was relaxing and Lisa realized that if she was going to stay awake she had better start talking.

"House, what makes a good family?"

House responded with such enthusiasm that it made Lisa jump!

"Wait! I know that one! It's someone who traps me in a car for a three hour drive and then asks ridiculous questions!"

"Oh yeah, my first choice is a person who can't have a conversation without deflecting or sniping!" Cuddy retorted, as though she were prepared for just such an answer.

"I don't snipe, I snark."

"Whatever. It isn't a ridiculous question. Asking about the perfect family, now that would be ridiculous! I learned a long time ago that there's no such thing as perfect."

"Don't go telling that to Foreman, I believe he thinks there's still a chance."

"Just answer my question House!

"Oh no, you go first! These kinds of discussions are filled with traps for men! It starts out as a simple discussion and then elevates into a cry fest when the man doesn't answer the question the way he was supposed to.

"Sounds like you've had some experience," Cuddy mumbled.

"Oh, Stacy looks reasonable and sounds reasonable, but once a month she turns into this shrieking harpy, and that's when she'd ask this sort of question. I gave up trying to make sense of the whole thing and just tried to keep out of her way!" As House spoke he began to wind down, remembering the children in the back. "But then, you're not Stacy, are you?"

"NO, I'm not. Thanks for remembering!"

"Shhh, the kids?"

"Oh, right!"

"I'll answer your question, but this stays in the car. If you don't like my answer, you can't hold it against me the whole time we're at the cabin."

"I can do that."

"No extra clinic hours upon our return, either!"

"Rats! You got me! I was going to add an extra day for everything you said that pissed me off!"

"That's the girl I know and love!"

"The girl you know and love?" asked Cuddy. "People say it all the time but I don't think they really mean it."

"Cuddy, you know I'm not effusive. I've never been like that. I'm not always good with actions, either. But, I don't associate with people I don't like. I try to avoid them as a matter of fact. If you want to know how I feel about you, take a look at the time I spend with you. Wilson is next door he's easy to find. But you, you I have to track down. I go _**looking **_for you, and trust me, with this bum leg, I've got to really want to be going where I'm headed!

"Okay, I know you love me, now stop deflecting and answer my original question. What makes a good family?"

"A good family trusts each other. They help each other. They enjoy each other's company. They find things that they can to do together and they know when and how to respect each other's space. They demonstrate their love for each other with their actions as well as with their words. And, speaking of words, they use their tongues as a source of support and love, not hatred and destruction. They have each other's backs. They protect each other before they embarrass themselves rather than laughing at them after a mistake has been made. They accept each member for who they are and they forgive their flaws. They celebrate each other's strengths and support them in their weakness. They improve each other with respect and if they can't help them, they love them just the way they are. They don't intentionally harm each other. They don't cause pain to prove a point. Parents have to be the 'bad guy' sometimes, but they can do it without humiliation and without public shame. They forgive and forgive and forgive and they accept and accept and accept."

Cuddy let House continue until he ran out of words. She didn't think that she had ever heard him say so much at once. They sat in silence for a long while after he stopped.

Finally Cuddy said, "Have you put much thought into your answer or was that just 'off the cuff'?"

House laughed heartily at her question but sobered immediately with his response. "In a family like mine there's lots of time to think about how things ought to be. I would go to the home of a happy family and the air immediately felt different. There was a freedom, more space, even in houses that were far smaller than the one I lived in. They smiled at each other, they joked around. If things went a little too far everything would calm with a gentle warning. There was no steely silence that knotted my stomach. No one was made to feel like crap. Cuddy, I would do anything it took to create a happy home for a child. I might even be willing to curb my acerbic wit for awhile…" He turned and smiled at her. This was a happy smile. House had unloaded a lot of baggage and it was obvious that he felt better. "…or at least leave it at the hospital."

House took Cuddy's hand. "Are you going to answer your question for me?"

"I don't need to," she replied "you said it all, and then some. Greg House, you are, to my soul, like a cold drink of water after a long hot walk. And I never want to feel that thirsty again."

_**Chapter 48 In Which House Learns That Family Can Be Fun**_

Once everyone got well, House and Lisa decided it was time for a little vacation. It was Cuddy's turn to use the family cabin and she wasn't comfortable being there alone with Rachel. In a fit of apparent insanity, she asked House and Henry to join her. House jumped at the chance to take a break and was able to talk to his boss and get the week off in short notice!

While the children slept in the back of the car House and Cuddy had a heart-to-heart talk about what makes a good family. House had been unusually open and Lisa felt that she had been given the gift of a very special man by the time he had run out of words.

Henry had been listening for quite awhile before he let his presence be known. "I know what makes a family good!"

"What's that, Henry?" asked Lisa.

"Stopping at McD's and getting a milkshake and a Happy Meal and more fries. I need to go potty, too."

"Okay, you win," responded House. "It was the potty part that did the trick. Start with that next time and you'll save us some time."

"House, be nice to Henry! You didn't need to add that last part!"

"Yes he did, Miss Lisa. He's happier when he sounds cranky! When he's quiet… well, that's bad!"

"You are very perceptive, Henry," commented Cuddy.

"Maybe if you change Rachel, Mr. Greg will sing Rachel's poo song!"

"Not a chance!" was House's quick response.

Henry proceeded to sing it from beginning to end as House blushed and sank down into his seat. Cuddy just shook her head and smiled, happy to be a part of this makeshift family.

Ready to change the subject as quickly as possible, House reminded Henry of his comment about what makes a good family.

"A good family loves each other all the time and not just when they're doing good things; because sometimes little kids make mistakes. They don't go away without their kids either. I don't even know what I did wrong to make them go away."

"Oh, Henry!" was all Lisa could say as a tear drifted down her cheek.

House responded immediately with the words that the little boy desperately needed to hear.

"Henry, you didn't do anything wrong. Your dad had to go away to train for a new job and your mom…your mom needs to see a doctor. She's making bad choices. The things she decides to do have nothing to do with how she feels about you. I'm sure she loves you more than anything in her life, but she just can't show it right now. When she gets back, I'll make sure that she gets help."

"Okay, Mr. Greg," was Henry's weak response.

Thankfully, they pulled into the parking lot and went in to eat.

After everyone was fed and watered, they hopped back in the car with House driving this time. Rachel fell back to sleep much to everyone's relief. Keeping a baby entertained on a long trip is not an easy thing to do. Lisa pulled a box from under her car seat that she had been hiding. It was filled with homemade chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter oatmeal cookies. The positive response by the men was all the thanks that she needed. Lisa was glad that she had more hidden elsewhere!

"I need another cookie, Miss Lisa"

"Henry, those are my cookies; Miss Lisa made them for me!" House teased.

"Nuh-uh, they're mine! Cookies are little kid food! You can tell 'cause they're little!"

"Oh! Then I can have all the big ones and you get the little ones!"

"Mr. Greg, they're all big!"

"That's how I know that Lisa made them just for me!"

"Alright then," said Lisa, these must be just for you then!" From under the layer of cookies, Lisa pulled out a small square of the fudgiest, richest looking brownie that House had ever seen!

"That's no fair!" shouted House, "You were hiding those!"

"They are all mine!" giggled Henry. "They taste really, really good, too!"

House was sure that was true. The scent they produced was absolutely intoxicating!

"Um, Henry, maybe we can make a deal."

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"Nope!"

"Wanna trade?"

"Nope!" A little giggle.

"I'll cry!"

"You two can share or I'll throw them out the window!" demanded Lisa.

"NOOOO!" said the united combatants.

"I will…!" Lisa cracked the window as though she was going to follow through.

"OK! You win!" said House.

"We'll be good" said Henry. "You're right, she's evil Mr. Greg!"

"And don't you forget it!" commanded Lisa, enjoying the power she had over the two of them.

"Happy families share their food and know that the mommy is the boss!" stated Henry.

"At least when she's the one holding the cookie box!" added House.

"Remember that!" said Lisa with a smile.

To herself, she wondered how far she should allow Henry's little fantasy to continue when Henry said, "I like pretending that you're my mommy and daddy, but I sure will be glad when my own mommy and daddy get home!" Lisa sighed with relief and realized that House had been thinking the same thing when he placed his hand on her leg and squeezed. She looked up at him and saw relief on his face, as well.

"Hey you guys, lighten up!"

Those word coming out of Henry's mouth sent House and Lisa into fits of laughter. House could hardly see to drive!

"Geeze, it wasn't that funny," said a sober Henry.

House had to pull over to regain his composure.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 In Which we see What Happened one Moonlit Night

An owl glided silently to his perch on an old, dead oak tree. Throughout the forest there were trees more beautiful, more majestic, older, younger and more alive, but this tree suited the barred owl perfectly. The full moon should have made him easily visible to his prey, but the shadow cast on the branch from the tree trunk allowed him to stay in the clearing, providing a hunting ground that was a raptor's paradise.

As a small deer mouse skittered across the open space and the owl prepared to capture his meal, a disturbance shattered the silence and frightened the small animal back the way it had come. Walking down the path was an older man with a cane and a young boy not more than four years old.

It was past the boy's bedtime but a long drive with a day of inactivity had made the child restless and out of sorts. Back at the cabin a woman and her baby slept, unaware of the ramblings of her man and his ward.

"Shhh," said the man. "If you want to see the nighttime animals, you must move softly and make as little noise as possible.

"Alright, Mr. Greg, but how do you know about this?"

"Henry, when I was about your age I lived in the country. I spent hours, day and night, exploring the forest nearby. I learned, while being as quiet as I could be, the sounds that the animals made. I was best at imitating the birds. Sometimes, I could even get them to answer me and come closer."

"Could you do it now?" whispered Henry. "It's been a while, but I can try. Listen, It will sound like I'm saying 'Who cooks for you', 'Who cooks for you?' Whoo – whoo – whoo - whoooo, Who – who – whoo - whoooo!"

"I can hear you say it 'Who cooks for you?' Who – who – whoo - whoooo!" Henry giggled softly. "Do it again!"

This time, after House hooted, the man and the boy stayed silent. A sound came from far away and House answered. When the bird responded, it sounded much closer. Again, House answered. The sequence was repeated twice more. Each time the owl sounded closer. As Henry and House waited for the next call, a large bird drifted into the clearing and landed on the branch of the old, dead oak tree. When they looked to see where the bird had perched, they discovered both owls sitting side by side.

"I've never seen that before!" whispered House to Henry.

"There's one for each of us!" responded the boy.

"I suppose there is."

After standing and watching the owls for a time, Henry began to get restless.

"We need to go and let these owls do what they came to do."

"What are they going to do, Mr. Greg?"

"Hunt, then eat."

"Cool, can we watch?"

"Not tonight. It's time for bed and we need to head back."

"But I don't want to go back, I want to stay!' whined Henry.

"Tomorrow will be here before you know it, Henry, and we will have other exciting things to do, but you won't have fun if you're tired and cranky."

"You know all about cranky, don't you, Mr. Greg?"

House fought back a grin. "Yes, and so will you if don't obey me and stop your fussing!

A petulant Henry looked up at House, nodded his head and held out his hand for House to take.

"Henry, don't feel too bad about leaving the owls tonight; tomorrow we'll come back and look for owl pellets."

"Oo, owl poop?"

"No, even better. Owl barf!"

"Cool"


	50. Chapter 50

50 In Which House has a Family Vacation.

House woke up to the smell of bacon frying and the sounds of children giggling.  
"Rachel," squealed Henry, "you're not supposed to wear it; you're supposed to eat it!"

"Oh, Rachel!" said Lisa. House heard in her voice that she was trying not to laugh.

"Miss Lisa, is Rachel going to have "blueberry head" all day?"

"If it won't wash out, she will!"

House decided to make his presence known.

"I won't be seen in public with a child that has purple hair!"

The next thing he knew, House's bed was full of people. Henry was sitting on House's chest and had a sticky hand on each side of his face.

"Mr. Greg, I thought that you would never get up! I ate all the pancakes on the plate. You get Rachel's Cheerios! Miss Lisa is making bacon for me! Are you going to get up now? There's no TV here! Can we show Miss Lisa where we saw the owls and when do we get to look for owl barf?" Finally, Henry stopped for air.

"I'm sticky. There are people in my bed. I am being sat on. All this and no coffee. Woman, where's my coffee?"

Lisa was laughing so hard at House trying to be a good sport that she couldn't respond. She set Rachel down on House's chest just in front of Henry and went to get House his coffee.

"You'll pay for that!"

Rachel started playing with House's rough beard, so House growled and lifted his head enough to blow raspberries onto her belly. The baby squealed with delight! It was then that House saw the blueberry drool headed down Rachel's chin.

"Cuddy!!! Your baby is dripping! Get in here, now!"

The drool landed on House's neck and ran down onto the bedding.

Lisa returned bearing the cup of coffee and a cloth diaper. She dried off House and cleaned up the baby's face.

"Everybody up before Greg cracks, kids" shouted Lisa above the din. She put Rachel on the floor and then helped Henry scoot off of the bed. "I'm proud of you, you were very brave!" she told Greg as she handed him the cup of coffee. "We've all been up an hour, Sleeping Beauty; you need to move it!"

"Not until I've had my coffee and my pain meds," responded Greg. "I need twenty minutes."

Lisa popped the cap to the medicine bottle that she found on the nightstand and dumped two pills into her hand. From there, she transferred them to Greg's mouth. "You have ten."

"Hey, I'm on vacation!" he whined.

"I am, too, and half of these children are yours. Promise you'll be up soon or I'll call the kids back!"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Greg said, "I'm up now!"

Cuddy ignored him and headed back to the kitchen. "Bacon and pancakes will be ready when you are!"

House arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later wearing light blue and white striped pajama bottoms that tied at the waist, a blueberry stained white tee shirt and a very disheveled head of hair. Lisa smiled at him as she served him his breakfast.

"Well, if it isn't my dream date!" she teased.

"Just feel the love," House snarked. He sat and silently ate a few bites of food. "Mmm, good coffee, good food, I could get used to this."

"Don't bother. Lunch is yours!"

"I firmly believe that lunch is an unnecessary meal."

"Then you get dinner!"

"Thanks, I knew that I could count on you to do the right thing!"

"I mean," continued Lisa, "that you get to fix it, if you don't fix lunch."

"Alright, we'll get pizza delivered for lunch! Who do you call?"

"Ghostbusters!" said Lisa with a grin. "Lunch is easy; we'll do sandwiches and chips. You do know how to make a sandwich, right? Or have all of those years of stealing Wilson's lunch on a daily basis taken their toll?"

"Henry, Miss Lisa is picking on me again!" House called pathetically to the boy.

Henry ran up and hugged Lisa tightly. "You be nice to Miss Lisa! She cooks better than you and she's pretty!"

"That's right; you remember that vegetable soup from when we were sick? You _loved_ that!"

"Yuck!" responded Henry with enthusiasm.

"Well, that wasn't one of my better efforts was it?" laughed Lisa. "In case you didn't notice, I did bring meat for you men. I won't make you live with my lifestyle choices all week."

House finished his breakfast and showered. He realized that Henry was dressed and ready to go, as well. Lisa had been busy all morning and he had just eaten and showered. Lisa needed a vacation, too. Not just the usual in a different place. He would need to put some thought to that.

Lisa entered the room carrying what looked to be a baby backpack.

"Greg, I'll need you to help me get this on, after I get Rachel strapped in, okay?"

He watched her place Rachel into the backpack.

"How about I wear the kid and you chase Henry. I don't think that it will add any extra strain to my leg."

Lisa smiled and accepted his offer willingly. She figured that he wouldn't ask if his leg couldn't manage it. She moved Rachel to the table and loosened the straps to accommodate House's broader shoulders. He shrugged the backpack on and cinched the shoulder straps while Lisa adjusted the strap around his waist to House's satisfaction. Lisa grinned as the baby reached around and started playing with his beard.

"That scruffy old thing is one of my favorite features, too, Rachel," Lisa said.

House looked at Lisa very closely. "I never noticed your beard before."

"Your features, not mine."

"That's not what you said!"

"I have a beard!" piped Henry.

"Those are crumbs from the toast you've been eating," growled House as he dusted off Henry's face. "We're going to be here a week. Don't try to eat everything today."

"Okay, Mr. Greg."

"Just Greg"

With mischief in his eyes, Henry smiled up at House and answered "Okay, Just Greg! Should I call her Just Lisa?"

"That would be up to her."

"He is so your boy," groaned Lisa. "You may call me Lisa."

Henry nodded smiling. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find some owl barf!" He was out the door in a flash with House right behind. Lisa caught up shortly shouldering a backpack of her own.

They had walked quite awhile before they came to the clearing that House and Henry had visited the night before. Lisa shrugged off her backpack and dug until she found the blanket that she had packed. After she had Henry help her spread it out, she helped House remove the backpack that held a now sleeping Rachel. House pulled out the stand bar and Lisa set the baby down.

House sat down on the blanket and rubbed his tired leg as he stretched out.

"Just Greg, I need you to help me find that owl barf!" called Henry from across the clearing, near where they had seen the owls.

"Henry, I'm resting, you can keep looking yourself or come back and wait for me to get rested up." House looked over at Lisa and found her deep in thought. "Is everything alright over there?"

"I remember the first time that I ever came to this clearing." She said dreamily. "I must have been about Henry's age. The tree was dead back then, too. We wanted Daddy to build us a tree house in the branches, but he said that it was probably too old and would fall apart with kids climbing all over it. Looking at it now, I can see what he meant."

"Yup, sixty years ago is a long time," muttered House. Lisa whacked him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he exclaimed looking the picture of innocence. "I meant the tree!" House gave her his best hurt and abused look.

"Yeah, right! Oh, don't look like that. I didn't hurt you!" Lisa growled at House. She turned and started to get out the makings for lunch. Peanut butter and jelly appeared to be on the menu. Lisa pulled out bottles of tea for her and House and a juice box for Henry. Finally, she pulled out a bag of chips. "Well, get busy! You have a lunch to make."

House stuck his tongue out at Lisa and awkwardly made the sandwiches with his left hand until Lisa called him on it.

"I think you broke the right one when you beat me." He responded. Lisa glared at him and he continued to look wounded. "I think I need some first aid." He puckered his lips as if he were expecting a kiss.

"Didn't I already give you that number for 'Make a Wish'?" Lisa laughed.

"Well, it was worth a try." House said as he joined in the laughter. Just as he finished making the last sandwich, Henry appeared looking downcast.

"There's no owl barf anywhere." He whined. "There's just a bunch of old dry owl poop."

"Maybe you're looking for the wrong thing. We used to find them here when I was your age" said Lisa. "After lunch we'll all go look."

Lisa handed Henry a bottle of hand sanitizer. "Use lots of that, little boy. Who know what you've touched in the course of your explorations."

"Okay, Just Lisa."

During lunch, Rachel woke up and Lisa tended to feeding her and changing her. After they finished eating, House and Henry went to look for the owl pellets. Lisa and Rachel played together on the blanket as they waited.

"I'm glad that we brought the boys," mused Lisa to Rachel. "We're having fun, and I'm a lot more comfortable having Greg around. You are a big responsibility!"

Rachel responded by blowing raspberries at Lisa and then saying, "Ma, ma, ma, ma."

"Yep, I'm your mama!" Lisa swung Rachel up into the air and caught the laughing baby. "We had a rough start, but we're doing just fine now!" She planted a kiss on one of her baby's sweet round cheeks.

"What's a guy gotta do to get one of those kisses" asked House from behind Lisa. She had been so focused on Rachel that she hadn't heard House and Henry's approach. She turned and he stole a kiss before she had time to answer. Lisa responded with enthusiasm until Rachel started pulling on House's whiskers, causing him to jerk away.

"Ouch! Maybe I can wait until you aren't otherwise engaged," said House rubbing his face.

"Your mommy is training you to do that, isn't she?" cooed House to the baby. "Maybe I need to teach you some tricks, too! Like where's Mommy's nose!" House took Rachel's hand and showed her how to squeeze Lisa's nose. Rachel let go of Lisa's nose, but when House said again, "Where's Mommy's nose?" Rachel grabbed it. "Good baby!" laughed House.

Lisa released her nose from the baby's grip and sat on the blanket. "Did you boys have any luck?"

"That wasn't owl poop that I saw, it was owl barf!" shouted Henry. "I was lookin' at the stuff the whole time and just didn't know it. Just Greg says he's never seen so much in one place!"

"You were very lucky Henry. Did you bring any back with you or look at them as you found them?"

"Both!"

"Good, you can look at the books at the cabin and see exactly what you got. I think there is a magnifying glass, too!"

"Cool!" responded both boys. Henry gave Lisa a hug.

Henry sat and entertained the baby, who had been placed in her backpack, while Lisa and Greg got everything packed up. Lisa noticed that Henry looked tired.

"I'll be surprised if Henry makes it all the way back without complaining," whispered Lisa.

"I'm not tired," answered Henry. "I can make it back."

"I'm counting on it, Sport" responded House. "If I get tired, I might need you to carry me."

Henry rolled his eyes at no one in particular and started walking ahead of Greg and Lisa. They hustled along and easily caught up. It was a silent trip back to the cabin. Lisa held House's free hand and Henry held Lisa's other hand. Rachel slept with her head on House's shoulder. House couldn't remember feeling so relaxed and contented. He relished the fact that the week was just beginning. He could get used to this!

As soon as they got back to the cabin, Lisa went to the kitchen to start dinner, after relieving House of Rachel. The baby was left in the backpack to finish her nap. House took Henry and gave him a bath. They laughed about how dirty the water was after Henry had soaped and rinsed. House had Henry dress for bed, since they were in for the night.

While everyone was waiting for the macaroni and cheese to finish baking, they played "Hi Ho Cherrio". What the cabin lacked in television, it made up for in game selection. Henry could hardly keep his eyes opened and didn't even celebrate when he won the game.

"Is that food ready, yet?" Henry asked Lisa. Just then, the timer went off.

"Yes, Henry, it is. You and Greg set the table and pour the milk while I dish it out."

"I'm too tired," whined Henry.

"Then you're too tired to eat. Besides if you don't keep moving, you'll fall asleep before Lisa can get it on the table!" House teased.

"I will not!" snapped Henry.

House lifted the little boy so that they were eye to eye. "Are we still playing or do I need to talk attitude with you?"

"Still playing" Henry wrapped his arms around House's neck and laid his head down.

House deposited him on his chair, before Henry could doze off in his arms.

"Be sure to blow on that before you put it in your mouth; it's still pretty hot!" said Lisa.

Henry managed to eat most of his dinner before sleep overtook him. Lisa carried him to his bed and closed the door. Rachel played with her food some more but was also tired. Lisa bathed her and rocked her and the baby also went to sleep early. Greg and Lisa showered and met up again on the couch.

"I wasn't completely honest with Henry this morning" confessed Lisa.

"Oh?" responded House.

"The TV was reserved for the adults and only came on after the kids were in bed. I didn't discover it until I was an adult." Lisa opened a sliding panel in the wall. "They told us that it was the furnace room and full of snakes in the summer! We all believed them! I came here early one spring and it was freezing. I decided it was worth waking the snakes in order to get warm. It was then that I discovered the TV."

"Lisa is such a brave girl!" House taunted as he grabbed the remote from her and started changing the channels. "It's a good thing that you have me to keep you warm. We wouldn't want the mean old snakes to get you!"

"I'll have blankets to keep me warm tonight. You'll just have the warmth emanating from the TV and the couch to keep you warm!" Lisa acted like she was going to leave and House pulled her back down beside him.

"You win! You are the bravest person I know!" House said with a serious expression. "You putting up with me for a week is the bravest thing I can think of."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 In Which House Arranges a Surprise for Lisa

It was nearing the end of their vacation and House had given a great deal of consideration as to how to make sure that Lisa had a vacation, too. So far, she had cooked just about every meal and had cleaned up about every mess. Of course, Rachel was her constant companion. She wasn't a particularly easy baby and so Lisa ended up devoting a lot of energy to her. Had she complained, House would have figured that by adopting her she was asking for it, but the new mama did her best to answer Rachel's needs with a smile. House realized that she nurtured Henry and himself with the same level of commitment and he was truly impressed.

On Wednesday morning at an entirely unreasonable hour, House got up quietly and made a phone call.

"House, its 5:00 in the morning, what the hell are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"I need to get rid of the kids and you're the man with the skills."

"How does being an oncologist give me the skills to take care of a couple of kids?"

"You hold a lot of hands and you manage me."

"Okay, say that's true, why would I want to use my day off to drive and get kids that are your responsibility?"

"Only half of them are my responsibility. The other one is all Cuddy's.

"Does she know that you are trying to ditch her kid so that you can get into her pants?"

"No, she's sound asleep. I want to surprise her. Look, I know it's not in my character to look out for the needs of others, but this is her vacation and all she's done is take care of everyone else. The only way she's going to get any time to herself is if I make it happen. What I can't decide is whether I should stay or leave with you and the kids"

"You mean this isn't all about getting in her pants?"

"No, it's about taking care of our boss so that she doesn't turn into the bitch of the year when she figures out that her vacation wasn't really a vacation after all!" House sounded dead serious.

"Who are you and where are you holding House?

"Are you coming Wilson, or should I order Cameron and Chase to come?"

"How long will this last?" asked Wilson with a sigh.

"Just until we get back. That is, unless Cuddy sends me back with you and the kids. Then, I guess it will be just a ride to Cuddy's house. I can keep the kids with or without you. I just can't leave Lisa without a car if she decides to stay alone."

"Do you really think she'll send you with the kids?"

"I'm not even going there; it's her choice."

"I'm assuming that you want me there as soon as possible."

"Sooner; I don't know why, but this is making me a nervous wreck. Thanks Wilson."

"I haven't said yes, yet."

"But you will."

"Yes, House, I will. I'll throw some clothes on and pick up coffee and breakfast at a drive through. Is there anything that you can think of that you need?"

"You will need to call the daycare and see if there is room for Henry if you want to put him there Thursday and Friday. I'm sure that Cuddy's assistant has her sitter's number."

"I'll probably keep the kids at Cuddy's, if it's alright with her. My caseload is really light right now so I think that I can rearrange my schedule so that I don't need come into the hospital for the rest of the week. The place just isn't the same without you two."

"Our lack of a social contract prevents me from saying that 'I miss you too.'"

"Our lack of a social contract prevents me from saying 'I'm happy to do it for you.' I'll see you in a few hours, House."

"Thanks, Wilson." House breathed a sigh of relief as he disconnected.

The next task was making breakfast. House had looked around the kitchen to scope out what was available for him to cook with. He didn't have a large repertoire of things that he knew how to cook, but he figured that if there was a recipe he could manage. It was too soon to start cooking, but he did take the butter out of the fridge so that it could be softening and figure out what he would feed Rachel. He wanted to be ready for her when she woke up. Finally, House reset his watch alarm to go off at 7:00. That would give him time to shower and start breakfast before Lisa got up and Wilson arrived.


	52. Chapter 52

_Chapter 52 In Which House and Henry Give Lisa the Day Off _

House heard the activity in the kitchen before his alarm ever went off. Henry was in the kitchen talking quietly, trying to reassure himself that he could perform the task at hand.

"Just a little more…I need a big book….oof, too heavy!" Henry sniffed, indicating to House that he was about to cry.

House looked at Lisa and smiled. She was still sleeping soundly and he was glad of that. He got up from the bed after swallowing a couple of Vicodin and after he closed the door to their room, limped to the kitchen to look in on Henry. He peeked in on Rachel and saw that she was just waking up, so he scooped her out of her crib before she started to fuss.

"Hey baby," he whispered, "we're going to let Mama sleep in this morning, so no fussing!" He put her in her highchair and gave her some Cheerios.

Next, he grabbed a teary Henry and sat him on the kitchen counter. "What's going on Henry? Do you need a hand?"

"I was going to make cereal for you and Miss Lisa, but I couldn't reach the box," replied Henry.

"Would you be willing to help me make her breakfast?"

"OK."

House had grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with warm water as they chatted. Once Henry had consented to being his helper, House had wiped off Henry's tear stained face in one swipe, with the washcloth covering his large hand. Henry giggled at House's silliness!

"I thought that we would make pancakes. What do you think?"

"I can really help?" inquired Henry with a serious face.

"You bet."

Henry hopped off of the counter as House poured himself some coffee. When House turned around, Henry was trying to juggle the milk and the eggs out of the refrigerator all at once.

"Whoa, Henry; take it one step at a time! We don't need a mess! You've got to be careful with eggs!" Almost before the words were out of his mouth, the carton of eggs tumbled to the floor with a thud.

"Boomy!" cheered Rachel.

"Boomy, yourself!" responded House through clinched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Greg" said Henry with a trembling chin.

"That mistake was all mine, Henry. I just grabbed without thinking."

House took the milk from Henry and put it on the counter before he stooped to check on the damage in the egg carton.

"Let's see if we've got scrambled eggs!" said House with a lightness in his voice that he didn't quite feel. Just one egg had been cracked and he breathed a sigh of relief. Remembering the bottle that he had made for Rachel earlier that morning, he added that to her tray. She commenced to dripping milk on each O as she had the previous days. House was glad that the little girl was so easy to entertain.

Henry jumping off the counter had awakened Lisa and she crept out of the bedroom silently to see what was going on. As they were peering over the dropped eggs, House had seen her and made eye contact. A gentle shake of his head was all that Lisa had needed to send her back to bed. The children hadn't noticed her, so the plan, although they had been found out was still on track.

House found the cookbook and they had what they needed for the blueberry pancakes. It wasn't an original idea, since they already had that the previous days, but it was something that he could manage with Henry's eager help. House would measure and Henry would dump in the ingredients. Once it was time to heat the griddle, House wanted Henry off of the counter, but the little boy insisted that he could help cook the pancakes. Henry hadn't had a meltdown since he had first come to stay with House, but it looked like there would be one now, if House didn't think fast.

"Henry, I think we need flowers for the table, don't you? There are some yellow ones all over. Just don't go into the trees." House opened the door and let the little boy out, narrowly averting a fit. He hoped that the boy would be distracted long enough for him to get the pancakes finished up. House started to fry bacon but remembered that this meal was for Lisa and she wouldn't eat it. Instead, he added some fresh strawberries and bananas to some vanilla yogurt. Although Lisa was supposed to be back in bed, she had stayed to spy and was touched at his thoughtfulness.

As House was finishing getting the table set, he heard Wilson arrive and Henry greeting him.

"You better get decent, I don't want Wilson to be able to look through your gown like I can!" teased House as he looked straight at Lisa.

"You knew?" she queried.

"You are too nosy for your own good! Now get out before Jimmy sees you and starts drooling!"

Henry and Wilson entered the cabin together.

"House, you have a dandelion thief in your yard, should I call the cops?"

"That's my partner in crime! They'll have to take me, too, and I've got plans!"

"Ah! You're hoping the boss will give you a _raise_, eh?"

"Not in front of the children, Jimmy!" House replied. "I don't know any more that you do at this point."

"Any more about what?" asked Lisa as she entered the room? "Why are you here, Wilson?"

"Confession time, House!" sing-songed Wilson.

"Let's talk IN PRIVATE!" said House as he took Cuddy to their room. When they had their privacy, House continued.

"I called Wilson to come and get the kids…and me too, if you like. This is supposed to be your vacation also and you've spent it taking care of me and the kids. You need to relax some, as well. Wilson thinks I'm doing this just to get into your pants but really I'm not." House looked at her almost shyly, trying to gauge her reaction.

Cuddy sat a moment, trying to digest the information that she had just received. "You are willing to take the kids and leave so that I get vacation time? Both kids?"

House nodded.

"You would leave, too if that's what I really wanted?"

House nodded again. He decided that he had best start packing.

"Wilson knows what he's getting himself into? I haven't left Rachel with anyone but her nanny overnight, yet."

"He says that he'll take time off and keep the kids at your house, if you let me stay."

"Do you think he's up to the task?" asked Cuddy with a twinkle in her eye. House nodded solemnly. "I suppose you can stay, then."

Without thinking House let out a whoop that he didn't know he had been holding in. "YES!" Mentally he slammed his suitcase shut and put it away.

Cuddy responded with wide-eyed amazement. She had never seen him like this! Angry? Yes. Joyous? Never.

"What is Henry going to think of these arrangements?" Cuddy asked, once she regained her voice.

"Wilson had better think of something good," House replied. "Let's eat its getting cold." He exited the room before the discussion went in a direction that he might not like. Cuddy followed, trying to think up an explanation that Henry might accept.

Henry was already sitting at the table and eating when the couple entered the room. He looked very serious.

"Um…can I go home with Mr. Jimmy? He says that he wants to take me and Rachel to the zoo and go swimming. Would it be OK?"

House and Lisa smiled at their best friend. Wilson looked up and them and smiled. "So, am I taking two or three children home with me?"

"Two," said Lisa "I'll keep the problem child. Thanks Wilson, I owe you."

"You get stuck with House, that's enough for me!"

"Hey!" whined House. "I like the zoo!"

"Sorry, House, maybe next time," responded Wilson. "You'll need to find something else to keep you occupied."

"I'll try," said House trying to sound sad but failing miserably!

Everyone enjoyed the companionable meal and soon the children were packed up and ready to go with Wilson.

House pulled Wilson aside one last time before he got into the car. "I owe you, man."

Wilson smiled a sly smile. "You have no idea!" With that, Wilson got in the car and slammed the door and put down the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" called House as the car slowly moved down the drive.

"You'll see…," responded Wilson. Wilson laughed to himself as he drove away. He had no plans for House, but House didn't know that.


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapter 53 In Which House and Lisa Play a Little Game_

After waving good-bye to their departing loved ones, House and Lisa gazed at each other appreciatively.

"I'm one lucky man," said House, with a rather suggestive tone of voice.

"You are at that!" responded Lisa with a grin. She fell into his open arms and bestowed on House a sweet, sweet kiss.

"Now that we're alone, what would you like to do?" Lisa asked.

House rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said, "As if you need to ask."

Lisa put her hands on her hips. "Actually, Gregory House, I'm surprised that you waited until Wilson was out of sight before you jumped me!"

"Are you saying that all I'm after is your body? Hey, this is Lisa time! We'll do what ever you want to do! You're the boss!"

"And don't you forget it!"

Lisa grabbed House by his shirttails and walking backwards, pulled him into the cabin.

"This place is so quiet without the kids! Wow!" said Lisa.

She couldn't remember when she and House had been together with no possibility of interruptions. Lisa realized that this was probably the first time. She shook her head in amazement. She couldn't identify the feeling that seemed to course through her veins. It was exciting, but maybe a little scary. She felt like she was doing something forbidden, or sneaky. Lisa had always been a "good girl" so this sensation was new to her, but not entirely unpleasant. She didn't know if House could sense her feelings and wasn't sure that she wanted him to.

"Do I smell fear, Dr. Cuddy?" House said with a leer. He wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind. "Are you afraid to be alone with me?" he stage whispered into her ear. Lisa shivered.

Lisa turned and looked House in the eye. "You forget, Dr House. I've known you since you were a young man and I know the difference between your bark and your bite. You are harmless as a kitten!"

"Have you ever experienced a kitten's claws? They're like little needles!"

"A declawed kitten, then. It just feels strange to be alone here with you. It's like I'm sneaking around with my boyfriend behind my parents' backs." That was exactly the sensation she had tried to identify a few minutes before.

"Oh naughty Cuddy, I likey!"

Lisa smiled to herself. He was acting relaxed but she noticed that he had reverted to calling her Cuddy again. He must not be as comfortable as he was letting on! House moved away from Lisa and went to sit on the couch. Lisa followed him and sat down close beside him, tucking her legs under her.

"Maybe the fear you smell is your own!" Lisa teased. She leaned into House and raised herself up onto her knees so that she towered over him. "Maybe you're scared to be alone with me!"

"Oh, I'm scared, alright! I'm scared that you can't keep up!"

House pulled Lisa into a long slow kiss and they both began to relax. Neither of them had anticipated feeling nervous once everyone else had left and they were both relieved to feel it begin to dissipate.

"I'm thinking that I could use a nap," said Lisa, through a huge yawn.

"I don't suppose that's a euphemism for having sex with me, is it?"

"No, it's not! You and Henry made more noise being quiet this morning that you usually make when you rough house!"

"That was Henry's fault, He dropped the eggs!"

"You clattered! Everything you touched, you clattered! You didn't lay things on the counter; you let them drop! Everything gets sort of a little toss when you put them down!" Lisa noticed that House looked a little hurt. "But I didn't mind the noise one bit! I knew that you were doing something special for me and I loved listening to my little family working together."

House's eyes puddled, just for a moment. His hand brushed Lisa's cheek. "You think of me as family?"

"I have for years" Lisa responded lovingly. "I'm not that close to my own family. But you and Wilson, you are family. You are there for me when I need you. You tell me what I need to hear when I don't want to hear it. You look out for my needs and you meet them when you can. That's family. I'm blessed!"

Lisa stood and headed to the bedroom.

House had been rendered speechless and needed time to think. She didn't hear him whisper, "Lisa, you are my heart," because he was afraid for her to hear.

Lisa slept for a couple of hours and House watched monster trucks on TV. The show was over and so he went and lay down beside her. He giggled to see that she had drooled in her sleep. She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and smiled to see him beside her.

"Did I sleep long?" Lisa inquired.

"A couple of hours, Sleepyhead. The snoring was staggering!"

Lisa whacked his arm with an open hand. "Meany"

"Slobbery!"

Lisa wiped her drool on his pillowcase.

House moved in for a kiss.

"You have no self control at all, have you?" Lisa asked with a teasing smile.

"I have all kinds of self control when I want to!" responded House. "And I just decided that I want to! What do you want to do instead of make out?

"Making out was a fine idea, now that I've had my nap! Honestly, I was just giving you a hard time!"

House hopped off the bed.

"You succeeded; two can play at that game! What are we going to do now that sex isn't an option, Nympho?"

"There is a closet full of games, we could take a walk, or we could go to the kitchen and find something to eat. I'm hungry," said Lisa, ignoring the name-calling.

None of the choices sounded as good to House as sex, but he wouldn't admit it to Cuddy, just now.

"Food sounds good," responded House with interest. "Let's fix a picnic and then find a nice place to eat. My leg feels good today and I want to take advantage of that."

"I've got the perfect place! We used to picnic by a creek when I was a little girl. The water was usually ankle deep, but if it rained, sometimes it was nearly knee deep! I had such fun there." Lisa exclaimed with enthusiasm of a little girl.

House smiled one of his rare genuine smiles and said, "It sounds like we have a plan, then!"

He placed his hand lightly on the small of Lisa's back as they walked into the kitchen together.

They gathered the makings for their meal in companionable silence. Occasionally, they would brush past each other lightly touching, and that was enough. Lisa saw that they had a lot of single pieces of fruit, an apple, an orange, a kiwi and a banana. She deftly peeled and cut up the fruit and then sprinkled in some shredded coconut and added some maraschino cherry halves. It was just about right for two. House grabbed the hummus and pita from the refrigerator for Lisa, and made himself a peanut butter sandwich with lots of grape jelly. Little carrots and water bottles were added to the picnic hamper. House knew just what was needed to complete their feast!

While Lisa went to put on her shoes, House added wine and chocolate covered strawberries. The strawberries had arrived with Wilson, and Lisa had failed to notice them; possibly because House had hidden them in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator while Lisa had been tending to Rachel! He felt very devious and pleased with himself!

As they opened the door to the cabin, Greg and Lisa were welcomed by a glorious day. The temperature was around 80°F and the breeze was, not cool, but fresh with a hint of blossoms that House couldn't quite identify, maybe honeysuckle. They each took a handle of the hamper and walked at a leisurely pace, which Lisa allowed House to set. Lisa could tell that he was carefree and happy, because his limp was almost imperceptible. This spoke volumes to her about how House's leg was directly affected by his emotional condition, and it made her heart swell to think that she could have such a positive influence in his life.

They walked down a path that Lisa knew well. She told House the names of the trees and pointed out some of the lovely wild flowers. House was surprised at her knowledge. It was good to know that she still had depths that needed exploring!

They were both relieved to arrive at the picnic site. House took the picnic hamper from Lisa and put it on a very large stone next to a picnic table. House walked over to the stream as Lisa set up lunch.

"You old romantic thing, you!" she said as she found the chocolate covered strawberries and wine. House looked at her to see a softness in her eyes that he had never seen before. She walked over to him, placed one hand on his cheek, and while gently stroking his beard, kissed his other cheek. House wrapped both of his arms around her and held her snuggly.

"I can't get lunch set up if I'm over here getting the stuffing squeezed out of me!"

"Right now, I'm hungrier for you than I am for lunch!" He nibbled her earlobe, making her giggle and hungry for him. She started to reciprocate the affection but he added, "Ah, ah, ah, none of that! We aren't in the mood, remember?"

Lisa smiled a wicked smile at House, sighed, and went back to setting up their lunch.

While House waited for Lisa's call, he picked up some smooth stones and skipped them across the stream

"You're pretty good at that, but I'm better!" remarked Lisa, as she came up from behind him.

"I just skipped my stone five times, you can do better than that?"

"Eight was my best but I could usually do seven. It's been a really long time since I tried, though."

"Oh yeah, hedge now, Lisa, so you don't look so bad when you can't keep up! You can't be good at everything after all!"

"I've already said, _**Greg, **_that I'm better than you and I intend to prove it right now!" Lisa searched the ground for the perfect flat, round stone and found it just at her feet. With barely a pause after picking it up, she flung the stone with practiced ease and it skipped seven times across the water. "HA!"

"I bow to you skills," said House, as he bowed with an affected flourish and a grin. He was willing to accept defeat, this time.

Greg and Lisa walked hand in hand together back to the picnic table. They shared the bottle of wine with their lunch and then fed each other the strawberries while they stretched out on a blanket and relaxed in the sun and the breeze.

Once the strawberries were finished off and the meal was cleaned up, Lisa shed her shoes and headed over to wade in the stream. As a child, her favorite activity was wading in this stream, and she wasn't going to let a little thing like adulthood stand in the way of her fun! Greg wasn't planning to wade, just heckle Lisa, but she managed to talk him into giving it a try. As they walked downstream they began to hear the sound of falling water and soon they found themselves at the top of a small waterfall overlooking a pool.

"Oh Greg! I don't remember this! Let's go swimming!"

"You don't think the water is a little chilly?" responded Greg. "Besides, walking home in wet clothes will be torture."

"Who says our clothes will get wet?" Lisa smiled and House began to get the idea of what she was intending.

"Lisa Cuddy, you wouldn't…"

But she did, and jumped in before House had full comprehended her intentions.

When Lisa hit the water, she couldn't have been more shocked! She was thankful that she had shed her clothing, because the water was frigid! There was no way that she was going to let on to Greg the misery that she was experiencing.

"Oh House, jump in its fabulous!" She dove under the water and swam just to show House how delighted she was with the water. Either her nerve endings had frozen over or she was beginning to get used to the water. Either way, it wasn't as bad as when she had first taken the plunge. She did want to see Greg's face as he emerged from his initial dive, though. Just then, she heard the water splash behind her and shortly thereafter was grabbed from behind and pulled under. The couple came up for air together.

"You sneaky witch! This has to be the coldest water that I have ever felt" House said through chattering teeth.

"It's not so bad once you're used to it," Lisa replied calmly. Her blue lips gave her away, though.

"You're getting out of this water, now and we're going back to the cabin so I can take a long hot shower." House leapt from the pool, landing predominantly on his good leg and brushed as much water off of himself as he could before he dressed. Lisa followed suit and wished she had a towel to wrap up in and dry before she had to put on her clothes, but like House she brushed off as much water as she could and then dressed. The water was bone chilling and she was happy to have Greg's arm around her as they walked back to their picnic site to grab the hamper. Lisa carried it herself since this time it was lighter. Greg's arm around her felt oh so good and she didn't want that to change by sticking a picnic hamper between them. She laughed to her self thinking "I don't want it to 'hamper' us!"

The walk back to the cabin was far more brisk than the walk there. Besides being cold, a brisk wind had blown in and it looked like a storm was on its way.

"Its looks like there's a storm brewing, Lisa," said House. "Do we have wood for a fire? We'll need to shower quickly in case the power goes out or things get serious. We can sit by the fire and get toasty that way."

Lisa laughed. "_**Toasty**_? Greg House said _**toasty**_? That's about the most un-House word that I've ever heard out of your mouth! Toasty!"

Greg looked into her eyes and realized that she was scared and trying to compensate for her fear with teasing. The cabin was in view and House said, "Lisa, run ahead and turn on the lights and check for fire wood. I'll be there shortly." He should have realized the storm was coming because his leg made him a human barometer, but he assumed that the pain in his leg had been caused by the frigid water in the stream. He would need to repay her for that someday! He grinned a wide grin remembering how she had tricked him into jumping into that freezing water. That woman was sly and he needed to keep a closer eye on her if she was going to play like that!

House made it into the cabin just as the first raindrops began to fall. They landed heavily on the roof and smacked the windows. Hail slashed through the leaves on the trees making it look like it was raining leaves as well as water. The thunder was deafening and lightening flashed taking the power with it.

Lisa had changed out of her damp clothes into a pair of House's sweats and a sweatshirt. She smiled as Greg looked her up and down, admiring the view of Lisa in his clothes.

"Yours looked so much warmer than mine," was all she said on the subject before she sat down on the couch. "Get dry so we can snuggle. I know the wind would just blow the smoke into the cabin so a fire is out of the question now! I guess all that we have is each other to keep warm."

House hadn't had a better offer all day!


	54. Chapter 54

_Chapter 54 In Which House Comes Home and Has Some Changes to Adjust to _

House and Cuddy arrived back home, collected their children from Wilson and retired to their respective homes. Everyone was refreshed and happy. Lisa and Greg agreed that their little vacation should become an annual event.

Upon arriving home, House unloaded suitcases and started a load of laundry. He decided that Wilson only bought messy food for Henry to eat, because, from the stains, he was able to figure out the menu of the past few days! He noticed that a tee shirt that belonged to Lisa had gotten into his bag and so he set it aside, not ready to wash it yet.

Next, House checked his answering machine. He didn't expect to hear much since most people called him on his cell phone. Since he wasn't expecting anything really important, he was only half listening when he heard a voice refer to Henry. House stopped what he was doing and replayed the message.

"House, I'm back in town. I didn't want to bother you and Henry on your vacation, so I'll just leave the message here. Call me when you get this so that I can get Henry. I bet you'll be glad to get your place to yourself again."

House wouldn't be glad to have his place to himself at all. He had come to love Henry and knew that the boy's absence in his daily life would rip a hole in his heart. He also knew that Henry belonged with his dad. His dad loved him. House wouldn't interfere with that. He was going to spend one more day with Henry, though. His dad could wait that long. The real question in his mind was whether or not to tell Henry immediately. Mike was his dad, after all, and Henry might want to go home immediately upon hearing he was back home. It was only natural, right? House wouldn't know. The thing he had with his own father had never been about love, but about power. "Everybody lies," he told himself. "Just wait a day to tell Henry about his dad. What's the harm?"

As House was deep in thought, doing the laundry, Henry had come into the room.

"Mr. Greg?" said Henry in a small voice. "Did I hear my daddy talking to you?"

"Hmm," Greg gave a noncommittal grunt.

"I don't think he wants me any more."

"Why do you say that, Henry?"

"Because he didn't want to talk to me."

"That was the answering machine. I didn't talk to him either." House sighed deeply and then responded exactly the opposite way he had planned. "Your dad is back home. Do you want to go, right now? I can bring your stuff to you tomorrow if you want to leave right away. We just need your pajamas." He had just betrayed his own selfish instincts. He ought to feel better about it than he did, but you can't change a leopard's spots. Now, it was all up to Henry.

"Can we wait, Daddy Greg? I want to see my daddy, but I don't want to leave you by yourself, again. I know that you will be lonely without me."

"I live alone, but it doesn't make me lonely." It would, but that wasn't Henry's problem. "How's this? I take you home so you can see your dad; and then we'll make plans for a day for us to have fun.

"No, I want to see my dad tomorrow night after supper. I want to stay here all night and tomorrow. I want Miss Lisa and Rachel to come over and I want us to have our pretend family for one more day." Henry burst into tears and House felt like it. Instead, he scooped the little boy up into his arms and held him tightly as he carried him to a chair and sat Henry in his lap.

"Henry, I don't know if we can do that. I'll need to call Lisa and find out. It's supposed to be her first day back at work."

"Tell her that if she can't come, I won't like her and Rachel any more."

"I'll tell her that it's really important to you, instead," responded House with an edge to his voice. "We want her to come because she wants to, not because we are making her come."

"No, tell her what I said. I'm good with that," Henry snarked.

House smirked. He supposed it was time to sent Henry home, if he could sound that much like House!

"I'll call her now and see what she says. If she says no then we need to come up with another plan."

"She won't tell **you **no."

"Henry, telling me no is part of her job, but if she can, she will say yes this time."

"Can we have a sleepover?"

"What are we, girls?" responded House with an eye roll and a very silly expression to lighten the mood. Okay, I'll call."

House picked up the phone and dialed.

"Cuddy…"

"Call her Lisa. It makes her face go all squishy, like she loves you!" bellowed Henry from his spot in the chair.

House sighed. "Lisa, his dad is back and Henry wants you and Rachel to come over so we can have tonight and tomorrow all together.

Lisa responded and House mumbled. "I know. I'll give Henry the phone so **you **can tell him" House handed Henry the phone looking none too happy.

"Hi Miss Lisa," said Henry in a small, very pitiful voice.

"YES!" shouted Henry at the top of his lungs as he threw the phone back to House and did a dance in his chair. "I'm the man!"

"I knew you couldn't do it!" said House as he grinned and winked at Henry. "See you soon and bring pizza!"


	55. Chapter 55

_Chapter 55 In Which Henry Gets his Pretend Family for One More Day_

House and Henry did a quick clean up around the house while waiting for Lisa and Rachel. House also got Henry in the tub for a bath. He figured that once the girls arrived, Henry wouldn't be interested in baths or getting ready for bed. House was getting the little boy dried off and into his jammies when the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" called House, unwilling to let Henry out of his grasp so that he could answer the door.

"House, help!" came the reply. It sounded like Lisa was kicking the door.

Tossing Henry his pajama top, House went to answer the door. There he found Lisa with a baby and diaper bag on one hip, and an overnight bag on the other side. The hand that wasn't helping balance the baby was holding an extra large pizza box. House moved out of Lisa's way after taking the baby and setting her on the floor, then grabbing the pizza box.

"Henry, Miss Lisa was just carrying a lazy man's load. Do you know why?"

"She didn't look lazy to me! She was working like crazy!" replied Henry.

House relieved Lisa of the rest of her stuff and he continued to explain. "The saying goes 'A man will break his back carrying a lazy man's load.' It means that the man is too lazy to make two trips so he overburdens himself in order to avoid the extra trip."

"Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome and the lesson," snarked Lisa.

"Sorry," Said House, sheepishly. He planted a kiss on her lips that he hoped would make her forget his rudeness.

"Yucky!" responded the children in unison.

House broke off the kiss and winked at Cuddy. Wiggling his eyebrows, he said, "To be continued."

Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes "Rachel you don't even want to know."

"What's that?" asked House wondering if Henry really understood his implications"

"Oh you know, next you'll hug and you'll hold hands and look funny at each other! It's sooo gross! Yuck!"

"Good, I thought you meant we'd…"

"House…!" Cuddy broke in abruptly using her boss voice.

Greg grinned mischievously and kissed her chastely, just to make Henry groan again. He wasn't disappointed!

Lisa went to the kitchen and got out plates and poured drinks. "I have a surprise!" she said. House and Henry cleared the coffee table in front of the TV and then House removed the pizza from its box.

"What?" shrieked Henry, already too excited.

"Just wait." Lisa put a DVD into the player while keeping it concealed from everyone.

"Yea!" shouted Henry, jumping on the sofa as he realized that it was _**Monsters vs. Aliens, **_the movie they had all seen together when Henry had first moved in with House.

"Yea!" shouted House.

"Why aren't you jumping Mr. Greg" inquired Henry.

"I'm jumping on the inside, trust Me." replied House, feeling like they'd had the same conversation sometime before.

The makeshift family ate their pizza and enjoyed each other's company as they sat on the floor around the coffee table and watched the movie. Greg and Lisa took turns stuffing pizza in to the mouths of the distracted children as they played and viewed. When Henry was sitting, he was between Lisa and Greg. He would often look up at them and smile contentedly or stand and hug one of them before hopping up to play with Rachel.

Lisa noticed the sadness in Greg's eyes and would reach over and rub the back of his head or put her head on his shoulder. She knew that her words wouldn't help, but hoped her actions would. She allowed Henry and House to believe that she had come for Henry's sake, but Lisa knew that House needed her right then, far more than Henry did. She knew that Henry's presence had improved the quality of House's life hundredfold and the little boy's absence was going to leave a gaping hole. Maybe, once the kids were in bed later, they could talk.

Despite the fact that the movie wasn't over yet, the kids were winding down. Lisa set up the crib while House changed a sleeping Rachel right where she had fallen asleep. Henry was dozing on the couch and after laying Rachel in her crib he kissed the boy and put a couple of blankets over him while Lisa put pillows around him, hoping that the passive resistance that they would create, could keep Henry from rolling off. House placed a lullaby CD that he had made for Henry in the player and set it on repeat. Lisa and Greg headed down the hall to his room.

After showering, the couple snuggled in bed together. House sighed, glad that Lisa was with him. It didn't take away the pain that he felt in his heart and his leg, but it eased it a little.

"Mike, that's Henry's dad, you know, thinks I'll be glad to have Henry gone."

"He's an a$$!" responded Lisa.

"No, he just didn't know what else to say."

"You're defending him?"

"I'm choosing to think that he knows that I've grown attached to his boy and he was trying to show me the bright side. He failed miserably, though."

"I know" Lisa said as she rolled onto him and gave him a kiss.

Alternately, throughout the night, they made love and discussed Henry.

"You know you could adopt a son or make one of your own" said Lisa, only sort of teasing.

"I don't want to adopt and you're the only one I would want to make one with. As far as I know, we aren't doing anything to prevent it are we?"

"No, we're not. I'm sorry" replied Lisa. House couldn't see her but he heard the sadness in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry, I was wrong to bring it up."

"House…Greg, if we can't talk about what is in out hearts, what have we got?"

He smiled as he maneuvered on top of her, "Really, really great $ex!" He chuckled and went exploring....

Both children had slept through the night and woke up ready to take on the world. Greg and Lisa weren't quite so chipper and lay in bed listening to the activity in the living room.

"Lisa, one of us had better get decent before we get company. That would be you."

"What about you?"

"I'll just wrap up."

Lisa smacked him on the chest as she got up from the bed and headed to shower. "You had better do better than that, you're in charge!" She tossed a grin over her shoulder as she closed and locked the bathroom door.

House sighed, realizing that he had lost that round. He pulled on sweats and a tee shirt and padded down the hall just in time to see Henry trying to tip a chair into the travel crib so that Rachel could escape her bounds.

"Whoa there!" called House. What's going on here?"

"Rachel wants out!" said Henry.

"She will get out when an adult gets her out. Not when her partner in crime makes that decision!" House lifted the toddler and then the chair out of the crib. "You, my boy, are off to a mighty fine start this morning, aren't you?"

Looking a little scared, Henry asked, "Are you going to call my dad?"

"I hadn't planned on it. Are you ready to go home, now? You aren't in trouble, yet, but I want you to think about what you're going to do before you do it." House pulled Henry onto his lap. "I know you don't realize it, but Rachel might have gotten hurt climbing on the chair to get out. You aren't big enough, yet, to catch her."

"Sorry, Mr. Greg."

"I know you are, Henry," House gave Henry a tight squeeze, letting him know that all was forgiven. "What do you want for breakfast, my little man?"

"Cap'n Crunch with milk that isn't lumpy!" From the time of that first bowl of cereal, Henry always added the part about the lumpy milk. Usually House was amused, today it made him sad. House realized that he needed to snap out of it and right away. He wasn't going to ruin Henry's day by going all maudlin on him.

"Cap'n Crunch with milk that isn't lumpy, coming right up!" He fixed a tiny bowl of the same for Rachel and set her in her seat.

Cuddy joined them and fixed scrambled eggs and cheese. She winced as she watched House and Henry put catsup on them like they always did; this time, Rachel did, too.

"Pepup, pepup, too!" Rachel chirped. House grinned as he added tiny dots of catsup to the baby's eggs.

Rachel tried a taste and then sprayed House with egg bits as she blew them out again by doing raspberries. "YUCKY!"

Cuddy tried desperately not to laugh, but failed miserably. Henry was in hysterics.

"Time to shower" House said with an edge to his voice, as he got up from the table and limped to his room.

"Henry, keep an eye on Rachel. I'll be right back," said Lisa as she got up to follow House.

Lisa found House sitting on the edge of the bed shaking his head and wiping his face off with a wet cloth. He looked angry but Lisa couldn't tell if it was with her or himself.

She sat down beside him and put a hand on his leg. "Greg?"

"Lisa, I felt so mad at that baby! I was ready to shout at her!" Again he shook his head. "What if I had?"

"Greg, honey, the point is you didn't. You got up and walked away instead of shouting." Cuddy took the cloth and wiped up the bits of egg that House had missed. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you're a little fragile, today. Henry's leaving and that's huge! You let yourself bond with him and now he's leaving. Take it easy on yourself. You separated yourself from the situation that made you angry and you didn't snap. I'm so proud of you. You aren't your father and you prove it over and over again." She kissed him gently on the lips and then deepened the next one. "You are Greg House, the man I love. You are only as much a product of your crappy childhood as you allow. Don't forget that, Greg." She kissed him again and left the room.

House realized that Lisa was right. There was a time and place for introspection, but today wasn't it. Today was for his boy and Henry was going to get the day he wanted! House changed his attitude as he showered and got into his clothes.

When House rejoined his family, he discovered that breakfast had been cleaned up and everyone was watching _**Monsters vs. Aliens**_ again. House pretended to be an alien and made the kids squeal as he chased them around the room. Both kids landed in Lisa's lap, making her laugh and squeal, as well!

"And what devious plans have you cooked up for our family today?" House asked Henry in his best Dr. Cockroach imitation.

"Miss Lisa? What did Mr. Greg just ask me?"

"He wants to know what plans we made while he was in the shower," responded Lisa.

"Oh!" Henry did an eye roll that made House proud! "I wanna stay home all day and just be together. If we go somewhere I have to be good and can't talk when I want to."

"Ok, I think I can live with that. A day of togetherness! It sounds good!"

Throughout the day, Henry talked to Lisa and Greg. Sometimes they played together. Sometimes they each did their own thing. Both children napped after a lunch of Lisa's famous macaroni and cheese.

During their nap House made arrangements for Henry's return to his father. It was decided that Mike would come for dinner and then take Henry home just before bed. House couldn't have been more miserable. Once Henry woke up, it was time for House to give him the news.

As Henry sat at the table and had a snack of ice cream and chocolate sauce with House, he was told what to expect. "Your dad is coming for supper around six, Henry. We'll all have supper and then he'll take you home."

"OK!" responded Henry, with no sign of sadness. "When is Rachel getting up? I want to play with her!" Henry hopped off of his seat and went to look for Lisa, since she was the one to answer most of the baby questions.

House felt rather let down. He didn't really know what he expected but that hadn't been it. It was good that Henry was resigned to the transition, but he acted like he didn't care that he was leaving House.

"Henry, will you come back here?"

Henry ran back to House

"I'm going to miss having you here when you go home tonight."

"But Mr. Greg, we'll see each other every day at school and we'll visit each other! Please, don't be sad!" Henry threw his arms around House and hugged him tightly. "Right now, we just need to remember that! Miss Lisa told me so!"

"Miss Lisa is very smart. Go play!"

House went and wrapped his arms around Lisa.

"Miss Lisa, you are very smart. I think I'll keep you around."

"I'll be here whenever you need me." She said as she returned his hug. "Go keep an eye on the kids while I cook." She kissed him turned him toward the children and gave House a pat on the bottom to send him on his way. He turned and smiled at her then did as he was told.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing and roughhousing with Henry and Rachel. House relaxed and had a good time. At six the doorbell rang and House allowed Henry to answer to the door.

"Daddy" shouted Henry as he launched himself into his father's arms. "I thought that you weren't ever coming back! Mr. Greg said you would, but you took so long!"

"It sounds like Mr. Greg has been a really good friend to both of us, Henry," said Mike through happy tears.

"Mr. Greg is my best friend and my other daddy!" House looked down not knowing how to feel or what to say. He didn't want to take anything from Mike and he knew how he would feel if he had been in Mike's shoes.

"I hope that Greg is in our lives for a very long time." Mike looked at House like he needed to talk.

"Henry, I'm going to help your dad take your stuff to the car and then maybe Miss Lisa will have dinner on the table for us. Can you help her finish setting the table?"

"OK, Mr. Greg."

Mike and House each grabbed an armload and headed to the car. House waited for Mike to start the conversation. He feared that he was going to hear bad news.

Mike began, "I heard from my wife's sister today. She had a meltdown on her cruise and was institutionalized. Believe it or not, they don't hold out much hope for her. I'm so relieved that it didn't happen while she was with Henry."

House nodded as he listened.

"I knew that she wasn't herself, she hadn't been right for quite some time, but I figured that it was because she hated me for leaving her. The though of leaving Henry with her knowing what I know now, makes me feel ill."

House said what he thought Mike wanted to hear and more importantly told him the truth. "You aren't alone. I'll help you with Henry however you need me to. I love the boy, and the last thing I want is for him to suffer at the hands of adults too overburdened with worry, to see to his needs." House struggled with an idea and then continued.

"If you send me your wife's records, and any test results there might be, I'll have my team look them over. I can't promise to fix your wife, but I can make sure that no one missed anything. Henry needs a mom that's whole, if at all possible."

"When I walked in it looked like Henry had everything that he needed in a family," commented Mike.

"Henry is very resourceful. He wanted a family and created one. He did it, though, because he missed you."

The men were interrupted by Lisa calling them from the door. "Dinner's been on the table for a while, now, should we start without you?"

"No need, we're coming" responded House. He turned to Mike and said. "We'll make it work."

Mike nodded and the men went back inside.

Dinner was a happy affair. Lisa had made fettuccini Alfredo and garlic bread. Henry told his dad about that first breakfast, and Mike laughed heartily. As a matter of fact, during the meal, Henry gave Mike a rundown of nearly everything that had happened in his absence! Mike was relieved that Henry's days were filled with happiness and House felt that, in hindsight, he hadn't done such a bad job with the boy. He was thrilled that Henry would continue to be a part of his life beyond just seeing him at the daycare. Lisa finally insisted that Henry stop talking long enough to eat.

After supper, but before dessert, the adults got the children ready for bed. Henry looked very tired once he had to stop talking and the bribe of cherry cobbler after pajamas were on helped ease the transition to bedtime. Henry, crawled onto the couch while the adults were finishing up dessert and Rachel fell asleep at the table. Lisa cleaned up Rachel and put her in the crib as House and Mike took Henry and the rest of his belongings to the car. Henry clung to House and whimpered in his sleep as House buckled him in."

"Love you little guy" said House to Henry.

"Love you, too, Daddy" murmured Henry. "We'll be together at school tomorrow 'cause Miss Lisa said so."

"I'll see you then, son" whispered House to his boy.

House kissed Henry's forehead and then locked and closed the car door. With a wonderful mixture of sadness and joy, House went inside to be with his girls.


	56. Chapter 56

_Chapter 56 In Which House Has a Lot of Explaining to Do_

House woke up in the morning to the sounds of breakfast being made. Lisa was chatting to a babbling Rachel and the topic was Henry.

"Henry bye-bye?" asked Rachel.

"Henry is with his daddy at his house," responded Lisa.

"Henry my House."

"Do you mean at your house? Or with Greg"

"House!" Rachel shrieked.

"Both?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Fat chance kid! Henry isn't really my kid. He's Mike's kid and I'll only get him when Mike needs a hand.

"Mike hand?"

"When Mike needs my help."

"K"

Lisa handed Greg a mug of coffee and asked, "Do you know yet what exactly this arrangement with Mike is going to look like."

"I think that we are going to 'share custody,' so to speak. Mike doesn't work at the hospital any more, but since I'm taking care of him, too, we're hoping that my boss will let Henry stay at the daycare center, anyway."

Lisa gave him a suggestive kiss. "The boss might need some convincing."

"Yucky!"

"Not in front of the kid, Mom."

"It's good for Rachel to see us happy together. It makes her feel secure."

"If you want her really secure then maybe we ought to….No, not going there at this hour."

Lisa chose not to try to follow what House was thinking. "Tell me more about Henry and Mike"

"Well, before the Freak freaked and took up residence in the loony bin, Mike knew that the job meant traveling a couple of times a month. Since they were happily divorced it really didn't matter because the freak had custody of the kid. Now, the traveling part is more complicated. I told Mike I was there for whatever he needed. I'm assuming that when Mike goes out of town that Henry is mine. If Mike has to work late, Henry is mine. Lisa, I'll be happy with the crumbs. I gotta go." House grabbed his backpack and left abruptly.

As he flew through the streets of Princeton on his bike, House couldn't believe that in the matter of weeks he had cared for Henry that he could get so attached. He ached to see Henry and the kid hadn't been gone much longer than twelve hours. He felt powerless against the feelings and wondered if attachment to another human being was really worth the additional pain. It wasn't like he could go back and erase those past weeks and he didn't even want to. Henry's presence had done more toward making House feel worthwhile and needed in this world that anything he had ever experienced. House resigned himself to the idea that although love sucked it was pretty alright, too. Henry's presence had helped solidify and define what he had with Lisa. It felt really good, really right. He smirked at the thought that he had almost said the "M" word out loud. Nope. He wasn't going to saddle Lisa with his baggage. He loved her too much to do that to her. After some more contemplation, House decided that things were good as they were. He had Lisa, Rachel and Henry, but they weren't so close that he could scare them away if things got bad for him again. He had Wilson, too, but that was different, of course. Wilson didn't know how to leave broken people. He would stay regardless. House parked his bike and removed his helmet. He grabbed his bag and headed to the daycare and to Henry.

House was surprised and pleased to see Amy setting up the classroom when he arrived. "Hey stranger!"

"Hi Greg, it's good to see you!"

"How's your mom?"

"She's much better, thanks for asking. I moved her in with me so that I can keep working and still help her."

"That sounds like a plan. When did you get back?"

"The middle of last week. Today is my first day back here."

"I've been on vacation, so the kids will be glad to see the both of us back here."

"How did things go with Henry?"

"They went better than expected. I'm sure Henry will tell you all about it. It was really good."

As if on cue, Henry arrived. House heard him calling down the hallway. "Daddy Greg, are you here, yet?"

"I'm here, boy," answered Greg. "Give your real dad a hug and a kiss before you get in here. Miss Amy wants to see your face and hear all about your adventures with me." House heard the sounds of hugging and kissing and then a "Bye Dad!" Greg also received a big hug and kiss from Henry as the boy entered the classroom.

House stepped out to talk to Mike while Henry was visiting with Amy. The men shook hands as they greeted each other.

"Greg, I can't thank you enough for keeping Henry for me. I've never seen him happier."

"Well, I won't say that it was easy, but we got by. Lisa Cuddy was a big help."

"Things are pretty serious between the two of you?" inquired Mike.

House smirked. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, they are. I'm not really the relationship kind, though so…."

"You may want to rethink that idea of yourself. You looked pretty much like the 'relationship type' last night."

"It's an illusion. I'm bound to wake up eventually."

Mike just shook his head at the thought that House couldn't see that there might be a future with a happy ending, if he wanted it.

House continued. "Did Henry do alright last night?"

"He was surprised to wake up in his own bed and asked about you," answered Mike. "He couldn't wait to get here and see you. I was going to stay home and spend the day with him, but I figured that if he wanted to be here, I wanted him here."

"I'm glad he's here. The morning was a little empty without him. I'm going to be finding his junk around my place for weeks!"

"Keep the junk. He's not gone for good by any means!"

"That's good to hear. I gotta work. Keep me up to date, alright?"

"You got it."

House reentered the classroom to the sounds of Henry telling every intimate detail of his stay with him to Amy. He realized that he would never have a secret again.

"And, Miss Amy, the milk came out in a big blob and smelled worse than puke!"

"It sounds like Mr. Greg expanded your vocabulary, too." Amy looked up at House and grinned and House shook his head and scratched it. Averting his gaze, he really didn't want to go there and so found something else to do. His life was now an open book and it made him incredibly uncomfortable. He went and sat at the play dough table and proceeded to make a brain and then smash it.

Soon other kids began arriving and for that House was grateful.

"Oh, Miss Amy! Mr. Greg! You're both back here! Yea!" squealed Sheila as she entered the room.

"Yea!" squealed Sara running to Amy.

Stella took her place at the play dough table with House.

"Mr. Greg, you and Henry were gone just too long"

"I'm sorry that we caused you such agony, Stella. Is that why I didn't get the hug you usually crush me with?"

"Yes."

"I didn't need it anyway. Girls are just yucky."

Sheila hopped up and threw her arms around House, hugging him and kissing his scruffy cheek. "Your whiskers tickle!"

House grabbed her and rubbed his beard on her face and Sheila giggled uncontrollably!

"He's my daddy, you can't have him!" shouted an angry Henry, running from across the room. "That's our game!" Henry would have shoved Sheila off of House's lap had he not been holding onto her.

"Whoa, boy, stop it now!" growled House as he put Sheila down and grabbed up the angry boy. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin' you're my daddy and I don't want to share!"

"We both know that when we're at school, you need to share! Wait! You don't share people, you share things! Henry I will speak with whomever I choose whenever I choose. We will talk about the daddy issue in private later."

Henry burst into tears. "Are you mad? Don't you want to be my Daddy any more?"

House sighed and realized that he was going to have this conversation with an audience whether he wanted to or not.

"Henry, I'm not very mad. I'm mostly confused. We've been at preschool together for weeks and you didn't behave this way. Why now?"

"I don't know."

"What made you mad?"

"Sheila was playing our game that we play at home with your whiskers. They're my whiskers!"

House took Henry's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned it from side to side as though doing a careful inspection. "Nope, no whiskers, boy. They can't be yours so they must be mine and I will tickle any child that I choose with them."

"Mine" said Henry with a tinge of a smile.

"Mine" responded House with a tinge of a smile and a twinkle in eye. "But I'm willing to share!" As with Sheila, House rubbed his whiskers on Henry's face causing the boy to giggle until he could barely breathe! He finished by giving Henry a big bear hug and whispering into his ear. "Henry, I love you but that means making you behave in school, just like the other kids. If you can't watch me care for the other kids without getting jealous, then I guess that Miss Amy will need to find a new teacher."

Henry pulled back from House with wide eyes. "I want you to stay here with me," whined Henry. "I won't let you go."

"Well you know what you need to do in order for me to stay. Let me do my job."

"Your job is being my other daddy!"

Henry was petulant again and House didn't have a clue about how to handle it. During the conversation, the room had been filling with children and all eyes were on House and Henry. House looked at Amy with a pleading gaze. Jackie, in her own inimitable way, took control of the situation.

"Henry, you need to get yourself together! Don't you know you don't talk to grown-ups that way? What is your problem?" The hand on her hip and the authority in her voice gave Jackie a very intimidating appearance. "Now you just dry up and apologize to Mr. Greg! He just don't need that from you today! Wanna go play?"

Henry nodded his head and gave House a hug and a "sorry" before he got up and went to play. House and Amy just shook the heads at the sudden turn of events!

The morning went smoothly after that and House was relieved that the green monster didn't raise its ugly head for another round. There was something more to Henry's behavior than just jealousy, but House needed time to work out the puzzle. But first, he wanted to find Cuddy and torment her a bit; that always made his day run more smoothly!


	57. Chapter 57

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I borrow him occasionally!_**

This is the last chapter that I have written. I'm working on a new one though. I try to post on the House site every week or two, so that is probably the rate that you can expect to get posts from me here! Once NaNoWriMo is over at the end of November, I'll try to post more often.

If I can, I'll post my NaNo story here. I need to check the rules for non-fanfic stories.

The next chapter (58) will let you get to know Mike (Henry's dad) a little better!

_**Chapter 57 In Which House Gets the Halloween That He Always Wanted**_

House arrived at the daycare later than usual. The case he had been working on had taken all night and he was bracing himself for the onslaught of children that he experienced whenever he was the last one there. When House looked into the classroom, he was relieved to see both Amy and Betty. Cuddy must have notified Amy about the case and as a result she had called in Betty as a substitute teacher. House would have walked away, but as he turned to leave, he saw a subdued Henry sitting in a corner and looking at a book. House took a deep breath, entered the classroom and went straight to Henry.

"Hey boy, why so quiet?" asked House in a whisper, as he sat on the floor next to Henry.

"Daddy was taking me Trick or Treating tonight, but he woke up puking this morning. Miss Lisa brought me to school.

"Kids still do that?" asked House.

"Puke?"

"Don't be obtuse. No, Trick or Treat," responded House, more sharply than he intended.

"Should I know what obtuse means?" ask Henry innocently.

"No, and I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry." House lifted Henry into his lap and gave him a hug. "I'm tired and need sleep. Sometimes, I need to remember to think about who I'm talking to before I say things. Let me go rest in my chair in my office and take a nap. We'll talk again when I'm in a better frame of mind."

Henry grinned. "You're putting yourself in time out because you said a bad word, aren't you?"

"Yeah, something like that," responded House looking fondly at the boy.

House left Henry with his book and exited the classroom. If he had been discovered, nobody acknowledged it.

After he left Henry, House went straight to Cuddy. Unceremoniously, he burst into her office and announced, "Halloween teaches small children that it's alright to beg and I won't have my son doing it! My God…. I just sounded like my father! I need a nap!"

With that, he turned on his heel and departed just as abruptly as he had arrived. Cuddy looked up from her work in time to see House heading for the elevator. She knew he needed to go home and sleep, but when he was in that kind of a mood there was no reasoning with him.

House turned the statement that he had made to Cuddy over in his mind. That was certainly the comment his own father had used every time House had ever asked to go Trick or Treating. He had been allowed to attend Halloween parties, but never permitted to wear a costume. When his dad had been stationed overseas with the family, it hadn't been an issue. But when they were stateside, it was always a matter of contention between the two men. House's mom had never been permitted a say in the matter and she had submissively obeyed her husband. These were the memories lulled that House into a restless sleep.

At 4:00, House was awakened by gentle lips on his. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm and wrapped Lisa into a bear hug.

"Rule breaker" he growled into her ear.

"Crank," she murmured back with a quiet laugh. She broke from his grasp and sat on the footstool of his chair. "Rough morning?"

"I went to the daycare and saw Henry looking sad so I went in. Thanks for giving Amy a heads-up about my case, by the way. It turns out that the kid is sad about not Trick or Treating tonight and I'm sure that he wants me to help him be a little beggar."

"House…Greg, it's all taken care of. I'm taking both kids with me. Henry hasn't got a costume and I need to deal with that, but it's all under control. You just go home and go to bed."

"At what point didn't Henry become you're responsibility?" asked House with an edge to his voice that Cuddy was sure she didn't like.

"You were working and Mike was vomiting. He called me trying to find you. When I heard the way he sounded, I took pity on him and collected Henry and enough clothing to last a few days. Now, you can fix your attitude and join us this evening or go home and go to bed."

"Can I go to bed at your home and have you fix my attitude?"

"Not a chance!"

"Damn!"

"Eventually, we're going to talk about your little visit to my office this morning. Why don't we do it now and get it out of the way?" suggested Cuddy.

"Fine." A very long minute passed.

Lisa tried again. Clearly her boss persona wasn't getting her anywhere. She gently rubbed the ankle that belonged to the foot that she was sharing her seat with.

"Greg, What were you so upset by this morning?"

"Halloween. Kids don't need to be out running around their neighborhoods all dressed in costume and begging candy. The kids don't need the candy and the neighbors don't need the disturbance."

"You do know that most of the people you know participated in Halloween as kids, don't you? I don't think any of them run around begging or dressing inappropriately as adults."

House smirked. "Except for you…." He then broke into a wide grin!

Ignoring his comment, Lisa continued. "I told Mike that I would take Henry out tonight. I assumed that you would participate too."

"How does it work?"

"How does what work?"

"The begging."

"You mean to say you don't even know how Trick or Treating even works?"

"Not a part of my life experience, Cuddy." House felt a little embarrassed at the admission, realizing that he had been condemning something that he really knew very little about.

"Okay, this is how it works. The kid spends all of October figuring out what they want to be for Halloween and then as the day gets closer; they change their minds on a daily basis. The younger kids tend to want to be superheroes or movie characters and older kids like to use their imaginations a little more and become monsters or anything else that crosses their minds.

Once the costume had been figured out, it gets purchased or made and then when Halloween arrives the kid puts it on and goes Trick or Treating. Sometimes they go alone, but usually with friends. They go door to door. If a porch light is turned on or the house is clearly decorated for Halloween, the kid knows its okay to knock on the door. If the porch light is out, the kid is supposed to pass that house by. Kids figure that out pretty quickly. The goal is to get as much candy as you can in as little time as possible. When my friends from school and I got a little older, we would try to hit everyone's neighborhood. As long as the neighbor recognized one of the kids, that was enough to gain entry to the candy bowl. The later it got, the more generous people got so staying out late had its benefits. Now, a lot of kids go to the mall to Trick or Treat. But it isn't nearly as fun and the candy isn't as good. My neighborhood set Trick or Treating hours, so I know I'll be home with the kids by 8:30."

House sat quietly digesting this information for a few moments, and then grinned. What's Henry wanna be?"

"Dr Cockroach."

"Great, I got it covered" House responded enthusiastically and then he continued, "I don't suppose you're going to wear that little Catholic School Girl costume that I fantasized on the bus?"

"I seriously doubt it" Cuddy deadpanned.

"Can you pick up Henry from daycare?" House was grinning mischievously.

"That's the plan!" responded Cuddy.

"Good! I gotta go dumpster diving. I'll see you at your place around 6:30." House snagged his cane and practically flew out the door. He stopped, turned around and planted a wet kiss on Cuddy, who was following closely behind. "You're sure…? About the costume, that is," asked House grinning wickedly.

"Not a chance…"

"Damn!"

Once again, House was on his way.

House arrived at the daycare while the kids were outdoors playing. From the classroom, he took the miniature stethoscope and the child-sized lab coat.

Next, he went to the doctors' lounge and stole a ping pong ball and then headed back to his office.

From his desk drawer, he pulled a package of permanent markers, a scalpel and a paper punch.

First, he sliced the ping pong ball precisely in half.

Next, he looked at the paper punch, but then put it away. He traveled into Wilson's office and, ignoring Wilson and the patient he was with, snagged a paper punch from _his_ desk drawer and then House headed back to his office.

Upon his return to the office, House smashed the paper punch with a hammer and then used the hammer to drive the punch into the center of half of the ping pong ball. He then repeated the process with the other half of the ping pong ball.

Ever conscientious, House returned the remains of Wilson's paper punch to him, leaving it in a fragmented heap on his desk.

Finally, House googled a picture of Dr. Cockroach on his laptop and using the markers accordingly, colored the ping pong balls to resemble the mutant insect's eyes.

Pleased with the results, House put the markers away, as well as the scalpel, and turned off the computer and the desk lamp.

He gathered the stuff that he had collected from the daycare along with the eyeballs and stashed them in his backpack and headed out.

Minutes later, House was headed to his favorite costume and magic shop. There, he obtained some reddish brown face putty that came pretty close to matching the eyelids that he had colored. He also got himself a black long sleeved covering and some dark red tape and black double-sided tape.

The last stop before he headed home was the grocery. He purchased lots of candy, four variety packs of individually sized boxes of cereal and a large package of plastic cutlery in a variety of colors.

Once he got home, House emptied every box of cereal into a large bowl, and set it aside. He would deal with that later, if he had time. It was now 5:15 and he needed to hustle.

Using the black double-sided tape he taped the lids closed to the boxes. He thanked the God he didn't believe in for his excellent manual dexterity. Next, he used a paring knife and stabbed holes in all of the boxes. He applied the red tape cut to look like dripping blood next to the slices made by the knife. Finally, he inserted the plastic knives into the boxes. They fit snugly as House had intended. They weren't going to be coming out until he took them out himself. Finally, he donned the black covering and used the black tape to attach the boxes. He went to the mirror and looked at the fruits of his labors. Yes indeed, he was one mean looking cereal killer!

Careful not to damage anything, House removed the costume. He added a few boxes to the back just for good measure, and then carefully placed the costume in a paper shopping bag with handles. To that, he added Henry's costume and the candy.

Looking over at the giant bowl of cereal, House made a decision. He grabbed a trash bag and placed the large bowl of cereal within and then tied it off. From his cabinet he grabbed two bars of white chocolate. He placed these into another handled shopping bag. Heading off, he smiled content with his efforts.

House arrived at Cuddy's with a minute to spare. He put his costume on and, for good measure, added the Dr. Cockroach eyes that he made for Henry and then knocked.

From inside Henry called, "Miss Lisa, can I answer?"

"Sure Henry, it's probably Mr. Greg"

Henry opened the door, took one look at House, and screamed a piercing, terrified scream! It didn't help when House popped the eyeballs out in an attempt to reveal his identity. The child fled in terror, screaming, "Miss Lisa!" as he went.

House was trying to look sorry for frightening the small child, but the hysterical laughter bubbling up from within made it nearly impossible.

"House, get in here and quit fooling around! Henry needs his costume. It's nearly time to go!"

House pulled himself together with a great deal of effort and replied, "Yes, Mistress" in an unusually creepy voice. Cuddy just sighed and shook her head.

House set up a station at the kitchen table in order to put Henry in his costume and then called the boy, "Henry, time to get dressed! If you don't get your costume on soon, I'll wear it myself and you can go as Jackie!"

"I'm here Mr. Greg!" responded the boy as he ran into the kitchen.

House had taken the tray off of Rachel's highchair. "Hop up here, my boy and we'll get you all fixed up!"

House showed the eyeballs he made to Henry. "What do you think?"

"Cool!" replied Henry.

"You didn't think they were cool when I was wearing them."

"They were scary then 'cause I didn't know who you were."

"Okay, I'll buy that. Hold them up to your eyes. Can you see through them?"

Henry nodded. "I can mostly see through them but I have to move my head around a lot to see on the sides. They're good!"

House used the putty to attach the eyes to Henry's face and to also form the face of the cockroach. Then he helped Henry into his lab coat.

"Mr. Greg, you stole this from my school! We were looking everywhere for it!"

"Oops," said House. "Next time I'll leave a note." He tried to give Henry the stethoscope, but Henry refused saying that Dr. Cockroach didn't use one.

Once House felt that Henry was ready, he took him to the full length mirror in Lisa's bedroom.

"Cool!" responded Henry when he saw the results, "Mr. Greg! Where's the antennas?"

"Stay here and let me see what I can do," responded House. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the silverware drawer. Greg placed a light coating of face putty on them to give them the right color then returned to Henry and placed the antenna as far into the putty that he had layered onto the forehead as he could. Henry was thrilled with the result!

At 7:00, everyone was ready to go. Lisa was taking the kids and House was going to answer the door. Once, Lisa and the kids were gone, House put his plan into action. He opened the candy he brought into one of the shopping bags and then left an empty one by the door. Kids had been coming since 6:30, but they were with their parents. As it got later, more of the older kids arrived. These were House's target audience.

The kid would say "Trick or Treat" and House would respond, "You decide," and place the littlest piece of candy in the kid's bag that he could find. Then, House would say, "If you want a treat, you have to deal." The kid would usually be willing to deal.

House would make his offer after looking into the kid's bag. "I'll let you choose two of my candies if I can choose one of yours. Usually the kid would agree to the exchange. The kids always left satisfied and House would increase his stash.

As Lisa predicted, the older marauders arrived in packs. They had been to numerous neighborhoods and were loaded down with their loot. They were just trying to get the stuff they liked best. When Lisa arrived home with the Rachel and Henry, she found House sitting on the porch with a bunch of young teenagers swapping candy like a pro. It pleased and amused her to think that House had found his own way to have fun while he and the kids were out.

After the teens left, House came inside and spilled his candy onto the floor along with Henry's. House was careful to make sure that his candy didn't mix with Henry's.

"House, that isn't your candy!" said Lisa, It's mine!"

"No, yours is in the bowl by the door"

Sure enough, when Lisa looked the bowl was there. "Where did you get all that candy, then?"

House grinned. "I brought my own!" He then explained his procedure to Lisa.

"But how did you get so much?"

"The last group that came through had so much that they were tired of carrying it. I told them I'd take everything they didn't want. I made out like a bandit!"

Lisa laughed and shook her head. "I sure am glad that you found a way to resign yourself to the inevitability of the holiday."

"It was tough, Lisa, but sometimes we just have to suck it up and go with it!" With that, House took the wrapper off of a red lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.


	58. Chapter 58

_Maybe with this chapter posted I can get back to my Nano story. _

_I've felt the need to give some attention to the relationship between Henry and his dad..._

_**Chapter 58 In Which House is Discussed**_

Henry and his dad were washing the car on an unusually warm fall day. Mike had wanted to discuss Henry's relationship with House and try to understand it better, but felt as though he was intruding on something that was none of his business. That was false logic though, and Mike knew it. Henry's business _**was**_ Mike's business and that made House Mike's business, too.

Henry had returned from House's happier and better adjusted than he had ever been, which surprised Mike tremendously. By all appearances House wasn't the sort to enjoy children. He was clearly in pain all the time and children were notoriously unpredictable. It must be unnerving for House to be in that classroom where he was likely to be bumped and jostled regularly. Yet, House seemed very comfortable in both his role as teacher and as Henry's guardian. House was clearly more than what he appeared to be on the outside and for that Mike was thankful.

As Mike and Henry were drying off the car, Mike decided that it was time to talk.

"Hey Henry, What do you like best about Mr. Greg?"

"That's easy!" responded Henry, enthusiastically. "Mr. Greg looks like a grownup, but he's really a kid, like me! But I feel really safe with him, too. Like when I was sick and he took me to the hospital, we had fun! He made the nurses go crazy!" On the word "crazy' Henry rolled his eyes and grinned widely.

"You were sick in the hospital while I was gone?" Mike was astounded that he was getting this information long after the fact.

"Yep! I wasn't that sick, but Mr. Greg has so many really sick people coming to him all the time, that he overre…overre…."

"Overreacted?"

"YES! That's it! Miss Lisa tried to tell him, but he doesn't listen to her much. We kept pushing the button and the nurses kept coming to see what we wanted, but then Miss Lisa came and sent us home and brought us yucky soup! Gross!"

Mike was relieved that House did more than just babysit his son. He was invested in Henry's well-being.

"What's the worst thing about Greg?"

"When his leg hurts he's really grumpy and sometimes his voice scares me when he's angry with me."

"Are you afraid he'll hurt you?"

"No, I'm afraid that he won't like me any more."

"Does he tell you that he won't like you any more?"

"No. I just know he's not my dad and he doesn't have to like me. I'd rather have two dads and no mom, if I can't have all three."

Henry sat down in the grass with his chin in his hand.

"Is Mommy gone because she didn't love me any more?"

"No, Mommy is gone because she is sick. Her brain is confused and she can't trust it anymore. She doesn't know that, though and so she makes bad decisions like going on vacation because I had to go away for training in my new job. The two weren't the same thing, but she couldn't figure it out. While she was on her trip, her problem got much worse and now she's in the hospital," responded Mike.

"I bet Mr. Greg can fix her."

"I asked him to check on her, but the kind of sickness she has, Greg doesn't usually look at. I know that if he can do anything for her, he will."

"Is it okay for me to love Mr. Greg and Miss Lisa? They take really good care of me!"

"I think that would be fine. I know that Miss Lisa and Mr. Greg love you, too. Just don't forget that your old dad here loves you, even more!"

Henry threw himself into his dad's arms. "Oh, Daddy, I love you best of all! Mommy used to say things about you that weren't nice and I thought that I was only allowed to love her, but Mr. Greg said that it was okay to love you both. I was glad, too, 'cause I felt safe with you but not with Mommy…not all the time, anyway."

"Do you feel safe now?"

"Yes, because everyone loves me so much that I could just bust!"

"That much, huh?"

"Yup!" With that, Henry pretended to explode and then giggled as he rolled around on the grass.

Mike felt truly blessed to have Greg House and Lisa Cuddy in his life. With their help and devotion to his son, he felt that there was hope that he could restore the years that the locust had eaten.

For so long he paid child support for Henry but hadn't been permitted to see his son because his ex-wife had convinced authorities that he was unfit to parent Henry. Mike believed that she would come around, but it took a psychiatric evaluation and a court order for him to be permitted to see Henry. Even then, apparently, she tried to poison Henry against his dad.

When Mike thought about how ill his ex-wife was and how much danger his son could have been in when she had her psychotic break, he cringed. No one would ever endanger his son again; and with Greg and Lisa available to help, he felt he could provide the life that his beloved son deserved.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing House for the afternoon. Thanks to his owners who don't kick up a fuss when I do it!**

**_Finally, I'm posting another chapter! I'm so sorry that I took so long. My muse and my imagination went to Hawaii and they returned overnight!_**

**_I hope this chapter expresses that although House has wonderful things in his life right now, he's really is still House!_**

**Chapter 59 In Which House Takes Time for Introspection**

House was alone in his apartment stretched out on his leather couch and watching monster trucks. In a way, it was nice to have his apartment to himself again. He had gotten used to the activity that occurred with a four year old living under his roof, but he wouldn't deny that he had looked forward to his solitude. For the first time in years, maybe ever, House's life was full. He had a woman who he loved and who loved him. He had a sometimes son, he had a fulfilling career and his daycare responsibilities. His life wasn't just full, it was rich! House knew better than to look at it too hard though because if he did, it might somehow vanish. He wasn't the sort of person that good things happened to. He was harsh, rude, and insensitive. Cuddy summed it up by calling him an ass. When she did it though, it didn't sound quite so horrible. He grinned to himself at the memory of her word to describe him.

Despite all of the good things in his life, House was used to solitude. Some people loved to be around others. They thrived in that environment. House was never one of those people. He needed his solitude in order to survive. Living with pain that forever hovered between a six and an eight on the pain scale was exceedingly draining. It sapped the life out of him. Whereas, at the end of a day most people needed to relax and rest, House needed that time to recuperate. Taking the time to do that with Henry, and often Lisa and Rachel, had been impossible and yet, House had survived and become a stronger person for his efforts. The funny thing was, with everyone around and his life so busy, the pain hadn't been as noticeable. Whether it was because he was distracted from it or because there was less of it, House didn't really know. He was glad of it at any rate. Wilson and Cuddy had always believed that the pain had an emotional component and House was about ready to buy into that; although it irked him that his emotions could have that kind of power over his physical wellbeing. House chose not to dwell on it, just like most of the other gifts that he had recently received.

He limped to the kitchen and got a beer and a bag of chips. Cuddy had cleaned out most of the junk food, but he had contraband hidden for occasions such as this! He smiled at the devious lengths he took to hide things from Cuddy only to discover that she knew all about them. Yeah, she probably knew about the chips, too.

Just then, the phone rang and since House was in the kitchen, the let the machine pick it up.

"House I know you're there! Pick up the phone, you lazy….!" Wilson's familiar voice sounded throughout the room.

"Give the Cripple a minute!" House shouted to the machine, knowing full well that Wilson wouldn't hear him.

"I'm counting to ten and then I'm hanging up! One! Two! Three!"

"If you are brave enough to disrupt the only day of silence that I've had in the past six weeks, there had better be food involved!" answered House without a proper greeting.

"House, you and food are what I live for! I've probably spent a third of my salary just on your insatiable appetite. And yes, I'm referring only to keeping you fed!"

"A guy needs to eat, Wilson. Would you really want me to starve?"

"No, just pick up the…. Why bother, since this is about food after all," sighed Wilson resignedly and continued,

"How about I bring pizza and we have some male bonding?"

"Not when you make it sound creepy, like that! Gross, Wilson!"

Wilson laughed and replied "Okay, Pizza and monster trucks?"

"Been there, done that today. Do you have any of that ridiculous telenovela that you so enjoy watching? I haven't mocked that in awhile."

"I've discovered that some things I can't share with you, House, and my telenovela is one of them."

"Wilson, that is the reason that my phone rings _**Dancing Queen**_ when you call. You are such a girl."

"Is this a date, then?"

"Over my dead body. While you are on your way over, I'll think of something manly for us to do. It sounds like you need some practice."

"It's good to know that parenting and love hasn't changed you. I was afraid that you might become kinder, gentler and more attuned to the feelings of others, and we couldn't have that now, could we?" Wilson continued, "You know, House, despite the snark, you sound…happy. I think this is good for you."

"You'd better wait a few hours before you come over. I would hate to ruin the fantasy that you have worked so hard to conjure regarding my new and improved personality!"

"How about I come at seven? That gives you four hours to get your miserable, misanthropic mask back into place."

"That's great, and Wilson, will you bring some junk food when you come? Cuddy threw all my stuff away."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 In which House does his Best to Juggle Children

House entered the daycare expecting overly tired and cranky children and he probably wouldn't be disappointed. This was everyone's first day back after the longest weekend that House could ever remember. Christmas Eve had been on Thursday, Christmas day on Friday, and then the weekend had actually arrived. He had been uncomfortable with Lisa and the holidays and couldn't see where he fit, so he let her do her holiday thing with her family and he and Wilson celebrated Christmas together as usual. What Henry and his family had done, House hadn't the slightest idea, but he figured that he would hear about it soon enough.

House looked at the roster of the children that were signed up for the day. During the week between Christmas and New Year, the hospital functioned on a skeleton staff and the short list of names reflected that. Sheila and Sara, Jackie, Alex, Henry and Claire would be there. Five was about what House could handle alone and six was what he had. Due to car trouble; Amy was going to be gone most of the morning. He would make do and it could be far worse given the circumstances.

House set up chairs for six kids and made sure that there were snacks for six kids. He pulled out the play dough, crayons and paper, and the small block set that Claire loved. House took the lid off of the container that held the large blocks and opened the toy chest. As an afterthought, he went to the Resource Room and snagged extra dolls and clothes, and finally, the Brio train set, figuring that the more toys that were available the fewer fights that would occur. House smiled at his brilliance.

By the time House arrived back to the classroom, children were removing coats and hats. House had five minutes before he was to supposed admit the kids but he sighed and let them come in anyway. Sara and Sheila always tended to be early. Their mom was a scatterbrained mess and she compensated by trying to foist the kids off onto the daycare as soon as possible in the morning. To her credit, she had always made it there with both girls. Next to arrive was a child new to House.

"Now, who do we have here?" asked House, hoping that her arrival was a mistake.

"I'm Annie and I'm three and a half! Mommy wasn't going to work today but some stupid little cancer kid got mission again and so I'm here!"

"I think you mean the stupid cancer kid went out of remission," responded House to the spunky little girl that he found he immediately liked. She reminded him of someone that he couldn't quite place.

"Right, no more RE-mission, so just mission now, get it? Are you some kind of an idiot?"

House looked hard at the child searching for any identifying genetic markers. He looked from Annie to her mom. "Your girl is a firecracker, isn't she?"

"She's an IVF baby. If I knew who her dad was I'd strangle him for giving her that mouth."

"Maybe the mouth is environmental."

"We don't swear and we aren't mouthy people. This is genetic. She was sassy the day she was born, though I don't know how that's possible!" Annie's mom shook her head. "It's a good thing we love her! This ride isn't going to be an easy one."

"Who wants easy when you can have fun, though?" House grinned one of his rare grins. Annie and her mom were going to be a ton of fun.

To Annie, House said, "Get in there kid and make yourself at home."

To her mom House said, "Annie isn't on the roster, today. You need to let someone know when you are bringing her next time."

"My patient is going down hill really quickly. I didn't have time to get a sitter, sorry"

"It's a small crowd today, we'll be fine."

Hot on Annie's heels, Henry arrived. He looked exhausted.

"It looks like someone had a little too much Christmas!" said House cheerfully.

"If one more dad says that to me, I'm gonna hit 'em!" snarled Henry.

"It sounds like you've had a great morning," House said to Henry's dad.

"If he's like this when I come to get him, you're taking him home! It's been this way since Saturday and I've about had it with him!" responded Mike.

"Just call," replied House dismissively. Another parent and child were arriving and House didn't know them. He sighed and determined that he would turn them away. He didn't need any extras today and already had more kids than he could manage with ease.

"Dr. House! What a surprise to find you here! Amelia is usually here in the afternoons but I got called in early because one of the other nurses is ill. I hope there is room for her."

House knew how difficult it was for a floor to be short a nurse and even as his brain was shouting "NOOOOO!" he heard his mouth saying, "We'll be fine! What's another kid?" Love was making him go all soft.

Claire, Alex, and Jackie arrived all at once. The children and parents were visiting with each other and so House silently did his job and got them all checked in. When he went into the room though, he found that another child was present, bringing the number of children up to nine. House stared at the child wondering how he could have missed him. Henry and the boy were playing and so House assumed correctly that the children knew each other.

"Hey, Henry, who's your friend?" asked House curiously.

"This is Dennis. He's in my class," responded Henry, clearly not thinking Dennis' presence unusual.

"Hi Dennis, I'm Mr. Greg. Did your mom or dad drop you off?"

Dennis just smiled.

Henry piped up. "Dennis doesn't say anything but he knows what you say."

"Thanks Henry," replied House. "I'll keep that in mind."

House was essentially stranded. He had too many kids and three were complete unknowns. He shook his head and resigned himself to do what he could. It situations like this, House's first rule was keep your back to the corner at all times. Looking around, he found his best vantage point in the corner diagonally opposite to the door. He couldn't stick his head out and call for help, but he would be able to see if anyone tried to escape!

Once everyone settled in, peace reigned for all of five minutes. Annie had a doll by the head and Amelia had the same doll by its feet. Both girls were shrieking, "Mine!"

House knew that letting the fight run its course wasn't going to work where Annie was involved, so he grabbed both girls and set them in "thinking chairs."

"Fighting is not happening in my classroom today," House told the girls firmly. You had best get comfortable because if you keep fighting you will spend all day here!"

"But we always fight!" responded Amelia.

"Not today, you don't!" House looked especially fierce as he glared at the girls.

Henry had seen the battle and came over to add his two cents. "Mr. Greg is my other daddy and if you make him mad, he'll be cranky all night. If he is and I have to go home with him, I'm gonna smash you two to bits tomorrow!"

"Henry, violence never solved anything," said House.

"It will if I smash them to bits!" shouted Henry.

"I think you need a "thinking chair," too." House put Henry in a chair alongside the girls.

"Three down, six to go," House muttered to himself under his breath as he leaned against the wall.

"Mr. Greg, are you gonna leave them there all day?" asked Jackie.

"Think I can get away with it?"

"No, Annie and Amelia are three and Henry is four. They can't sit past their ages."

"Good, Annie and Amelia can sit for three years and Henry can sit for four years!"

Jackie grinned and rolled her eyes. "Minutes, Mr. Greg, they can just sit for a few minutes."

"Rats!" replied House as he smiled at Jackie. "Go play, I need to deal with these ruffians." Jackie nodded and left to go play.

House did his best to look all three kids in the eye simultaneously. "I have too many kids in here to be breaking up your fights all day. If you can't play together nicely, then go make a new friend that you can play nicely with. Girls, go play; Henry wait a minute, we need to talk."

"I need to be able to count on you to help me out today, Henry, and threatening the other kids isn't the way to help me. Just play and let me handle the discipline, alright?"

"Okay Mr. Greg." Henry then ran back to Dennis.

As House scanned the room, he discovered Alex with his head resting on the play dough table. House walked over and sat next to Alex.

"Hey Alex, where's that smiling face that I'm used to seeing?"

"I think I'm gonna puke!"

House hobbled over and grabbed a bucket from within a cupboard.

"Put it in here if you can't make it to the bathroom. I won't be able to help clean you up if we have a mess." House felt Alex's forehead and realized that he was running a temp. He looked around and found who he was looking for right off the bat.

"I need Sheila and Jackie right away," called House over the din.

Jackie and Sheila appeared next to House in a flash. "I need a cot for Alex. He's pretty sick and needs to lie down. Do you know where they are?"

"They're locked in the closet, but maybe one is next door."

House sent the girls next door to look for the cot and was relieved when, in short order, they returned with the item in question. House had them set up the cot near the bathroom and then deposited Alex there.

He looked around and noticed at least three kids holding themselves and dancing as they played.

"Dennis, Sara, and Claire, it's potty time! Sara goes first!" Having everyone potty trained was a wonderful thing, but House realized that he had to keep an eye on the newly trained since they often waited a little too long to go. At least diapers contained the mess! Since Dennis was older, House sent him use the bathroom in the classroom where the cot had been found. Once Claire had finished, House would be able to breathe a sigh of relief.

House's sigh of relief came a little too soon. Claire had finished in the bathroom when House's phone vibrated. Maybe it was Amy with good news on her ETA. It was Amy, but it wasn't good news at all. She wasn't going to make it in before ten. House was stranded and he knew it. Before Amy's text was a text from Wilson and House decided that it was time to reply. House's text read: Daycare 911.

Within minutes, House heard Wilson banging on the door that led to the hospital and sent Henry to let him in. Carrying his medical bag, Wilson raced down the hall.

"House, what's the emergency?" inquired Wilson as he looked frantically around the classroom.

"The emergency, Wilson, is nine kids, and one teacher."

Wilson fell against the doorframe filled with relief and a tinge of anger. "Did you really need to put it the way you did in the text?"

"Only if I wanted you to take your time"

"I nearly had a heart attack rushing here! I had visions of you sprawled on the ground in agony while small children poked you with your cane to see if you were still alive!"

"Can it Wilson, we're outnumbered! Don't give them any ideas!"

Wilson shook his head as he realized what House was asking him. "You want me to work in here with you don't you? Where's Amy?"

"Her car died. She isn't going to make it in. To be honest, I don't even know when my shift is over today. I was going to ask Amy this morning…."

House's voice trailed off at the sight of the face that Wilson was making.

"House, I came too late. It smells like something died in here. Call a code."

House looked down at who he suspected the malodorous stench was wafting from.

Claire looked up at House and said, "Oopsie poopsie!"

"Oopsie poopsie, my a-….foot!" replied House. "Claire, you're toxic! Why didn't you just sit? Did you have an appointment that you couldn't be late for?"

"Mr. Jimmy comed!"

"So what you're saying is that you got up to say "hi" to Mr. Jimmy?"

Claire nodded and smiled enthusiastically.

"Wilson, you caused this, you fix it" House glared at Wilson as though he had paid the child to commit the offense.

Wilson put up his hands as though to shield a blow. "House, I've never changed a diaper in my life! You must be kidding."

House's malevolent glare spoke volumes. "There's no diaper Wilson, That's part of the problem!" House shifted his gaze to the little girl and addressed her. "Claire, Mister Jimmy is going to get you all fixed up."

Claire looked between the two men and started to cry. "NO, Mr. Greg fix me!" She grabbed onto House's good leg and clung to him as though her life depended on it.

As Claire hung onto House, he felt his frustration with the situation begin to wane. "OK, Stinky, you win! I'll clean you up. Mr. Jimmy is a little scary, isn't he?" House grinned and Wilson sighed in relief.

As House cleaned up Claire, Wilson took the time to look around the classroom full of children. House really did have his hands full and yet he seemed calm, confident and in control of the situation. So what was the 911 about? He would need to look into that when House was done with Claire.

As if on cue, House reappeared.

Wilson began. "So what was with the 911 earlier? There's no crisis."

"Not technically, no, but you were the most available to me at the moment and although I'm fine with things as they are, if Alex pukes or there's another potty issue, I'm in trouble. I'm good, but I'm not two people and this is a two man job."

Wilson nodded and allowed House to go back to the job at hand.

First ,House washed his hands and checked on Alex. Wilson watched his best friend as he tenderly felt the boy's head for a rising temp and encouraged him to have a drink of water. After Alex lay back down, House rubbed his back as his eyes scanned the room. Wilson realized that as attentive to each child as he was; House's eyes never stopped seeing the room as a whole. He handled, no, juggled the children like he juggled the symptoms on his whiteboard. Everything was relevant, just not all at any given time. What needed addressing was addressed and everything else was allowed to run its course. The daycare was as much a puzzle for House as his cases. It all made sense to Wilson, now.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I promise to take good care of him, House continues to belong to David Shore. (Cuddy and Wilson do too)**

**_I tried to keep House a little more in character. I know that some of you think that I make him a little too nice. OTOH, House suffered at the hands of his own father and I believe that he would try very hard to avoid being that kind of man. Also, in support of a kinder, gentler House, I think he cares far more for any of his patients than he lets on. I believe that he keeps his distance from them physically and emotionally because he feels that if he became involved he would lose his objectivity. In my mind's eye, I see the daycare as a place where House can relax and not be as guarded. He considers the daycare to be a safe place to be who he would like to be all the time, if only circumstances were different._**

**_Thank you so much for the review! They mean the world to me!_**

**Chapter 61 In Which House and Henry Discuss Their Futures**

It had been noon before House and Wilson were relieved from the daycare and during that time, Wilson developed a new level of respect for House. Wilson had known for quite some time that his friend was good with children. Whether the patient was long term, (like the autistic boy) or intermittent, (like the boy who tried to get the toy cat out of his nose by sending in community helpers of all sorts), or short term, (the boy with the red dye on his chest), House had a way of reading them. The man had skills!

"It's certainly understandable why you wound up at a teaching hospital, House. You are amazing dealing with all of those kids!" Wilson stated, as they were sitting at a table in the hospital cafeteria.

"Because Cuddy is the only one that would hire me," retorted House. As for the 'kids', they are children, not goats!" replied House.

"Stop deflecting and just accept the compliment!"

"Fine. Thanks. Now shut up."

Wilson had no intention of doing so. "Still, you _**are**_ a great teacher no matter the age of the student! Think about it. You handled those kids single-handedly all morning, but also, when it comes to educating adults you draw an audience. Don't you remember when you subbed for that diagnostics class a few years ago? At the beginning of the class, the lecture hall was almost empty, but by the end of the class, it was standing room only! When you teach, people take notice."

"They come to see if I'm really the ass that everyone says I am."

"House, they don't need more evidence of that, it's well documented!"

House smirked; amused that Wilson was actually singing his praises. Wilson usually tried to ensure that House took daily doses of humility inducing criticism. "Aren't you afraid that my head might explode if you continue along this vein?"

"I'm only giving credit where credit is due. Even you deserve that."

House stole a fry off of Wilson's plate and then polished off the last bite of Wilson's sandwich. "I am mostly an ass, though!"

* * *

Mike needed to work late so House found himself with an additional dinner companion. Henry was clearly bothered by something as they rode in the car to Cuddy's in order to crash her dinner plans. Usually, Henry was chatty whenever they were together, but not so, tonight. Although Henry was happy to be with his dad full time, he missed his regular time with House and made up for the loss with a cascade of words at the onset of their time together.

"You seem preoccupied tonight, Henry," initiated House.

"No I'm not; I went before you came!"

"Not "**pee** occupied," **pre**occupied. You have something on your mind!" responded House with a snort.

"Oh yeah, Annie says that I've got to marry her 'cause my eyes are blue like hers. I don't want to marry her cause I'm gonna marry Rachel when we grow up."

"Aren't you a little old for her?"

"You're like 100 years older than Miss Lisa!"

"We aren't married either."

"Yeah, but you should be cause you love her and you kiss her lips. Annie says that when we're married I gotta kiss her lips and that's just gross! I told if she does, I'm gonna puke on her shoes!"

"Yeah, that'll show her!"

"Yeah!" Henry remained thoughtful. "I don't really gotta kiss when I get married, do I?"

"When you're old enough to get married, kissing won't seem so horrible to you. Just tell Annie that Mr. Greg said that you can't get married until you can buy her a house and that will be when you're like thirty."

"Can I just hit her instead?"

"You've done that before. How did that work out for you?"

"Not so good, I guess; Annie acted like she liked me even more _**and**_ I had to go to the thinking chair."

"You had better try out my way then."

"Alright."

By the time they arrived at Cuddy's place, Henry had relaxed, his troubles with Annie in the past, at least until his next encounter with her. The men got out of the car and headed to the front door. Cuddy seem unsurprised by their appearance and welcomed them.

House noted that the table was set for four along with the highchair.

"Wilson's coming, too, or would it be Mike?"

"Wilson" responded Cuddy. "He's the one that alerted me to your imminent arrival."

"Hmm…." Responded House, thoughtfully.

Wilson arrive in due time and as the meal commenced, the topic of Annie resurfaced. Henry apparently felt the need for a female opinion on his possibly upcoming nuptials.

"Miss Lisa, Annie says that I gotta marry her 'cause both out eyes are blue and then I gotta kiss her. Is Mr. Greg gonna marry you since he kisses you?"

Lisa blushed, House choked, and Wilson laughed out loud!

Lisa did her best to respond, trying to focus more on his situation with Annie than his possible attempt at matchmaking. Well, Henry, I think that you don't have to marry Annie for a very long time, and even then, only if you want to."

"Good. 'cause I'm gonna marry Rachel. She's pretty like you. Mr. Greg? How come you don't wanna marry Miss Lisa?"

House decided that if he saw Annie any time soon that he would feel obliged to strangle her.

Wilson saw fit to add his two cents. "Yeah, Mr. Greg, tell us why!"

House gave Wilson a death glare as Cuddy made a great fuss over the food that Rachel was smearing on her highchair tray.

"I think that our future is between Miss Lisa and me, Henry" growled House, "and you and Mr. Jimmy don't need to be nosing around the topic."

Lisa decided that it was time to make the announcement that she had been planning to make. The awkwardness in the room had been there long enough.

"Henry, it makes me happy to know that you like Rachel so much! She's old enough to start at the daycare now and I know that you will be a good friend to her and look out for her until she feels comfortable."

Henry looked solemnly at Lisa and nodded his head. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to her. If any one tries to hurt her I'll…."

The next words had better not have anything to do with hitting or punching" threatened House.

"I'll wrestle them to the ground and stomp on them!"

House rolled his eyes and sighed. He took a breath to speak to Henry, but Lisa put her hand on his arm and continued instead.

"Henry, just make sure that you are as good a friend as you can be. You know, help her out when she needs it and show her around. I bet that you know everybody's name and she'll need to learn that. You might need to distract her so she doesn't cling to Mr. Greg, too. She's used to only having to share him with you.

"GEG!" squealed Rachel. She threw her head back, laughing as she pointed to him!

House smiled as he looked at Rachel. "Welcome to the fold, Wee Beastie!" To himself he thought, "Terrific, another Cuddy woman to answer to at the hospital! That's just what I need."


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: David Shore owns House, rats. I suppose that he own Cuddy and Rachel, too!**

**_Thank you for patiently waiting for my post! I know it was more fun when the chapters came closer together. Again I will defend that House is pretty much in character! He is very deliberate about being kind to these kids because he fears that he is capable of his father's cruelty. This chapter really tests his resolve, though! _**

**_Again thank you so much for your input! It means a great deal to me!_**

**Chapter 62 In Which Everyone is Educated by Rachel**

House was collecting his thoughts and preparing the classroom for the arrival of the children. Today would be Rachel's first day at the daycare and so House was getting out toys appropriate to her age as well as toys for the other kids. Rachel would be the youngest by about six months and the difference in development between her and the next oldest child was enormous. Rachel used words but not full sentences. If she needed help she still cried rather than using the words she had. At minimum, the youngest of the children in the daycare spoke in broken phrases and could generally get their needs met.

As a doctor, House knew about child development but his experience in the daycare had taught him two things:

1. People, who write about child development, know nothing about children.

2. Children don't read books about child development. (Or if they do, they intentionally disregard what they read.)

It was just another proof that everybody lies! He smiled at the thought. Although cynical and misanthropic in general, if you were to ask him, he would tell you that the children at his daycare were the brightest, most highly evolved children that he had ever encountered. This was a true statement in that they were basically the only children that he had ever taken the time to get to know.

For once, the room was ready and he and Amy were waiting for the children to arrive. This gave Amy time to ask House about Rachel before she got there.

"So tell me about Rachel, Greg, I'm sure she'll be fine, but it feels a little strange knowing that I'll have responsibility for the boss's child."

"It shouldn't," responded House with a grin. "Every parent that brings their kid to you is your boss. Cuddy just has a little more pull with regard to your job security. Come to think of it you're right! You'd better not screw up since this is your job is on the line.

"Thanks for that little pep talk! I feel so much better about things! Can't you just tell me about the kid?"

"Well, Rachel's a lot like her mom; she's stubborn and opinionated and beautiful. Strike the beautiful part, though. There is always something disgusting coming from one of her orifices. She's happy for the most part, but not what I would consider easygoing. It's going to be a pretty steep learning curve for her. She's used to having an adult all to herself. Even with Henry around, she's constantly the center of attention because he fawns over her. Recently he announced to Cuddy and me that he intends to marry her. I think that it's just to avoid marrying Annie, though." House grinned widely.

Jackie was the first to arrive. House was glad because other children would be a distraction for Rachel, making it easier for Cuddy to leave. Jackie entered the room excited to have found a new nametag on the wall outside the classroom.

"Mr. Greg, do we have a new kid coming today? I saw the nametag and Mama told me her name is Rachel. Is she gonna be my age?"

"Sorry, Jackie, but Rachel is not quite a year and a half old. She's a baby."

"Mr. Greg, we don't need no more babies around here. They stink and they slobber!"

"That's may be true but I would like for you to be nice to her anyway. She's never been to school before so she's going to need someone to show her the ropes."

Jackie smiled what House would deem an evil smile. "Does that mean I get to tie her up?"

"No, it means that I would like for you to help her learn the way things are done around here.

"Can I put her in the thinking chair if she's bad?"

"That would be the teachers' job." House looked at Jackie trying to read her reaction to Rachel's pending arrival. "Maybe I need to talk to Henry about being Rachel's friend since he knows her already. They are pretty good friends."

"Good, Mr. Greg. I have to be nice to the one at home and she's just too much!" Riddle solved.

"Fine," replied House, disgruntled at her attitude. House hoped that Henry would arrive soon and he wasn't disappointed. Amy had been getting him checked in as Jackie and House were speaking.

Henry threw himself at Greg as he ran into the room. "Is Rachel here yet?"

"Yes, she's in the toy chest!"

Henry started over to the toy chest and then stopped short! "You're just kidding me, right?" House grinned and nodded.

From the hallway came a commotion. House and Henry moved closer to the door to satisfy their curiosity. House lifted Henry to give him a better view and steal a hug.

"Hey, you're just a baby, you can't come in here!" Annie was scolding Rachel while her mother blushed and Cuddy try to calm Rachel who had started crying.

"Shush, Annie!" said her mother. "Dr. Cuddy, I'm so sorry that Annie spoke to your baby that way. She just says everything she thinks out loud!"

"That's alright; Annie's allowed to have her opinions. Rachel's going to need to learn that she's going to hit some rough spots." Turning to House, who was staring she continued. "We all have people in our lives who speak before they think!" House rolled his eyes.

Annie's mom had turned her attention back to her daughter. "What do you need to say to Rachel and Dr. Cuddy?"

Annie sighed. "I'm sorry that your baby is too little to be here."

"Annie…." Her name was drawn out in warning.

"Okay……I'm sorry that I talked mean to Rachel. She can't help it that she's just a stupid baby" Anne's mom sighed in exasperation.

All this time, Amy had stood in stunned silence as she watched the action unfolding. House put Henry down, stepped out of the classroom and shooed Amy back in. "Thanks" responded Amy in a whisper. House took Annie from her mom and, without a word, gave the woman a nod to leave. She took the opportunity to avoid any more embarrassment in front of her boss.

"Well what do we have here?" said House a little too cheerfully.

Annie chimed in first. "This lady is trying to give us a baby! A baby!" She couldn't have sounded more indignant.

House took Annie's face in his hand and glared at her, biting back words that he knew would be inappropriate. Cuddy held her breath waiting for his response. House released his own breath and shook his head before speaking.

"Annie, I want you to meet Rachel Cuddy and her mom Dr. Cuddy." These people that you are being mean to are like my family. They are my best friends. You need to say that you are sorry and then find a thinking chair." Cuddy had never seen such restraint from House.

"I'm sorry that I was mean," Annie said with sincerity.

House nodded and set Annie down in the doorway. "Now go sit." Turning his attention to Cuddy and Rachel, House relaxed a bit. "She's a work in progress." He rolled his eyes.

Rachel giggled at his expression as she reached for him. "Geg!"

As House reached to take Rachel, he stole a quick kiss from Cuddy and left a hand on her waist. "We'll be fine. Annie's bark is worse than her bite and Henry is here, too."

"I know all about people like that," responded Cuddy with a grin. She gave Rachel a kiss and another one to Greg and left before House figured out that she was about to cry. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did, but it seemed as though she was leaving her daughter at the mouth of the lion's den. It had seemed like such a good idea when she made the initial decision, but with every step she regretted it more. "House will take good care of her," she said aloud to no one.

"That's right" replied House. He had seen her eyes puddle and decided to watch her walk away. "You can't hide anything from the Master Diagnostician! I'm always watching"

Cuddy didn't turn around, but he heard her giggle and saw the added bounce to her step and swing to her hips that she put there just for him.

"Rachel, You're mama's a knockout!" House said to the baby as he entered the room.

"Who are you going to knockout, Mr. Greg, Annie?" Henry wanted to know. Before House could respond though, the little boy's attention had turned to Rachel. "Hi Rachel, you came! I was hoping you'd come today!" He took her by the hand and off they went to play.

House turned his attention to Annie who was sitting in a thinking chair. "Remember to use kind words to everyone today, Annie. You can choose to be kind to people even if you don't like them." He had to fight down a chuckle when he considered that he, Greg House, was saying those words!

"Are you always nice to everyone, Mr. Greg?"

"Always. Go play." He thought that Annie had better scram before the lightening struck!

Annie went over to Henry and Rachel and House realized that there was a situation that needed watching. He busied himself at the puzzle table and visited with the children working there as he watched.

"Let's play Mommy and Daddy and Rachel can be our baby," suggested Annie to Henry.

"I can't, I'm gonna marry Rachel when we grow up!"

"Nu-uh! You're gonna marry me I already told you, remember?"

"Mr. Greg said that I can't marry you until I can buy you a house when I'm thirty!"

At the sound of his name, House gave his full attention to the terrible trio, stood up and headed in their direction.

"He's not your daddy! That's crazy! You're gonna marry me when I tell you to!"

Rachel looked between Henry and Annie with interest. Distrustful of Annie, she reached out to hold Henry's hand. Annie saw it and grabbed Henry, causing Rachel to lose her balance and fall. In two steps, House was at the scene and had Rachel in his arms. Looking down from House's arms, Rachel pointed and Annie and said, "Bad! Mine!" and she reached for Henry! House put the struggling baby down and was shocked to see Rachel shove Annie to the floor and proceed to sit on her. "Bad! Bad! Bad!" With each "bad" Rachel gave a little bounce. House grabbed Rachel again and gave Annie time to get to her feet.

A stunned Annie looked at Rachel with a new respect. "Cool! Wanna play?"

Rachel nodded and said "Pway!"

The two little girls left Henry standing alone. Henry looked up and House, his chin trembling. "They don't want to play with me any more. Who's gonna play with me?"

Just then Alex walk through the threshold of the classroom and called across the room, "Henry, let's make a road and crash our cars! It will be so awesome!"

Henry's face lit up and he ran to play with Alex.

Five minutes passed with no crisis and House was beginning to think that the day might turn out alright, when he heard Annie screaming. Rushing over to her, he discovered her hand held firmly between Rachel's jaws!

"Rachel, let go!" ordered House, "now!"

Rachel shook her head and Annie's screams intensified. House reached into the baby's mouth and released Annie's hand. House could count Rachel's teeth by the indentations left in the skin. Blood was oozing out of not less that five places where the skin had been broken.

"AMY!" called House. Need you now!

"Coming!"

"Take Rachel and cage her somewhere and then get someone else in here. I need to deal with Annie." Annie's hand was swelling. It needed cleaning and to be iced. House was really hoping that he would wake up and this would all be a bad dream. How do you tell the woman you love that her child is a monster? Annie whimpered as House gently cleaned the wound, bandaged it and tried to apply ice.

The doctor had spoken gentle words as he worked, yet the whole time his father's demeaning words about "big boys don't cry" and "What are you, a sissy?" swirled around in his head. House felt his own tears rising to the surface even as he wiped Annie's away. He cleared his throat, hoping that when he spoke his voice wouldn't break. Annie looked into House's eyes and then gave him a hug around the neck.

"It's okay, Mr. Greg, I promise never to put my hand in her mouth ever again."

"_You_ put your hand in her mouth?"

"Uh-huh, she's got a big mouth and I wanted to see if it would fit."

"You put _your_ hand in her mouth?"

"You already asked me that."

"You put your _hand_ in her mouth?"

"It didn't.

"What didn't?"

"My hand didn't fit in her mouth."

"You gonna try that again?"

"No."

"Good. What do you think your mom is going to say about this?"

"That she told me not to mess with the dog's mouth."

"Rachel isn't a dog."

"Rocky is, though, and he has really big teeth and I like to count them! Mommy thinks that Rocky is going to get mad and bite me. But he won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because….. I told him that if he bites me, I'll bite him back!" Annie's response was spoken as though the answer was obvious.

"I think if I were you, I would avoid Rachel for awhile," suggested House.

"No way, she's cool! She can bite soooo hard!" Annie answered with a grin. "I just need to stay away from those teeth!"

House sighed and lifted Annie off of the counter that she had been sitting on. "You are one tough kid!"

Annie replied "Grrrrr" and ran off to play.

House decided that he would go talk to Annie's mom in person during his lunch hour. He was going to need that much time to figure out what he was going to say to her and he would give her the amoxil that Annie would need to take then, too. With, that decision made, House decided that it was time to deal with Rachel.

House found Rachel at the play dough table pounding a lump of pink play dough. She looked at House and grinned.

"Dough!"

"You've got it kid, dough" he responded as he picked up a green lump and started kneading it. House realized that the time had passed to talk about the bite. He hoped that Amy had some kind of magic for getting through to little kids like Rachel. He wouldn't survive another morning like this and it was only 8:15. He wondered what he was going to tell Cuddy and decided that if he was going to have to talk to Annie's mom, Amy could talk to Cuddy. Yes, he was a coward. Maybe by the time he saw Cuddy, she would have calmed down. He figured that somehow this was going to be all his fault, but he didn't know how she was going make it to that conclusion.

As House worked the dough with one hand he worried his lower lip with the other. Suddenly, a small hand batted his hand away from his lower lip.

"No bite!" Rachel scolded House, "Bad"

Well as long as she brought it up…."You're right Rachel, we don't bite do we?"

Rachel looked up at House with a solemn expression and shook her head.

"Don't let Annie stick her hand in your mouth either."

Rachel again shook her head.

"Use your words. Say 'no' if you don't like something."

"No!"

"That's right."

The rest of the morning went smoothly. The classroom remained unusually subdued as it often did when there had been a glitch in the morning and the incident had been a major glitch. House noticed that the children kept a wide berth around Rachel. She had made an impression with the kids, but it wasn't a good one. The only kid that wasn't afraid of her was the one that she had made the biggest impression on. House grinned at the irony. Rachel saw his grin and returned one of her own. She didn't look dangerous!


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: David Shore owns House. Drat!**

**_I hope you enjoy this little chapter. It was really fun to write!_**

**Chapter 63 In Which Cuddy Demonstrates that she has Lost her Mind**

The conversation between House and Annie's mom went better than expected. It turned out that Annie had been going through a phase that involved seeing if her hand fit in other people's mouth. On the surface a behavior like that seemed highly unusual until House learned that one of Annie's cousins demonstrated that he could place his entire fist in his mouth. Annie couldn't accomplish the feat, but was in search of a mouth in which she _could _place her fist. Annie's mom just hoped that the bite put an end to the phase. Annie's mom received the complimentary antibiotic gratefully along with the instructions on how to care for her wound and took a very talkative young lady home.

House was glad that Amy had taken the job of informing Cuddy about Rachel's biting incident. It would give her time to digest the information before he saw her. Maybe she would have calmed down and realized that these things happen. Certainly, that's what a woman of Cuddy's caliber would do!

At lunchtime, House couldn't find Wilson so he decided to hit Cuddy up for a free lunch. House was sure that enough time had passed since the bomb had been dropped that the fallout would be minimal. Through the wall of her office, House could see that she was hard at work. It was confirmation that all was well in Cuddyville! House entered with confidence.

"Hey boss, what's for lunch?" questioned House to the love of his life.

"Nothing for me, I'm too busy. I bit off more than I could chew today," Cuddy replied.

"Oh, what an interesting choice of words, given the events surrounding Rachel, today!" responded House. "I can't believe you're taking this so well!"

"Taking what so well? Was Rachel bitten on her first day of school? Poor thing!"

House laughed out loud! "You jest, right? Amy was clear, I'm sure that Rachel wasn't the victim; she was the victimizer."

"I haven't seen Amy all day, House"

"Oh, well played, sir! If you don't want to discuss the fact that the knee biter goes for other body parts, too, I'm good with that."

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy was serious and reality crashed down around House.

With apprehension, House asked, "You really haven't spoken to Amy today…about anything?" House sounded despondent, dejected and a bit dumbfounded. "The fickle finger of fate strikes again. Sit down, Cuddy….oh, you are. Just listen all the way through and don't jump to any conclusions before I've finished, alright?"

Cuddy nodded as the blood drained from her face.

House took a deep breath and began. "Rachel had sort of a run in with one of the three year olds this morning."

"Is Rachel okay?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Cuddy, no talking! Yes she's fine. But the little girl that she shoved and bit didn't fare so well."

"My baby has never lifted a hand to another person and I've never lifted a hand to her! There must be some mistake!"

"You can't just be quiet and listen, can you? I was an eyewitness, Cuddy. I saw it all go down."

"What did this child do to Rachel to cause her to act this way?"

"She tried to hold Henry's hand and the little girl wouldn't let her, then a little later, she put her hand in Rachel's mouth."

"The little girl was attacking Henry?"

No, just being a little aggressive. She accidently knocked Rachel down but I picked her up right away and she was just fine. When I put her down again, though, Rachel shoved the child to the ground, sat on her and bounced on her as she called her bad. Rather than hurting the little girl though, Rachel impressed her and they went off to play leaving Henry completely out of the picture. The next thing I knew Annie…rats….shouldn't have said that, was screaming bloody murder and I found her hand firmly ensconced in Rachel's teeth. I needed to pry Rachel's jaw open in order to get her to let go. Your kid could put a piranha to shame!"

Cuddy's face had gone from pale with concern to red with embarrassment in the time it took for House to relay the incident to her.

House continued. "Annie's hand was thoroughly cleaned and I gave her mother antibiotics for Annie to take."

"She broke the skin?"

"You could count every tooth in Rachel's mouth, just by looking at her hand.

"Oh God, House. I've raised a monster; she's even worse than you!"

House rolled his eyes as he said, "It's not that bad, Cuddy! It could be so much worse."

"How could this be worse, House? My baby knocked a kid down and then bounced on her then she bit the same kid not ten minutes later. Honestly, House, how could it be worse?"

"Chase could be reattaching Annie's finger as we speak."

Cuddy broke down in tears. "I just saw this innocent baby that needed a home! She was so helpless, it didn't occur to me to check her background for violent tendencies and mental health issues. What if it's some sort of incurable psychosis?'

"I've heard of this institution called Mayfield. Maybe they take toddlers."

"No one going to take my baby away from me, House! Oh, no, what if Social Services hears about this? Do you think they would take her away from me?" Cuddy turned to House who was grinning from ear to ear. "House, how can you be smiling at a time like this? You never smile and you find this funny? House, answer me!"

"You're an idiot! Have you even listened to a single word you've said? And I thought only smart people got into med school!"

Cuddy thought back over all that she had just said and cracked a bit of a smile. "Well maybe I did go a little overboard."

House laughed out loud! "A little overboard? That's like saying Taub is a little short!"

Cuddy then laughed, too. "Alright, I confess, I really lost it! I still don't know what to do, though. Rachel has always been such an angel! House did you encourage her?"

"I didn't need to. She has a mind of her own," replied House.

Cuddy continued her pacing. In her mind she was still trying to figure out if there was anything that she could have done differently. Unfortunately, she came up with nothing.

House decided that it was time to put Cuddy out of her misery. "Okay, Rachel was doing exactly what we do on a daily basis. She was communicating with the tools she has available to her. We have a full vocabulary and all kinds of nonverbal communication skills. What has Rachel got…a few barely recognizable words and brute force? In other words, she used the tools she had available. In that light, what could she have done differently? You have a daughter who is able to express herself, not a bad thing. We just need to refine those skills into socially acceptable forms of behavior."

Cuddy took some time to digest House's explanation and decided to accept it. "Okay, I can see that. I do feel better, but am I going to be getting a call from an irate parent?"

"Nope, privacy laws prevent us from telling the parent who the little cannibal is, but I'm sure that won't keep Annie from talking, so maybe you will get a call, after all. Annie hasn't any reason to know Rachel's last name so maybe you're safe. Until then, I'll just get her a tiny Hannibal Lecter mask."

"House, really, you're hopeless!


	64. Chapter 64

**I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it! Enjoy! Please check the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**_Chapter 64 In Which House puts a Great Deal of Effort into the Task at Hand_**

Cuddy's cell phone rang giving her a welcome distraction. She had been trying to do her work but her mind kept drifting to her daughter's "little issue." Cuddy wanted to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment. She just knew that House would let word get out that Rachel was a biter and she also knew that he would put some nasty twist on it as well. He had spoken reason to her and been very loving and supportive but she knew that it was out of character for him. The phone interrupted her thoughts again and she answered it on the second ring.

"How are you and the twins this afternoon?" asked House on the other end of the line.

"The twins are just fine and I haven't been able to think a coherent thought"

"Just as I suspected; let me do you a favor. I'll pick up Rachel and Henry from daycare and fix dinner. Be at my place at 6:30."

"House that's really sweet, but it isn't necessary."

"You're right, it isn't, but I want to do this for you, Lisa."

When she heard House say her name in that special tone of voice that he reserved only for her, Cuddy was unable to refuse. "Alright, but I'll get the kids so you can cook."

"Not a chance! Lisa, go home and take a long hot bath or go shopping, or whatever. I want to do this for you."

"Well….alright, I'll let you!"

House grinned smugly. He didn't figure that Cuddy would pass up an opportunity like that.

Next, House called down to Amy. When she took the call, House had a brief conversation about a few things that he would like discussed during afternoon daycare, told her that he would be picking up both children and asked to speak to Henry. After a brief conversation with him House left work to get his car and to shop for dinner without the kids. At 4:30 he picked up the kids from the daycare. Henry started to discuss his day and House encouraged him to wait until Lisa got home. He told Henry that Lisa would ask too and that way he wouldn't have to say it twice. Henry agreed readily.

Lisa arrived and House placed his mp3 in its player and let it serenade softly in the background. House had created this special mix while he was supposed to have been in clinic, but his devotion to the details of the evening eclipsed everything else. It was a good thing that House didn't have a patient. The mix was a combination of styles ranging from rock to metal to children's songs. All of them had one thing in common, it seemed to Lisa, but she figured that it must be her overly sensitized imagination working overtime! To her it seemed that all of the songs had an eating theme. A version of "Maneater" was played by four different artists – Hall & Oates, Nelly Furtado, W.A.S.P., and Lil' Wayne. Some of the lyrics weren't exactly kid friendly and Lisa was glad that the kids were distracted by other things. House had pick up a couple of games - Hungry, Hungry Hippos and a fishing game that required the player to hold a fishing pole and grab the fish as it bit the plug on the line. Rachel was watching Henry go back and forth between the two games. The children's songs ran along the line of Animal Crackers in my Soup, Found a Peanut, and Brush your Teeth. When Henry wanted Lisa to read to him from books that House had thoughtfully checked out of the library, they were Hansel and Gretel and Where the Wild Things Are. When she read the line _"I'll eat __you up__ I love you so",_ Henry looked at Lisa excitedly and said "Just like Rachel! She and Annie are best friends now," Lisa decided that maybe these books weren't just random choices. Along with these books, House had chosen a Maurice Sendak collection called The Nutshell Library. In the story of Pierre the child allows himself to be eaten by a lion, In Eating Chicken Soup with Rice, the children eat their way through the months of the year, Alligators All Around had eating references, and finally, One was Johnny had a turtle that bit a dog's tail. Noticing the games again, Lisa realized that this was a themed get-together and the theme was biting! There was no way that she was going to let House get to her! She wouldn't give him the satisfaction!

Finally, House called everyone to the dinner table. Everything was labeled. The menu consisted of:

Nibblets corn,

Sweet potato bites

Chewy granola bars

Bite sized chicken nuggets

Salad and dressing with a little bite

Cheese nips

Lisa didn't respond at all and asked for things as they were labeled.

As they ate, conversation turned to Henry's day at school. It seemed that the class discussed McGruff the Crime dog and his motto, "Take a bite out of crime!" Henry also demonstrated to Lisa that he had been working on manners when he handed Rachel a Cheese Nip and she replied "Fang Cue." Cuddy could see House biting the inside of his cheek. Toward the end of the meal, conversation turned toward Spring Break.

"Hey Henry," House began, "Are you and your dad going anywhere for Spring Break?"

"I don't know," was Henry's honest response. "Can I go someplace with you and Lisa and Rachel?"

"Greg and I haven't talked about going anywhere, Henry" was Lisa's swift reply. She wouldn't go anywhere with him right now. The simmer that started with the books was turning into a boil!

"I thought we might vacation in Indiana this spring. I hear they have a tiny town called Gnawbone. I bet they have a park where Rachel will feel right at home!"

Lisa excused herself to check on a report that she was expecting. While she was there she did a Google search on Gnawbone, Indiana. There really was such a place in Brown County and it was known as the "flea market capital of the world." She decided that she would take him up on the offer just for spite. He could just let go of some of that money he held on to so tightly and walk slow miles with her as she cruised the flea markets and antique shops!

"Greg! While I was waiting for my report, I Googled Gnawbone; I think a trip there is a lovely idea!"

"Good; I made reservations at the Brown County Inn!" House beamed!

After finishing the chewy granola bars for dessert, House suggested that they watch a movie.

"Cool! What are my choices?" asked Henry.

"Finding Nemo … "

Rachel spoke up. "I piranha!"

"…or The Littlest Vampire!"

Henry laughed hysterically and Cuddy punched House in the shoulder!

"Come with me" she ordered House after putting Little Nemo into the DVD for the children. She grabbed him by the elbow and unceremoniously hauled him to his bedroom. "This has gone far enough!" said Cuddy, through clinched teeth. "You're not having fun at my expense any more tonight."

House looked at Cuddy and knew that the next thing he did would probably end his life but, he had come this far and just had to finish it regardless of the results.

"I'm sorry, Lisa." House spoke in his most contrite voice, "I knew that I was getting carried away but one thing led to another and I just couldn't seem to stop myself." A glimmer of a smile danced on his lips. "I got you a present to make amends, though. Will you open it?"

The beautifully wrapped package that House handed to Cuddy was clearly a professional job. She knew that whatever was in there had been carefully chosen with her in mind. He smiled a sweet smile and Cuddy began to cool off before his eyes. Lisa unwrapped the gift with care. First, she gently slid the ribbon off then, painstakingly removed the paper, careful not to tear it. She lifted the lid from the box and found the gift swathed in tissue paper that had minute roses printed on it. Cuddy sat down on the bed and looked at House lovingly before she unfolded the tissue. When she lifted the tissue paper and saw what was within, her jaw dropped. Inside all of that beauty, was the tiniest Hannibal Lecter mask she had ever seen! House was dead!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**I am writing a new fic called Like Father, Like Son. In it, House discovers that he has a teenaged son and become suddenly responsible for him. **


	65. Chapter 65

**I apologise that this has been so long in coming. I spent a very long time considering what Cuddy might do in order to get even. The results really surprised me!**

**_Chapter 65 In which Cuddy Makes an Attempt at Revenge_**

Lisa Cuddy knew that Greg House loved her possibly more than anyone or anything else. She was certain of this because he was like a third grader showing his affection for a girl by being as horrible as possible. This latest display of affection screamed "I love you" as loudly as anything House had ever done. Cuddy knew that hours had gone into House's plans, probably on the hospital's dime! This thought made Cuddy smile. She had been smiling all day in fact. House had stuck Rachel's mask in her backpack so it was the first thing that Amy had seen when Cuddy dropped Rachel off that morning. Cuddy had exclaimed "House!" when Amy pulled it out and Henry rolled in hysterics at her reaction. House was nowhere to be seen, although she was sure that he planned to be there. When Cuddy turned around to leave House was standing behind her with a silly grin on his face. Even though it wasn't the professional response, she kissed him full on the mouth and then left, causing him to blush and stammer. Amy laughed at House's reaction and teased him that a kiss could render the Great Dr. House speechless! This was the last of the conversation that Cuddy heard as she went through the big double doors and into the domain of her hospital.

Revenge wasn't one of Cuddy's strengths. Running a hospital, being a doctor and controlling House were her greatest strengths and those were things that she did very well. Up until this biting issue with Rachel, she thought that parenting was a strength as well, but she was pretty shaken by that and continued to worry that she had somehow contributed to or encouraged the biting incident. The whole thing hung over her like a black cloud and without House there to smooth her rumpled spirit, she would have taken Rachel to a child psychologist for some play therapy. Rachel could have some deeply seeded issues as a result of her abandonment at birth. House laughed when she had mentioned it to him, though, and so unless other aberrant behaviors appeared she would refrain from going the therapy route. There it was! She had gone there yet again even though House had said to let it go! Cuddy needed a distraction and she determined that her distraction would be getting revenge on House for his actions from the night before. What should she do though? Unfortunately, Cuddy's brand of revenge tended toward kick me signs and other forms of physical violence. House's revenges always had such style. The revenge he had exacted on Taub and Kutner had been classic House. Well thought out and absolutely brilliant! Cuddy wished that she could have been a fly on the wall when that corpse sat up after House revived her!

Well, Cuddy wasn't the revenge master, but as she had been considering things and just maybe had an idea that could work. She needed House out of the way, though, and away from the windows. She had three choices as she saw it. The first was to ask House to assist Chase in a long drawn out surgery, the second was to ask him to substitute in a three hour class and the third was to assign clinic duty. Although clinic duty would place House closest to the scene of the crime, it would ensure that he would lock himself into a room and nap for the duration of the assignment, especially if she added something more than the two sugars that he liked in his coffee! Cuddy smiled a smile that was rather Housian in appearance. If she couldn't compete with him, she could at least learn from him!

Cuddy's spare moments that morning were spent making preparations. The doc that had originally been scheduled for clinic duty had been given the afternoon off which helped Cuddy tell House that the clinic was short staffed with a straight face. Cuddy acquired a mild sedative that would help House succumb to sleep during his clinic duty. Unfortunately, things picked up in the clinic and Cuddy's plans were foiled and she gave up the idea, deciding it wasn't meant to be.

Meanwhile, that morning as he worked in the daycare, House realized that Cuddy was probably in the process of exacting her revenge. He knew that he would deserve anything she came up with, but he was determined not to get caught in her trap if at all possible. As it was, then, House was incredibly jumpy and suspicious of everything and everyone! In the daycare Henry was full of mischief! He did his best to get House to have Rachel wear the mask and House wasn't about to give in. The trouble was, Rachel liked it and kept asking, "Hout mafk!" The other kids thought it was cute and encouraged Rachel to keep asking. Although the situation was frustrating House terribly, the up side was that the kids had forgotten that they were afraid of Rachel. Finally House distracted the kids by creating a rhythm band using toy pots and pans and toy xylophones. As an afterthought that morning, he had grabbed his harmonica as he left for work and so he was able to lead the band with familiar songs while the children kept the beat. It was noisy but just what the doctor ordered to divert young minds!

When House's time at the daycare was up, he made his way to his office. It was still rather early and there were no patients, so House found the ducklings sitting around the table in the conference room chatting and drinking coffee. The discussion stopped as House entered and all eyes fell on him.

Foreman smirked and it caused House to wonder what was up. House checked his face with his hand to make sure everything was in place.

Taub noticed and commented, "Something wrong, House? You are acting like you expect trouble.

Absently, House commented, "Could be Taub, could be…" as he walked to his desk. After setting his backpack down, House walked behind his desk chair and jumped back as he pulled the chair out from under his desk. He then took the time to thoroughly check under his desk. Likewise, House also pulled out all of his desk drawers checking for booby traps. He found none. He checked to see if the phone receiver was glued to the base, if his computer had been given any viruses and if the doorknob to his balcony had been greased. Nothing.

From the vantage point of the conference room, the ducklings looked on with emotions ranging from interest (Foreman), to amusement (Thirteen and Taub), to concern (Chase). No one was sure what to make of their boss's behavior and so they all stared. When House turned, he noticed his audience.

"Alright, what did she do?"

The team looked at House uncertainly.

"Who?" asked Taub.

House rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Who do you think? The woman who writes your paycheck, and has probably sworn you to secrecy, that's who!"

Foreman responded, "We haven't seen her all morning. Was she supposed to come here for some reason?"

"She wasn't supposed to, but I'm sure she has. She can't just let this go; it isn't in her nature."

Judging from their reactions House realized that he needed to tell them about Rachel's biting incident and what he had done to make light of the situation. Everyone had a good laugh until they looked up and saw Cuddy walking down the hall toward them. They all held their breath until they realized that the conference room wasn't her destination. Cuddy passed them by and continued walking.

"She's stalking me, isn't she?" asked House to his fellows. "It's just a matter of time and then I'm dead."

To say that the fellows were amused by House's behavior was an understatement. They had never seen House as jumpy and as whipped as he appeared to be. Had he not deserved whatever was coming to him, they might have felt sorry for him.

At lunch time Wilson poked his head into House's office and offered lunch. House readily agreed but then insisted that Wilson ride the elevator first and then return safely to him before House would board. In the cafeteria, House asked Wilson to order his Reuben before he entered the cafeteria. House entered a few minutes later and placed Wilson's order for him and even paid for the privilege! When House finally acquired his sandwich, he totally deconstructed it before he was willing to eat it. Wilson shook his head, wondering about this paranoia and considered calling Cuddy! Before taking any drastic measures, though, he decided to ask House what this behavior was all about. House made the same confession to Wilson that he had made to his ducklings, but Wilson responded differently than they had.

"House, this has to be the meanest thing that you have ever done to Lisa! She needs your support and instead you tease her mercilessly about her child's inappropriate behavior! Cuddy must be beside herself!"

House shook his head and marveled at Wilson's reaction. "Wilson, Cuddy needed to be shown the levity of the situation! She was so tied up in knots that she was thinking about putting the kid in therapy! How ridiculous is that? The behavior was totally appropriate for a kid her age! It was just unfortunate. The more wired Cuddy is about it, the more likely the kid will be to do it again just to see if she can get Cuddy to respond the same way. I did the right thing. I'm sure Cuddy is bound to take her revenge, though, and I need to be ready for it. She prefers violence over cunning so I need to stay alert."

Wilson sighed, resigned to the notion that House wasn't going see the error of his ways in this situation. Cuddy could do her worst and House would get what he deserved! He grabbed the trays and took them to the conveyor and left without a backward glance at House.

Terrific! Cuddy was bent on revenge and Wilson was disgusted with him. House's day couldn't get any better! It was only two o'clock and House felt like it ought to be going on midnight! The stress was making his leg ache and he didn't need that either. House limped to his office and stretched out in his recliner. Sleep would help pass the time…except…it would leave him open to attack. Since everyone felt that House deserved Cuddy's revenge, he knew that he couldn't trust anyone to watch his back. House sighed and went to the clinic. Maybe a self-imposed penance would make Cuddy think that he had seen the error of his ways and she would let him off easy!

When House arrived in the clinic, there was a line of daycare kids waiting to be seen. Amy and a teacher that he had never met were waiting with them. House approached with caution, uncertain about whether "outing" himself as a doctor was the wisest move he could make. Well, at least he knew what he was getting into with the kids and they would be more likely to allow an examination if they knew the doc. House took a deep breath and decided to dive in!

"Amy! What brings you here with these little ragamuffins, a field trip? I recommend that you schedule one for after hours so the kids don't get exposed to anything serious."

"I wish that was the case, Greg, but I just found a rash on these kids and figured that as long as I had to remove them from the classroom, I might as well find out what the problem is so that I can tell their parents."

"Good plan. Let me take a look." House grabbed Alex by the hand and led the group to Exam Room 1. "One, two, three, jump!" As Alex jumped, House lifted the boy to the exam table. After donning a pair of gloves, House looked at Alex's red cheeks and checked under his shirt. Sure enough, a lacy looking rash covered his chest and back. House repeated the procedure for each child. "If I recall, the kids had cold symptoms last week and a couple of the kids were home with low grade fevers. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"I don't care," replied Amy. "I just want to know what to tell their moms." Her usually sunny disposition was lacking and House took note. He felt her forehead and then stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"Are you achy?"

Amy nodded.

"Cold symptoms?"

Amy nodded again.

House grabbed the thermometer from Amy's mouth. "You need to go home. You're running a fever of 100°F. Get sleep. Take acetaminophen. Drink plenty. You all have Fifth Disease and although the kids are at the tail end of things, you seem to be just coming down with it. By the time the kids have the rash, they aren't contagious any more. You on the other hand are a raging cesspool of contagion and I'm ordering you home!"

Amy started to cry.

"Oh, God, no don't start. Look, I'll take the kids and Little Miss Susie here can write up a note to all the parents about what the kids have and what to expect." House tossed a tissue to Amy. "Use this. Snot is unattractive and you're scaring the kids!"

"Mr. Greg, don't make Miss Amy cry! That's mean!" Sheila thumped House on his backside as she scolded House.

House looked down at the little girl in amazement. "Sheila, tell me your hand just slipped." The look on Sheila's face told House that there was no way that Sheila was backing down!

"No way! You made Miss Amy cry! You needed a spank!"

House looked around for a hidden camera. This had to be Cuddy's revenge!

"Alright! Enough! This has gone too far!" House grabbed a wipe and tried to wipe what must be make-up off of the children's faces and backs, but nothing changed. At the onset of House's shouting, Sara and Claire started to cry, too. The kids and Amy were really sick. Of the six people in the exam room, three were crying and one was tantrum bound! What else could go wrong?

"House! What in the world is going on in here?" Cuddy's voice cut through the noise like a hot knife through butter. Silence descended upon the room.

"This is amazing Cuddy! How did you manage it?" House laughed as he asked and the children started to cry again which prompted Sheila to whack House again; this time with his cane on his ankle bone. House vowed never to prop his cane on the exam table again. "OW! Sheila!" House grabbed up the little girl and handed her to Cuddy! Take her, you deserve each other!" With that he left the room with his cane and tried to walk off his pain and his anger. By now all of the children were crying.

As House walked around the Nurse's station and then to the elevators, he began to calm himself down. He needed to make everything right again even if it meant that he was going to have to take some of the blame for the chaos that had occurred. The idea was ridiculous to him, but by all appearances he was the only sane one in the bunch!

By the time he returned to the exam room, all was quiet within. House opened the door a crack and listened.

"So, you all have Fifth Disease. The rash means that you are getting better and aren't contagious any more." Cuddy was talking to everyone like the idiots they were. "You may have this rash for about three weeks, but you can still come to school and see Miss Amy and Mr. Greg." House didn't like the tone Cuddy used when she said his name and he was offended that Amy laughed. He also heard slurping! Upon opening the door wider he discovered that Cuddy had given away his red suckers! All of them!

House tried to control his tone of voice as he addressed the group. "I want to say 'I'm sorry' to all of you. Amy, I'm sorry that I yelled. Kids, I'm sorry that I yelled. Cuddy, I'm sorry for whatever I did.

Alex made his presence known. "Are you going to kiss her now? Henry says you kiss her all the time."

Cuddy smiled politely at Alex and replied, "I don't think it would be a very good idea for Mr. Greg to try that right now."

Cuddy glared at House. "I'm sending Amy home. You help get the kids back to the daycare and then stay put."

"I already said that I would do it, _**Dr.**_ Cuddy" House put extra emphasis on the title, just to inflame Cuddy.

The older children giggled.

"You're gonna pay for that Mr. Greg!" said Alex with glee.

"I think I already have!" House rolled his eyes and started to usher the children out of the room.

When House was sure that the kids were on their way, he went back to the exam room and stole a quick peck from Cuddy in private. "Whatever it was you had planned for revenge, forget it. Consider us even! You couldn't top today if you tried!"

As House left the room, he realized that it wasn't just his leg that hurt. He was achy all over. He also felt feverish, now that he thought about it. He had just sent Amy home and he was sick, too. It was going to be a very long afternoon and evening. Of that, House was certain! He really wished that he had been nicer to Cuddy!


	66. Chapter 66

_Chapter 66 In which House Learns a Thing About Patience_

House was always House, of course, but at the PPTH Employee Daycare, he was a little less so. The creases between his eyes were shallower and his eyes were a little brighter. He smiled more in one morning with the children than most people saw him smile in the duration of whatever sort of relationship it was they might have had with him. Occasionally, the children even got a full belly laugh from him. It was good to be around House when he was with the children. Although House's time in the daycare was meant to have been a short stint intended to punish him for his childishness, House never left. The daycare needed help and something there fulfilled House enough that when his time was up he chose not to leave. No one was more surprised than Cuddy and Wilson, when they realized that this "punishment" had been the greatest gift anyone had given House in a very long time. Maybe House enjoyed his time there because he was given the opportunity to be the child that he hadn't been allowed to be when he was indeed a child. All anyone knew was that House was better for the experience.

Things weren't always good at the daycare, though. It amused House to watch the children learn to interact together, and he was very good at refereeing and giving advice regarding the altercations that come with young uncivilized individuals wanting the same thing. What House wasn't good at was dealing with inconsolable criers. Stress made his leg hurt and nothing in the classroom stressed him more that the high pitched screams of a toddler who wanted Mommy or Daddy, now. House had been very relieved that Rachel had taken to her new daycare routine like a trooper. He and Cuddy were solid, but he knew that Rachel could have become a point of contention if she had failed to settle in. The transition hadn't been easy, but it had nothing to do with separation anxiety. Rachel's problems had been the sort that House dealt with well – the Cuddy spirit!

The newest addition to morning daycare was a toddler named Cassie. She was approximately two years old and had blue eyes and curly blond hair. The other workers, those who had seen her when she wasn't crying, said that she was very cute. House didn't see it. He had been working on a case when Cassie starting attending earlier in the week and hadn't had the opportunity to meet her. Amy was away from the classroom more than she was there because of the influx of new students, due to the end of the school year and so House found himself alone with Rachel, Henry, Jackie (the voice of reason and truth, just ask her) and precocious Alex (who at the beginning of House's tenure at the daycare introduced him to the other children as "Mr. Greg with the farting leg"). Finally there was Cassie. She started crying as soon as he mother left and had continued to cry. The other children tried distracting her by showing her their favorite toys and activities, but to no avail. Frustrated by the noise, Jackie even tried her own inimitable way of controlling the situation.

"Miss Cassie, you need to get yourself together! Your mama ain't going to come get you until later and you need to stop this noise, right now!" she admonished, with her hands on her hips. Standing behind her, Rachel had imitated her every action and inflection without actually speaking a word and House had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

House tried to interest Cassie in a pots and pans band, but she wasn't interested, crying even more loudly at the noise. Defeated, House produced her pacifier, her security blanket and her favorite stuffed toy. The pacifier muffled the crying, but it didn't stop.

Alex and Henry tried pratfalls and wrestling. That temporarily pleased the toddler, but when the two boys bumped heads, Cassie's hesitant amusement turned into three crying children. House pulled the instant cold packs from the first aid kit and handed one to each boy. He then picked up the sobbing baby and carried her to the rocking chair and tried to interest her in a book. Cassie quieted, but still sniffed and her tears still flowed. House thought that if this had been his first day, Cuddy couldn't have paid him enough to stay. It felt like he had been there for hours. He wouldn't try to hide in the daycare to avoid work today!

Eventually, Cassie got tired of sitting on House's lap and wandered around the classroom. The children tried to engage her but she would shake her head and walk away. For a minute she played with the "roller coaster", a contraption made up of colored beads strung on wires that were bent into interesting shapes. From there she went to watch Jackie boss Rachel around as they played with dolls. Jackie tried to hand Cassie a doll and include her, but the only response she got was a tentative shake of the head. Jackie sighed and went back to playing with Rachel.

Suddenly, Cassie remembered a tool that up to now she had forgotten she possessed - communication. She stood in the middle of the room and made the sign for "play," her arms were bent and held at chest level and her little fists formed a close approximation to the signed letter "Y" that she moved back at forth. Around her pacifier she said the words, "All done playing, see Mommy, now." She stood repeating the words as a mantra, and House wished with all his heart that he could fulfill her wishes. Not because he had any compassion for the child, (that he would admit to, anyway), but because if he had to hear the whimpering and crying any, longer he was going to have to put himself out of his misery somehow. Never had he encountered a child that so annoyed him, and House didn't like the way it felt at all.

Henry approached House tentatively and observed his white-knuckled hands gripping the chair. "Mr. Greg you look like you want to beat things. Do you want to go smash some play dough with me?"

"Yes Henry, I think I do." House got up from the rocker, moved to the play dough table and Henry placed a House-sized ball of play dough on the table in front of him. Henry crawled up in his lap and hugged him before climbing down again and running off to play. While keeping and eye on the classroom, House worked the play dough in his hands. Amy had made it recently and so it was soft and smooth. House found the activity soothing and was able to take a deep breath and relax. As usual, he was making various internal organs from his lumps of play dough. By doing that he was often able to generate discussion with the children and therefore teach them a thing or two about anatomy in the process. He was surprised, though, when he heard a little voice speaking around a pacifier.

"Lungs move air," said the little voice, "In and out, in and out." Cassie then demonstrated by breathing in an exaggerated fashion.

"Good, Cassie," responded House. "What's this?" House quickly formed a heart.

"Heart moves blood. tump, tump… tump, tump … tump, tump …!" This time Cassie had responded with a smile and she continued to grasp her pacifier in her teeth even as she spoke.

"That's right. What does the thump, thumping heart move; do you know?"

"Bwood!"

"Blood. You got it kid."

House grabbed another hunk of play dough and formed a brain. It wasn't complete before he heard Cassie's voice, again

"Bwrain!"

"Brain," House grinned a Grinch smile. "And what does the brain say?"

"Tink…tink…tink,tink!"

"Think…think…think, think! Someone has read you Winnie the Pooh. Very good."

"Pooh Bear!" Cassie held up her blanket and House realized for the first time that her security blanket had Winnie the Pooh sewn into it.

"Maybe you're okay after all," responded House as he gave her tentative hug.

Amy returned to the classroom as House received a page to Cuddy's office. House nodded to Amy as he started to leave the room.

"How did it go?" Amy wasn't used to House making a hasty exit from the classroom.

House stood and looked carefully at Amy, trying to determine whether or not she knew about his rough morning and decided that she hadn't set him up.

"Cassie was miserable most of the time I was here, but once we found some common ground she did just fine. Don't ever leave me with a crying child again; you don't pay me enough!" House tipped his invisible hat to Amy and headed down the hall.

Amy looked at Henry. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, but I gave Mr. Greg some play dough and made it all better. You just gotta know how to handle him."


	67. Chapter 67

_Chapter 67 In which House Receives the Sad News_

The problem with a successful hospital such as PPTH is that sometimes growth gets in the way of the really important things like seeing to the needs of the employees. Cuddy had just left a board meeting and the board had finally made a decision that had been discussed for years. The daycare space was to be used for additional bed space. The families that used the daycare had fought on a yearly basis to keep the daycare open. They enjoyed a proximity to their children where they could have lunch together and be together during a parent's break time. This year, someone on the board turned that argument against the parents saying that it demonstrated that having the children on site provided an unnecessary distraction. The parents tended to take extended lunch hours and to wander down to the daycare rather than find something work related to do if things got slow. Cuddy wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she had actually started taking regular lunch hours since Rachel had started at the daycare. Some people tended to "drop in" to her office at noon because they knew that her assistant was at lunch and thus without having to make an appointment, they would find that Cuddy was available. More than one of the board members had made a habit of these "friendly visits" over the years and they were finding that making an appointment with the Dean of Medicine too inconvenient. It was better for everyone involved if the distraction was eliminated rather than learning to go through proper channels. She hated the idea that essentially her relationship with her daughter might be the reason the daycare families had lost the PPTH Daycare, but this was suspicious and Lisa hoped that no one else caught the timing. She was sick over it and didn't need the burden of guilt openly placed on her. She was perfectly capable of beating herself up over this without help. That day as the decision was being made, Cuddy had been unable to attend the board meeting from the start because Rachel had developed an ear infection and she had taken Rachel to the pediatrician during her lunch hour. The board meeting followed and Cuddy had taken her sick baby home rather than attend the beginning of the meeting. Having arrived at the tail end of the meeting, she had been told about the closing of the daycare. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what precipitated the decision. Cuddy was angry, maybe even hurt, but Rachel had always been away from her during the work day and they would adjust. But House….

Cuddy fretted all the way to her office over House's reaction to the news. He had gone from being an unwilling participant to the "Hero of the Daycare". He substituted when he didn't have a patient, he calmed criers, he played music, and he taught health and provided medical wisdom. He fixed owies, sang lullabies, was a willing playmate, and he told stories. To some of the children who didn't have fathers active in their lives, he was a father figure. Then there was Henry. House was that boy's second father. They spent hours together almost weekly. This sudden change was going to be very hard on both of them. Of all the people this was going to affect, House was the one who would suffer the most and it broke Cuddy's heart to have to be the one to break the news to him.

When Cuddy arrived at her office, House was sitting in her desk chair swiveling it from side to side.

"Wilson texted me right after the vote. I tried to get to you to warn you before you got ambushed by the board, but you did an end around and went to the meeting before stopping at your office. I'm sorry."

"House, why are you sorry? It's my fault that they are closing it."

"I'm sorry that the decision was made behind your back, I'm sorry that you and Rachel have to be separated again. I'm sorry if the decision of the board had anything to do with me. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to cushion the blow."

"Who are you and what have you done with House?" Cuddy smiled as she walked over to House and sat in his lap. "I didn't know you had that many 'I'm sorrys' in you." She kissed him deeply, but House didn't respond as she expected.

"Aren't you worried about the board?"

"I don't give a damn about the board." she replied. "I'm certain this decision was made because I don't skip lunch any more. It makes me less accessible to some and so they eliminated the competition. To think, they're jealous of the time I spend with my baby. I don't know whether to fight the decision or not.

"How are you doing? I was so worried about how you were going to take the news that I haven't really given much thought to how I feel about it," Cuddy continued.

"I'm furious. Those selfish bastards don't have a clue how important that daycare is to some of the families that work here, but I do. I hear the parents talk about how relieved they are to have their child nearby all day. They love that their children are going some place that they want to be and don't cry when they are left. They appreciate being able to check on the child during the day and the stability that provides."

"That isn't what I meant, Greg."

House buried his head in the crook of Cuddy's neck and was quiet for a long, long time. Cuddy had about decided that he had fallen asleep, when he sighed and looked up at her.

"I haven't the words to describe how I feel, Lisa." Cuddy had never seen him look so sad. "I have an idea, though, but I'm not going to tell you about it until I do a little research."

House kissed her again, lifted her to her feet, grabbed his cane and left the office with a determined limp. Cuddy didn't have a clue as to whether or not she needed to worry as she watched him walk away. She hoped that he was going to stay out of trouble for once, but she didn't hold out much hope.


	68. Chapter 68

_**Hi Everybody! Remember me? **_

_**Before I start, I want to say that many of you will think that House is out of character and I want to defend my position before you begin to read. Everyone behaves in a way that is out of character when they are faced with a situation that is out of the ordinary. How can you determine what is in character if a situation has never presented itself? House finds a bit of joy in this chapter and I loved writing it. I hope you love reading it!**_

_**A quick recap...The board has decided to close the PPTH Daycare ostensibly due to the need for more space when in reality they want Cuddy to be available at lunchtime so that they can drop in unannounced. In short, Rachel has to go.**_

_Chapter 68 In which House Takes Matters into His Own Hands_

As House stood at the window of his office, the building that was his destination was just in view. He debated walking there but he didn't want curious eyes to wonder what He was up to. The doctor grabbed his helmet and walked out the door.

The ride to the building was less than three minutes. House smiled. The first requirement was accessibility and this fit the bill nicely. As he pulled into the parking lot, he was surprised to find a car there. He thought the building had been abandoned for quite some time and to find someone else interested in the building sent his puzzle solving mind into overdrive. Who was it? What could they want with _his_ building? (He smiled at his own audacity.) Were they going to fight him over it? Was _he_ willing to fight? Why, after never seeing a car there before was there one here right now? No one knew what he was thinking, because he wasn't so sure of his own intentions. Sure, he had a vague notion of what he wanted, but to have an idea and then to see it through to fruition were two totally different things. Especially when medicine was not at the heart of the plan and Cuddy was not the intended victim. If the argument went badly with her at work, there was always the after work version of the argument which involved seduction and eventually pleading and crying if all else failed. Again, he smiled as he realized that the result very rarely changed when he took it up with Cuddy outside the hospital, it was just more entertaining.

House took a deep breath and tried the door. Finding it unlocked, he entered and scanned the interior noting that it seem larger within than it did from without. The place had clearly been a nursery school. Along the entry hall was a row of wooden cubbies. They reminded him of lockers without doors. They stood maybe three and a half feet tall with a couple of hooks inside for clothing and a place down below to stuff shoes or books or toys, House supposed. The building was X-shaped and each arm of the X was a classroom fully stocked with toys and books, blocks and art supplies. To House's joy a white upright piano stood in each classroom. Unable to resist he sat down at the closest piano and played, expecting the instrument to be horribly out of tune with some keys not functioning at all. What he found instead was a well maintained, fully functioning, high quality instrument! All illusions that this was an abandoned building fled and House realized that he was going to need to deal with a real person that was probably quite attached to this piece of real estate. "Damn!"

"That isn't the sort of language that I allow in my nursery school Mr.…"

"…House. And it's Dr. House."

"_The_ Dr. House?" House turned to see who he was speaking to and was surprised to find a short older woman with a cherubic face smiling at him. House didn't return the smile. "So, what do you want for it?"

"The piano?"

"No, the building and its contents."

"Make me an offer."

House didn't know what kind of an answer he expected but the woman could tell that her response wasn't it.

"You were supposed to tell me that it wasn't for sale and then I was going to argue with you."

The woman smiled. "I know, that's why I skipped over that part. Once you have heard my story, we can start with the arguing and the haggling, if you like. Follow me."

The woman led him through the other classrooms, taking him on a silent tour of the facility. The classrooms were almost all identical, although it appeared that one classroom was geared toward younger children, and was significantly smaller. He was led through a door in the back of that classroom and into a small studio apartment. "Welcome to my home Dr. House. My name is Elizabeth Story and thirty years ago I ran this nursery school for my father, Edwin Story.

"The head of the child development department in the '70s and 80's; I remember his name. So, what happened?" asked House.

"They wanted something new and shiny, so they built a facility off campus. This place was my father's pride and joy and I never could bring myself to change it once he died. It was foolish, I know, but this place is a piece of the history of my father and this college, and it just didn't seem right to let it go. I've been waiting a long time to find the right person to take over my dad's legacy." She laughed quietly. "Daddy hated people who didn't get that kids needed respect as well as guidance. He believed that kids had their own sort of wisdom and he always listened intently to their ideas. He always learned something from them, too. Dr House, what makes you think that I would sell you this place?"

"Nothing;" House responded without hesitation. "I have a reputation that says I care for no one but myself. I'm mean, underhanded and sarcastic and that's just the beginning of all the reasons, I'm not a likely candidate for your school. On the other hand, this place isn't for me. It's for the employees of PPTH and their children. The board just closed down the daycare and everyone will be scrambling to find a new place for their little brats. It will inconvenience me and I don't like to be inconvenienced."

As House had been talking Miss Story had been tapping away at the keys of a computer on her desk. "It says here, Dr. House, you aren't married and have no children. Your fellows have no children and the man who is your best friend, Wilson, has no children."

"What are you looking at?" asked an astonished House. "I didn't know that much about myself!"

"It isn't any of your business," responded Elizabeth, with a wide smile. "We all have our sources, don't we?"

House nodded.

"Based on that information, you aren't the ogre you claim to be. Tell me your story. How did you come to be invested in the workings of the PPTH Employee Daycare?"

House looked around the room, found a worn, comfortable looking chair and sat down. He decided on full disclosure and started his tale.

"Cuddy…"

"The dean…"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me or let me get this over with?"

Elizabeth Story rolled her eyes. "I'll try to keep my input to a minimum."

"Good. Cuddy felt that if I was going to act like a child that I could learn a few lessons from them, I guess. The daycare was short of help and nothing she ever did stopped me from doing what I wanted to do. That hasn't changed either." House took pride in that statement. "Anyway, she put me there as a last ditch attempt to reform me. Amy, the daycare director, and the kids sort of grew on me and even when my _punishment_ was over, I kept coming back and doing my thing with the kids. Your dad was right. There is a sort of wisdom that kids possess. The curiosity and desire to learn is tremendous in preschoolers and they challenge me to get into their heads and make things understandable to them." As House spoke and became immersed in his subject, his bright blue eyes danced with enthusiasm. "Cuddy thought I would be tortured there, but instead she gave me exactly what was missing in my life. The kids have no reason to use tact and so they don't. I find it refreshing." Almost shyly, he added, "working at the daycare got Cuddy and I together, too, I told off a parent and figured that I had better tell her how I felt about her, before she fired me and the opportunity passed. It turns out that she loves me, too." House shook his head in wonderment.

"Is that it?" asked Miss Story.

"There is this kid I've gotten to know named Henry. I had to help out and we've become…close. If the daycare closes, contact with him will become more difficult."

House didn't realize that the affection he felt for Henry was exposed in his eyes. Elizabeth saw pride, love, and commitment flicker there.

"Next, to Lisa, the boy is your world."

"Yes," answered House simply and honestly.

"Dr. House, does anyone know the kind of man you really are, besides Lisa Cuddy?"

"No, and don't tell. I have a reputation to uphold." House smiled wryly.

"Your secret is safe with me. Now, how would you like to proceed? Do you have a set move-in date in mind?"

"Just like that."

"Yes, just like that. I have a facility standing in need of activity, and you have a daycare that needs a home."

"We haven't talked money at all," offered House.

"I'm sure that won't be an issue since the place isn't for sale. Consider this a permanent loan. I still plan to live here and insist on 'grandma rights.'"

"Ah, the catch," responded House.

"I want to be welcome to come into the classrooms at any time and read to the children and spoil them as I see fit."

House grinned. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Also, I want to be asked, not informed, if you plan to make any changes."

"The playground needs to be fenced." House had never noticed a playground, yet the request seemed a reasonable test of her statement."

"That wasn't a question, Dr. House. Try again."

"It wasn't a question, because it is a fact. The playground needs fencing. If I were to say 'do you think the playground needs fencing?' it would imply that we had a choice in the matter, but we don't. Twenty or thirty years ago, fencing may have been an option, but in case you didn't notice, the street outside the building has become quite busy over the years and the fence isn't negotiable."

"I agree, but if you want me to put in a fence, you can still ask me to rather than order me to."

"I don't want _you_ to put in a fence. I can have the work contracted and pay for it myself or charge it to Wilson. He likes to pay for my whims. It makes him feel needed." The mischief in House's eyes clearly told the story of his relationship with Wilson.

"I have time on my hands, Dr. House, and I would enjoy having something different to do. I _will_ take care of the fence.

"Fine," responded House, "I'll take it then." House tried not to, but ended up smiling widely at Miss Story. "I can't decide whether or not to be disappointed. I really was looking forward to a good fight."

Miss Story laughed. "You wouldn't have won, so it's just as well that you conceded early."

House didn't say as much, but he suspected that she was probably right. A move in date was set for the following week and House and Elizabeth shook hands in agreement.

As House was leaving, Elizabeth called out, "Don't worry, Dr. House your secret is safe with me!"

"What's that?"

"You are a very loving and caring man."

"You didn't say kind. Isn't kind usually included in that list of adjectives?"

"Not where you are concerned, Dr. House."

"I'm glad to hear it." House nodded to Miss Story and headed toward his bike. He put on his helmet and waved to Elizabeth, then rode back to the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An emotion that House rarely felt coursed through his veins. He lapped the university three times before his elation was under control. He had no desire for anyone to see the giggling fool that sat upon his roaring steed! He had found a new home for the daycare that not only suited the requirements he had decided on, it was above and beyond his wildest dreams! Today he was a winner and he hoped the feeling lasted a good long time. As he pulled into the parking lot, he reined in his emotions and took a deep breath. He hopped off his bike and was headed toward the building, when he realized that he needed to go back for his cane. He really couldn't remember when he had felt so good….so whole. Again, he checked himself. The grin needed to go…really….the giggle….ridiculous… "Get a grip, House," he said out loud to himself, but to no avail. He was still behaving like a fool. Finally, he realized that maybe he was being silly. He was as entitled to happiness as anyone. He was allowed to smile. There was a distinct possibility that his smiling face was as frightening as his scowl and it would definitely leave people guessing. House could live with that.

As House entered the hospital, he wondered where he should go first, but that really wasn't hard to decide. He paged Cuddy to the daycare as he made his way there. They met in Amy's office and had Cuddy and Amy been able to confer, they would have discovered that they were thinking the same thing. The man they were looking at was Greg House but the expression on his face was something new and strange. What they saw was joy. House's face was open and joyful with none of the negative undertones that they were used to seeing.

"I've found a new location for the daycare!" House's exuberance was contagious.

"But, House, we just found out that we were being closed down! How can there already be a new place?" gasped Amy.

"The place that used to be the University Preschool is ours for the taking. I spoke to Elizabeth Story and as long as she can be involved in some of the planning and allowed 'Grandma Privileges', she says the place is ours! It hasn't changed and we can move in immediately."

The expression on Cuddy's face wasn't as welcoming and accepting as Amy's. "House if this is a trick, it isn't funny. We both know that under normal circumstances you alienate people; you don't win them over with your best charm smile. Is Elizabeth Story senile? Are you taking advantage of her or blackmailing her somehow?"

"Cuddy, how can you say such a thing? You know me!" The twinkle in House's eyes didn't diminish. He knew that he deserved what he was hearing from Cuddy. If he hadn't heard the conversation himself, he would have been thinking the same way. He laughed and Cuddy gasped. The sound just didn't seem right coming from House. This isn't a joke Cuddy! I'm not going to convince you of the reality of this and then say 'Gotcha!' This is really happening." Eventually, House convinced the women to sit down and listen to the recounting of his meeting with Elizabeth Story, and by the end of his tale; they were as excited as him and making plans for moving. Because the preschool was already fully furnished, all they really needed to take were the cots and the children's records. A letter would be sent out and the following Monday the daycare would re-open as University Preschool and Daycare. The move happened so quickly and quietly that some people likened the move to the Baltimore Colts exit to Indianapolis. One day the PPTH Daycare was there…then it wasn't.

The members of the board were livid. Not only had the daycare left without a fight, but they had remained close enough that parents could still find the time to have lunch with their children. The action of the board had been meant to bring the employee's attention back to serving the hospital. Although, not a truly idle threat, the board had planned to see how things went. If Cuddy were to become more accessible at lunchtime again, the board might have allowed the daycare to stay in place indefinitely, rattling chains whenever they were feeling neglected. Instead, they had found a proactive daycare, which resolved the issue without protest. No one on the board ever figured out who made the initial contact with Elizabeth Story, but it is certain that House never made the list of possible candidates.


	69. Chapter 69

**_This is the Final chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It has meant so much to me!_**

_Chapter 69 In which Time Passes In the Blink of an Eye_

House stood looking out the window of his office toward the Daycare building that over the years had become known as "House's House". He didn't want his name on the place and he certainly didn't want the ceremony that everyone insisted that he needed to attend. Most of the kids that House had initially cared for would be there…all grown up. Many now attended the university and some even sat in when Cuddy forced him to do guest lectures. Some of the older children, including Henry, Alex, and Jackie were in med school doing their internships and residencies at PPTH.

Twenty years had passed since House began working at the daycare and although he was dubious about beginning his punishment there, it had made him a better man. In his bleakest moments, it might have saved him. If House could love a place, he loved that place best of all. Elizabeth Story bequeathed the building to him and put her money in a trust to support the running of the facility at her death. When House chose to retire, Henry and Rachel would care for the place or sell it. Amy now lived in the studio apartment that Elizabeth had left behind. The school was once again a teaching facility and aspiring teachers learned from the best how to care for the children that working parents entrusted to their care.

House and Cuddy married when Rachel was three. An unexpected, but very welcome pregnancy convinced House that it was time to give up his bachelorhood and marry Cuddy. He adopted Rachel then, as well. About the same time, Henry's father found a lovely woman and Henry found himself in a loving, intact family once again. House missed the hours that he had previously spent with Henry, but they had a "boy's night" about once a month and that helped. What never changed was Henry's devotion to Rachel. He remained devoted to her in grade school and Jr. High and no one messed with her without Henry's knowledge or input. Rachel was always livid at his interference but quickly forgave him. Up until the time Rachel turned twelve, the two referred to each other sometimes as friends, but mostly as brother and sister. Once Henry turned 15, all sibling references stopped. Rachel was becoming a beautiful young woman and he didn't want the confusion _that _connotation could evoke. House saw what was happening, too and Henry started to look less like a son and more like competition for his daughter's affection. Rachel remained oblivious to the changes for a few more years. It wasn't until Henry started looking seriously at colleges out of the state that her true feelings came into focus. One night, House heard Rachel sobbing as though her heart would break, and for a moment, he considered calling Cuddy to deal with the angst. Instead, he chose to see if there was anything he could do to help, since Cuddy had already gone to bed.

"Daddy," Rachel howled, "I think Henry must hate me! Why would he go to schools that are so far away?"

House was still House and, at first, didn't catch the seriousness of the matter. "It probably has to do with zit on the end of your nose."

"Daddy!" House didn't think the bellowing could get any louder, but it did.

Rachel continued, and as she spoke, the picture became clear. "I've never had to live without him and I don't ever want to! I know this sounds ridiculous, but I've always loved him! I always knew that I would marry him! Now what if he goes away and finds someone else?"

House held Rachel close and told her the truth. "You will survive. You might meet someone else, or not - but you _will _survive. Mom and I will help you through it the best we can. You will be strong and beautiful on your own. You will become the person that you were meant to be regardless of Henry's presence in your life, because that is who you are. Rachel Cuddy-House waits for no man. Your mother didn't and neither will you." House smirked and looked Rachel in the eye. "If he does find someone else, I promise to castrate him for you, because I'm counting on him as a son-in-law. There is _not_ enough testosterone around here!"

Rachel laughed a bit and the storm clouds started to clear. "Oh, Daddy, you might want to wait on that! What if he changes his mind? Don't you want grandkids?"

"I can't even go there with you, yet, young lady. This conversation is officially over." The last thing that Rachel heard as her father walked away was his voice saying "I lobe you, Baby Doll."

"I lobe you, too, Daddy"

House wiped a tear, from his cheek wondering why the memory always did that to him. He chuckled as he realized that their wedding was a short six months away. Henry would be 25 and Rachel 23. It really didn't seem possible that the kids were that old, yet evidence indicated that they were. House was nearing seventy and Cuddy; well he'd been instructed to stop counting her birthdays when she turned fifty. He pretended to stop keeping track as her birthday present. The baby that caused the "shotgun wedding" as House liked to call it, was named Sara. She would be graduating from Princeton this spring. House kept telling his daughters that once they were out of school he intended for them to get jobs that would keep him in the manner to which he would like to be come accustomed, but they would laugh and remind him that Uncle Jimmy was already doing that job!

House felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Cuddy smiling at him.

"We need to go, House. Everyone is waiting on you to begin the dedication."

"But Cuddy, I don't see why I have to be there! It's just a damned plaque!"

"…with your name on it! House, these people love you! You made a lasting impression on their lives! Some of them are becoming doctors because of your influence on them. Some are becoming teachers for the same reason and you need to be there to accept their thanks."

"I don't want their thanks. I was only there because you made me go!"

"For the last time, House, I made you go for a MONTH! JUST A MONTH! You made the choice never to leave and now it's been twenty years. You spend more time there than in your office."

"If you recall, it's been Foreman's office for the past year."

"Yes, and sometimes you let him use your desk. Isn't that him sitting at the table in the conference room? Why don't you move your stuff so he can finally have this office?"

"He might screw up and then who would bail him out?"

"He's older than you were when he became your fellow. I think he can handle the job."

"I'm not so sure…" House started to continue in the same vein, but Cuddy stopped him.

"Quit stalling. We need to go."

"But Mom!"

"Don't _Mom_ me, Gregory House! As far as I'm concerned, aside from walking your daughters down the aisle, this is the last thing that I will ever make you do."

"Can I have that in writing?"

"Get moving!"

House finally allowed Cuddy to take his arm and lead him out of the office. He knew that this ceremony wasn't only about the Daycare, but it was about his retirement as well. All of the adults in his life managed to keep the secret, but the little ears of the children that overheard the conversations had little heads, and thus little mouths connected to them. These mouths couldn't be silenced and so House knew what was going on almost from the beginning. He was glad. It had taken him every minute of that time to get his brain around what would be happening to him. His mind was still sharp; but in recent months a couple of small strokes, TIAs, had occurred and House decided that while he still had his wits about him, he would rather retire and fight with Cuddy at home. She had retired a year ago and easily passed the mantle to a very competent Martha M. Masters, who knew as well as Cuddy how to keep House in line. House and Cuddy had seen her giftedness while she was in her early twenties, in med school. Although in her youth she was awkward and often abrasive, she had developed into a woman very much like Lisa Cuddy. Chase headed up the Diagnostics II Team at PPTH and Cameron headed up a diagnostic team that traveled the world demonstrating the unique process of the differential as developed by House and his team.

House insisted that He and Cuddy walk to the Daycare rather than make the short drive. Lisa knew that he was stalling, but she knew that this was difficult for House and that the walk would give him time to collect his thoughts. House sigh deeply as they approached the little daycare and saw how much trouble people had put into this celebration. He didn't want any part of it. As House looked around, he saw people that he hadn't seen in years. Most of them he didn't like and he wondered what compelled them to attend this fiasco.

"House, trust me. This isn't going to be as bad as you think it will be." Cuddy had seen the negative emotions flitting across House's face and was trying to fix his attitude before he encountered anyone.

"Just look, Cuddy, it already is! Look at this freak show!"

Cuddy sighed. All she could do was hope for the best and pray that this was a mask for all of the feelings that he had been experiencing over the course of the past few days. House needed to retire. His health was fine but his leg was becoming increasingly more painful and roaming the halls of the hospital exacerbated his condition. Cuddy also knew that House was yearning to spend more time at the piano, reading and writing. House didn't know that Cuddy had seen the memoirs that he had started writing in his spare time. He would doze in front of his computer and Cuddy would see them as she walked by her sleeping man. He wrote as well as he did everything else. Cuddy was constantly amazed at the extent of his brilliance.

House reached into the pocket of his sport coat and brought out a small notebook. "If I have to do this, it's going to be on my terms. Got it?"

Cuddy nodded silently. Whatever had been planned was now a distant memory since House had decided that if this was going to be his party, then he would be running the show. She tried to help him up the steps of the stage to the podium, but he glared and her and shook her off. The twinkle in his eye, gave away that this attitude was part of the show and that he was going to have fun as long as she was determined that he was going to go through with it.

House cleared his throat loudly into the microphone, getting the attention of the audience that had gathered outside the daycare to celebrate the "ousting of House". He smiled to himself as he considered the phrase and decided that he liked it. He wondered if he could sneak it in somewhere. Those people who knew him well saw the mischievous look play across his face. Those who didn't cringed as though they were sure that whatever happened next would not be pleasant. House began.

"I'm here today to speak to you because my former boss and my wife, Lisa Cuddy made me come. I don't need the plaque or the attention, but it seems that some of you think I do. For that, I will seek my revenge.

"Since this marks my retirement as well as the ridiculous misnaming of this facility, I wish to speak to the team that I am leaving behind. The rest of you may talk quietly among yourselves.

"Foreman, you are that now, the foreman of the team, the Head of Diagnostics. I'm taking the chair and the desk. Get your own.

"Chase, you are still a wombat. Find a woman settle down. You aren't young anymore. You might be a good doctor someday. Keep trying." The smile playing around House's mouth belied his words. "I knew Foreman was going to toss you the minute he got my job. It's a good thing that Cuddy's last act was adding to the diagnostics department so that you could keep your job.

"Cameron is traveling the world sharing her expertise. That means I can move on to other things since she isn't here to belittle.

House looked across the crowd and saw a woman in a wheelchair and suddenly felt very sad. He wouldn't have figured that Remy Hadley, Thirteen, would be there but in the back, accompanied by a nurse, she held her head high. The disease might claim her body, but it would never claim her spirit. He stared directly at her as he spoke, "Thirteen, I'm glad that you could come. I always keep my promises. I haven't forgotten the one I made to you." Thirteen's head jerked forward in an awkward nod. "If you've changed your mind though, I understand. You always did go both ways!" Thirteen laughed as did the rest of the team that got the reference.

"Taub, what you lack in stature, you make up for in the size of your… heart. I'm sure that all of your wives would agree.

"Masters, you remind me of Cuddy in her youth ALL those decades ago. I know that you will miss my presence in your hospital. I've tried to keep it exciting for you.

House sighed deeply and looked at Cuddy. She thought that he was about to address her but instead moved on to the people at the daycare.

"Amy, you sized me up that first day I walked into your classroom and I knew that I would like you. I don't like many people. You allowed me to stay after my six weeks was up and for that I thank you. The children of the PPTH Daycare enriched my life beyond my wildest imaginings. I couldn't imagine what Cuddy was thinking when she sent me here but it was truly a gift.

Henry, Son, I'm so proud of who you are. Rachel, when your mom adopted you I thought that she was crazy. She had me! Shouldn't that have been enough? But then as you grew, you grew on me. Apparently, you grew on Henry, too. Although neither of you are my biological children, I'm proud to be your father. Sara, because of you, I had to marry your mother. That makes you the best mistake of my life. If you hadn't come along, Cuddy and I would probably still be living in sin and your grandmothers would still be making excuses for their degenerate children."

House looked around the crowd. Wilson had come to the ceremony late and sat beside Cuddy as House had been talking.

"Wilson, my friend." It seemed that House either couldn't say more or felt that he didn't need to."

"Cuddy, my ex-boss, my wife, my…." again House seemed to be at a loss for words. "How do you…." He quit trying to say what his heart was too full to say. Cuddy and Wilson knew how he felt about them….at least he hoped they did.

House looked around one last time. He took his time and made eye contact with the first children he had met when he started working at the daycare - Jackie, Alex, Sheila, and her sister Sara, Claire, Chance, Buddy, and most of the others. They were all sitting together. The children that House had as students now were getting restless and House knew that it was time to move things along. So he concluded:

I love a few of you.

I like some of you

I dislike most of you.

And you know who you are.

Thank you.


End file.
